ForgetMeNot
by Cap10
Summary: March 27, 1964 the largest earthquake in North America's history hit Alaska. In the wake of the massive tsunami, America was faced with the question…could a state die? Epilogue-Come High Water...If nothing else, Alaska kept America's life interesting...
1. Chapter 1: The Earth Moved

_**Author's Note**__- Hey Everyone, yes I know that I haven't finished 'In the Cradle of Storms' yet, but I was kind of tired having to write WWII America as it is a bit of jerk in that time period. My solution was to start writing a piece about Cold War America. I hope that you will enjoy it._

_**Description**__- On March 27, 1964 the largest earthquake in North America's history hit Alaska. In the wake of the massive tsunami, America was faced with the question…could a state die? This is an ACE story with a smattering of states, provinces, and territories. It follows one greatest humanitarian missions that the United States has ever undertaken, Operation Helping Hands, as well as, Canada's efforts to rebuild a broken British Columbia. _

_**Dedication**- To those who have learned that when the earth moves, one should fear the sea.  
_

_**Disclaimer**- I do not happen to own Hetalia, but I have been in my share of earthquakes_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Earth Moved**

* * *

Everything hurt.

Consciousness crashed down on America with enough force that he found himself wishing that darkness would just swallow him again. America tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't focus because of the rolling waves of pain. He did his best to breath slowly and fragments of memory began to bubble up.

He was America and he was currently locked at war in…in Vietnam. He had just lost a President recently…it was President Kennedy, he was shot. He had been depressed after John was killed. That was why he was on this trip. Canada thought America was isolating himself, and Italy had invited the two of them to spend Easter in Rome. Northern Italy had brought them to see the night life in Rome. Canada was getting tired so they were planning on heading back when…well, the only way America could think of describing the intensity of the pain was perhaps being run over by an air carrier.

Slowly America realized that there was rough hand pressed against his forehead trying to gauge his temperature. America cracked a gummy eye open, only to see a very concerned looking Germany leaning over him. Things must have been pretty bad if Italy pulled in Germany.

"What is going on?" America couldn't help but wince as his own voice grated across his ears.

"You had a major earthquake." German said gravely.

"Where?" America asked as he tried, but failed to sit up.

"It looks like it happened somewhere in Alaska…" German's explanation was cut short when America gasped and curled into a fetal position.

"Probably another aftershock." Italy commented softly.

"What?" Germany asked in quiet confusion, as he glanced to the other side of the room. Somewhere on the neighboring bed Canada groaned and curled tighter underneath the mound of blankets.

"Aftershock." Italy explained; his voice was remarkably cheerful considering the situation at hand. "The rumblings and smaller quakes that come after a really big earthquake."

"I know what they are." America immediately felt a bit guilty for speaking harshly to Italy, but the pounding in his head was taking center stage. "But that one was so big, usually they aren't this big. That aftershock felt like…it felt like the earthquake that level San Francisco…"

America's voice trailed off as he began to process the layers of pain. There was the normal migraine that accompanied a large earthquake, more intense but the same type of pain. Then there painful burn of cities on fire, but this sensation was dwarfed by the deep seated nausea that came from giant waves throw against the coast. As the feeling intensified, America realized that his peripheral vision. It was almost Alaska had disappeared of the face of the planet.

"America, what is going on?" The panic in rising Italy's voice forced America back into the moment.

"I need to get home…" America tried to swallow down the bile that was rising in his throat. "I need to get home now."

* * *

A world away a massive tsunami was sweeping its way along the western coast of North America destroying harbors, swallowing ships, and drowning every community within its reach.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- When you read this story, you will notice that the magnitude of the Good Friday Earthquake will change as the story progresses. There are two reasons for this. The first is the fact it takes times for scientists to gather all seismograph data from around the world. Even today it can takes months to fully process the data from a large earthquake, prior to computers the process took years. The second reason is that the scales we used to measure earthquakes have resolved. As a result, the Good Friday Earthquake is reported as an 8.5 in most 1960's reports. In today modified moment magnitude scale used by most geologists the earthquake is reported as a 9.2 making it the second largest earthquake ever measured. _

_For the narratives sake I will be using the historic numbers. These numbers were sourced from three sets of sources. The first is historic New York Times articles. The second is the official armed forces report on Operation Helping Hand, and the last is a series of USGS reports on earthquake, tsunami, and seismic seiching._

_**End Note**__- Yes I know this chapter was a bit short, I promise that the next one will be a lot longer. If you can't wait for the next chapter to come out than I encourage you to leave a review. Your feedback encourages me to write the next chapter faster. Also if you have any interest in possibly betaing this story let me know. Thanks!_

_**Next Chapter**__- _Reports_- Communication is cut off in large areas of Alaska and British Columbia and many experts feel that several communities may have been completely destroyed. It is clear that America and Canada need to be home to deal with this crisis so England pulls some strings to get the North America Twins back to their side of the Atlantic. _


	2. Chapter 2: Reports

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, it is another week which means that it is time for another chapter. I want to thank Oniongrass, mofalle, anon, Pruhana, and our guest reviewers. Your words of excitement and encouragement really help me keep motivated about writing. Also I wanted to give a shout to the new beta that came on board this week. Thanks Pruhana. I really, really appreciate your help on this project. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, but I do claim all mistakes in this post as my own._

* * *

**Chapter 2- Reports**

England awoke still smelling of the stale beer he had vaguely remembered drunk at bar the night before. The few intact memories from yesterday told him a few things. First, the band had been very good. Secondly, he had a few dozen too many. Lastly, it was way too soon to be awake again. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Then he realized the reason that he had woken up in the first place. The phone was ringing. Two bare feet slowly lowered themselves to the cold wooden floor and shuffled across the floor.

"Do you realize the bloody hour that you are calling me?"

"_I am sorry Sir Kirtland, but one of ballistic missile monitor sites has gone red." _The voice on the other end was professional but still held the sharp edge of panic.

England cursed under his breath. "Where?"

"_Clear Air Force Base had stopped transmitting and they had been unable to make contact for the last five minutes. There has also been a large seismic disturbance which we also believe is coming from Alaska."_

"Do we have confirmation?" England asked as he tried to digest the magnitude of the information. It was one thing for one of the nuclear missile watch sites to go silent; it was another one to go silent at the same time as a seismic disturbance. It was beginning to look like Alaska might have just been taken out by nuclear warheads, and with Alaska gone America and Canada had just lost their first line of defense. "Have we been able to make contact with America or Canada?"

"_No Sir, but we continue to work to securing contact with our allies. Until then, I was told to inform you that the military is putting Code Pegasus into effect. There should be a vehicle at your door to bring you to the secure airstrip."_

* * *

Halfway across the world Anchorage looked like a war zone.

In the rubble in front of a military warehouse, the personification of the State of Alaska attempted to stand. Her brain felt fuzzy. Her vision flickered as her citizens desperately tried to get radar system up and running again. Her ears were so silent that she could barely hear herself think. Warm and sticky liquid flowed down her face, arms, and chest. A briefly lifting her fingers to her face she realized the liquid was blood seeping from dozens of cuts and scrapes. Somewhere in the chaos she had lost one of her shoes and now the snow soaked into her light silk socking. She could tell that the other person was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear them, she could barely make out there shaped in her blurred vision.

"Sorry…" the word slurred from her bruised and swollen lips. "I can't hear you…I can't hear anything." She could tell that this caused the other person to become agitated. They began to motion to her, so she squinted through the blood, but all she could see was dark shadows across the snow. That was not enough information to communicate. She sunk to her knees and cried out in anguish. "I can't see you. I can't see anything but shadows…I just know you are there."

For a moment she wondered if she had been speaking to a ghost. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. A second earthquake, an aftershock shook the earth, and Alaska cried out in pain as she stumbled. Her companion moved quickly, catching her before she crumpled to the ground. Once the ground had once again stabilized, the other person lifted her into their arms.

Time passed, though Alaska didn't trust herself to make a judgment about how long. Her head pounded too badly from the vertigo of tsunamis pounding her coastlines and the insistent migraine of earthquakes. Numbly Alaska realized that gentle hands were removing the layers of blood stained clothing. She felt the sting of fabric being pressed against her many injuries. She felt her fractured bones shift under nurse attention and heart fought to keep an even rhythm. In agony she started praying that she could just black out.

* * *

England never did get pick up. Only a few moments later Clear AFB did come back online, and was able to squelch the speculation that the Soviet Union had just started a nuclear war with the United States. Unfortunately what the base reported was that Alaska had experience a natural disaster whose damaged may have even dwarfed the level of devastation which could occur from a nuclear attack from the USSR.

So far Clear AFB had managed to make contact with the city of Fairbanks and was able to contact the state capital of Juneau. Both cities had been badly shaken and large percentage of their population was going to be out of power for a while but they had no reports of major structural damage. The status of many of Alaska other large communities was still unknown, but the brief radio communication with Anchorage seem to indicate that those communities were probably piles of rubble at the moment. America and Canada needed to get home as quickly as possible. Unfortunately England was having a bit of trouble finding them.

"Come on Italy, pick on the phone." England muttered as he listened to the phone ring.

"_Feliciano_ _qui, questo non è un buon tempo potrebbe richiamare più tardi?"_ Italy's voice seemed unusually stressed, which made England a bit hopeful.

"Italy, this is England." He spoke slowly and calmly. "I need your help."

"_England?"_ Italy parroted.

"Yes, England." He took a breath and tried explain what was going on. "I am trying to find America and Canada. I was recently in contact with one of Canada's provinces and they said that both of them went to visit Italy for the holiday. I haven't been able to verify but I need you to…"

"_They are here."_ Italy blurted.

"What?" England was surprised at the sudden response.

"_They are at my home. I invited them to my home because Canada said America need a vacation. We were going around town and America collapsed and I didn't know what to do and I was starting to get very scared so I…"_ By this point Italy was clearly on the verge of tears.

"Italy!" England barked, which knocked the other nation out of his rambling. "Italy, do you call anyone to help you?"

"_I…called…Germany."_ Italy sobbed.

"Go put him on the phone."

In many ways England's conversation with Germany was a lot easier. Unlike Italy, he was able to give England a detailed evaluation of America and Canada's current condition. They twins were awake and could give fairly coherent answers to questions, but both appeared to be in agony which led England to believe that this earthquake had shaken the entire continent.

"Germany, we need to get these boys home." England sighed. "They will be better able to deal with the situation if they are on their own soil."

"_How do you suggest we proceed?" _

"I think we are going to have to fly them across the Atlantic." England paused and considered the possibilities. There were only a couple of jets which were capable of making the long flight between Europe and North America without making a stop in Iceland. England had access to three full squadrons of such planes, but it took time for air clearance. Slowly England realized that he was going to have to ask for a favor or two to get his former colonies home safely. "Ludwig, I am assuming that you took a military patrol plane to get to Italy correct?"

"J_a…"_

"Would it be possible that you could use that plane to fly America and Canada to England?"

There was an uncomfortable pause on the other end then German spoke. _"I will see what I can do."_

With that Germany hung up the phone, leaving England in silence. He took a few moments to breath, and then he dialing a new number. The Royal Air Force had some of the fastest jets around, and right now time was a very valuable asset.

* * *

The morning was unusually cold for the time of year, and England could see puffs of steam form in the air as he breathed. He wiggled his fingers to keep them warm, but his toes were unfortunately already a lost cause. They had gone numb over a half hour ago. Part of him wanted to return to the welcoming building not too far from the primary runway of RAF Feltwell Field and grab a warm mug of tea, but his worry stopped him. He needed to be here to when the plan arrived from Italy.

Quietly, England let his thoughts run over the hastily made travel arrangements again. On the far side of the runway he could see the pair of English Electric Canberra waiting to transport the North American twins from RAF Feltwell to CFB Goose Bay. The Canberra was the fastest jet plane that had enough range to fly across the Atlantic without refueling and enough capacity to hold a passenger. Once they Canberras landed in Canada, the states and provinces would organize the care transportation arrangements. It looked like Canada would be transferred to Ottawa via a Canadian Royal Air Force C-130 Hercules transport. America would be transferred to Washington DC via a U.S. Air Force C-135 Stratolifter. Both nations should be back in their prospective capitals an hour or so after local dawn.

England's line of thought was shattered by the sound of propellers. He looked up to see a large ungainly plane coming in for its final approach. As soon as the plane had come to a complete stop and the doors were opened, England rushed forward to enter the craft. He was greeted by a German officer who motioned towards the three passengers still buckled into the hold.

"What have you two done to yourselves?" England shook his head as he stood at the door of the small military aircraft taking in the two sleeping North American twins.

"Arthur?" America's words were slurred and his eyes unfocused.

"I am here Alfred."

"Arthur, what is going on?"

"You have had a major earthquake." England tired to explain, as he unclasped the seat restraints. "Alfred, I need to know if you can stand and walk, because if you can't I am going to have to find someone to help me carry you."

At England words, America managed to climb unsteadily to his feet. The processed winded the younger nation and he was leaning heavily on England, but at least he was standing. It took a good ten minutes to guide him out of the plane and into a waiting wheelchair which America sank gratefully into. Once his charge was safely situated, England turned to see that Germany was already rolling Canada down the tarmac in a second chair.

"Why can't I feel Alaska?" America whimper force England's attention back on the wounded nation.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that Alaska is still there. We have been in contact with a number of the state's cities. They have been heavily damaged but they are still there." England tried to sooth. "We have a pair of planes that will fly Mathew and you to…"

"I don't want to be alone." America stopped his eyes full of panic, fingers latched onto England's arm.

"You are not going to be alone, there will be…" The tightening of America's hand stopped England from saying anything else. I it was pretty clear that America didn't want to be separated from Canada at the moment, and when America wanted something there was pretty much nothing that could stop him from getting it. Luckily one of the watching pilots was able to offer a solution to the problem.

"We are not carrying any torpedoes, sir." The air force officer commented smartly, after taking in the situation. "We can make weight with both of them."

The pilot's words caused America to look up, his eyes pleading, his face twisted in grief and pain. The looks were echoed by Canada. England's heart nearly broke seeing his former colonies in such a mess.

"What would it take to take for you to transport them both?"

"We will need a few minutes to rig up a second restraint system."

"Go do it then." England ordered quietly.

It ended up taking twenty-seven minutes to make the changes. England spent that wrapping the North American Twins in thick layers of winter clothing. Then it was time to strap them into the jet. Germany helped England haul in American first; leaving England to fight with the buckles he went and retrieved Canada. It was pretty clear that the whole ordeal was exhausting for the twins; because America was already asleep head lolling on his brother's shoulder before Canada was fully buckled in. Canada wasn't too far behind him. England took one moment to plant of soft kiss on their foreheads then left the plane without a backward look.

The engines of the Canberra roared and the awkward looking airplane took to the sky. For a long moment both nations watched the plane disappeared into the night sky. The two were still until Germany broke the silence.

"How bad is it?" Germany asked softly.

"Bad." England looked up at Germany with a sigh. "They haven't gotten a hold of two of the five largest communities in the state and an additional seven smaller communities have failed to respond to any communication attempts. The early estimates that the tacticians are giving me predict approximately fifty percent of Alaska's population are probably dead. If that wasn't bad enough, we are looking at the possibility that there are going to be additional casualties throughout the Pacific. As far as we can tell British Columbia will be particularly hard hit."

Germany didn't say anything in reply. Instead the two nations took one look at the sky, and then walked back to the building on one side of the runway. In the coming weeks the North American twins might request their help in cleaning up after the earthquake, but for now they could only wait and see the extent of the damage.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- While it may seem unusual that both the U.S. and English governments initially mistaken the Good Friday Earthquake for a nuclear attack may seem farfetched today, it makes a lot of sense given the current political climate. Only two years earlier the Cuban Missile Crisis (or Caribbean Crisis in Russia) had pushed the two super powers towards the brink of nuclear war. While the two countries had reached an uneasy truce and focused their aggressive energy on the Vietnam War there were still an a lot of nuclear missiles pointed at the U.S. _

_In the attempt to give the U.S. a chance to fight back if Russia ever launched those missiles, it created the Ballistic Missile Early Warning System. This was a network of five watch stations. Clear, Beale, and Cap Cod watch stations were located in states of Alaska, California, and Massachusetts. The two other stations were located international. Thule Air Base is located in Greenland and Fylingdales Royal Air Base is located in England. These bases were built to be the nation's first line of defense and though out the Cold War these locations stood a twenty-four hour surveillance watch for missiles from land, water, or sea. The only failure that has occurred in the systems history, was the six minute that Clear Air Base was unable to transmit do to the intensity of the Good Friday Earthquake. _

_**End Note**__- Hey everyone, welcome to the end of the post. If you have the time I would love to hear from you, your comments really do encourage me to write fast. In addition to the normal shot out for reviews this week, I have a question for you the reader…What states, provinces, and territories perspectives would like to see? The roles of British Columbia, Yukon, Virginia, and of course Alaska are being included in the plot, but I would like to know what other places you would like to hear from._

_**Next Chapter**_- Without Warning- _It was around dinnertime when the western half of Canada felt the Good Friday Earthquake, but the tremors did little more than crack the ice on the lakes and rattle a few nerves. But the shaking was not the only part of the earthquake which would reach Canada. At midnight the first of six tsunamis would hit the coast of British Columbia, the towering waves swallowing communities that had no warning of the coming danger._


	3. Chapter 3: Without Warning

_**Author's Note-** Hey everyone, I would am proud to present this week's chapter, but first a shout out to the reviewers. Thanks Oniongrass, HetaPastaH3ro, Bookwormally, Mofalle, and Anon. Also a very special thank you to Pruhana for betaing this chapter. Well enough of me talking, on to the Canada whumping!_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Still don't own Hetalia, earthquakes, or tsunamis._

* * *

**Chapter 3-Without Warning**

* * *

While the Canberra jet was fast, Canada mused, it was clearly not built for comfort. If they had, the designers would have provided a better heating system, a bathroom, and a little more padding. As it were, the jury-rigged caused shooting pain through his already bruised body every time they hit turbulences. There were a few times where he had just barely grabbed America fast enough to keep his head from slamming into the bulkhead. Canada now had a few very sore fingers from that effort.

Still, Canada couldn't find it in his heart to complain about the pain. After all, pain was part of being a nation, especially true considering his western half. The world had come to call the area of land bordering the Pacific Ocean the Ring of Fire, but at times like these Canada tended to think that the Ring of Earthquakes might have been a more appropriate name. It wasn't that British Columbia and the Yukon territories didn't have their share of active and dormant volcanoes. They had more volcanoes than the Continental United States. That said, Alaska with her nearly yearly volcanic eruption seemed to be the only part of North America which actually saw fire on a regular basis.

Earthquakes on the, other hand, Canada saw on a regular basis. A few times every year he would begin to feel a nagging headache build behind his glasses in the middle of meeting, or wake up to a mild throbbing and realize that another tremor had rumbled the western side of his nation. Experiencing earthquakes was simply part of being Canada. What he was feeling now was completely different.

The Yukon, Northwest Territories, British Columbia, and Alberta were all shaken, some worse than others. In addition to the places where the ground could actually be felt moving the ice on rivers and lakes throughout Canada was cracked and shattered. Some of the breaking events had been so violent that it had torn bridges out of the ground and he suspected that the sea ice to the north had been shattered in a similar manner possibly harming arctic communities around the pole.

Canada thoughts stopped drifting when he finally realized that America was not taking the long even breaths of sleep. Instead, each breath was short, almost ragged.

"Alfred… Are you awake?" Canada asked quietly touching his brother's shoulder.

"I don't think I could sleep, even if I wanted to." America muttered, but didn't move.

"Hm?" Canada said neutrally.

"I am just keeping my eyes closed for now. The cabin has a bit more light than I would like, and besides, I think I misplaced Texas somewhere." America brought one of his hands to his face as if to emphasize the point. "My vision is all blurry so there really isn't a point in seeing."

"You have always been a bit near sighted." Canada admitted settling into his seat. "So do you think that the worst has past?"

"Probably," America yawned, and then pressed his head slightly into Canada's shoulder in an effort to ground himself. "The Ocean is still really sloshing in Gulf of Alaska and I am sure that there will be more aftershocks, but I think that most of the damage that could be done has been done."

"I really hope you are right…"

* * *

British Columbia had been eating dinner when an earthquake shook his table and caused his dishes to clatter slightly. As far as earthquakes went, it wasn't a particularly big one only registering a 3.8 on the Vancouver seismograph a measurement confirmed by the Port Alberni seismic station. There were higher Richter scale numbers farther north, but nothing strong enough to be worried. In fact it probably wouldn't even get mentioned in the local newspaper.

Once sure that all of his communities were not harmed by the quake, British Columbia sat down to finish his now cold dinner and settled for an evening of reading. He considered calling Washington later that evening or maybe even radioing Alaska tomorrow to see if they felt anything, but all thoughts of the earthquake were soon gone from his mind.

That changed when the shortly after the grandfather clock on in the hall struck midnight. It took a few minutes to realize that something was wrong. He felt a great swell of water rise at his northernmost coast sweeping southward. Moments later, British Columbia realized that there wasn't just one tsunami, but several waves, each with their own varying intensities.

For a while British Columbia was comforted by the fact that it was such a small tsunami, only a fraction of a meter in most places. He noticed a little too late that the wave could climb much higher if it flowed into a narrow inlet. The first small wave had already damaged several harbors, and a wave four or five times its size was coming close on its heels. Not knowing what else to do British Columbia grabbed the phone and dialed the first number he could remember.

"Come on, come on, come on, Ontario just pick up the phone." British Columbia muttered into the phone as he listened to the dial tone. Then there was a click and a familiar if tinny voice on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Williams here." The other province spoke with his usual stressed cadence. "This better be serious; I am about to pick up an important official at the airport."

"Thomas, I have got a major problem…" British Columbia started to say, but words slipped from him and the phone fell from his fingers to clatter onto the floor.

"_Sean…Sean!"_As Ontario spoke his voice became more and more panicked._"British Columbia, what is going on!"_

British Columbia had dropped on his knees, and could do nothing but close his eyes as he felt the large wave drown the town of Port Alberni in seawater.

* * *

The Canberra was somewhere over Greenland when the main body of the tsunami reached Port Alberni; the sensation overwhelmed Canada. Canada had experienced many tsunamis in the past. In fact only four years ago, several of the British Columbia's coastal community's harbors had been damaged by the Great Chilean Quake. That said, the experience of a one meter wave flooding logging camps was completely different from the feeling of a nearly five meters sweeping across a major town. Canada now understood why drowning was the only way that Dominion of Newfoundland could explain feeling of Lord's Cove being hit by a tsunami in 1929.

Even though Victoria Island was a tiny part of Canada, the thunder of the wave lifting itself onto the land was deafening. The vertigo caused by dirty swirling water, made his stomach rebel. Canada retched, empting the contents of his stomach into an airsick bag, and then dry heaving once there was nothing left in his system. America tried to comfort him, tracing circles on his back, murmuring soothing words, but those were pale comfort in the wake of the overwhelming emotion he was feeling. As the wave tried to wipe Port Alberni from the map, Canada could feel the fear of every man, woman, and child currently fighting for their lives.

* * *

By the time the British Royal Air Force Canberra landed at the Canadian Air Force Base in Goose Bay, Newfoundland, Canada could barely stand. The concerned looks that he was currently receiving from the base medical staff, told him he probably looked as bad as he felt. The left side of his body was covered with darkening bruises and tiny cuts that were still oozing blood. His vision was now starting to blur with exhaustion.

"Mr. Williams, we have orders to transport you to capital, but if you don't feel well enough I am sure that it can wait until you have rested…" The Canadian Air Force Officer stood ramrod straight, but his tone indicated he clearly felt that Canada was not up for the flight.

"No!" Canada practically shouted, he knew that it was impossible for the officer to understand what Canada was going through, but it didn't stop him from feeling a tide of protectiveness towards his provinces rise within him. Canada took a few breaths to calm himself before he allowed himself to continue. "No, Canada is currently experiencing a crisis and I need to get to the capital as soon as possible."

"Alright, sir."

The officer still seemed unsure, but he motioned the medical orderly to guide the wheelchair towards the waiting Hercules transport plane. As he was pushed, Canada allowed his eyes to close, until he felt the chair stop on the rough tarmac and a warm hand on his knee. Canada eye's fluttered open and he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Ontario." Canada stated in surprise, too exhausted to care that it was a breach of security.

"Yes, Sir."

"What is going on?" Canada begged to know, his voice filled with grief. "What is happened to British Columbia?"

"Sir, we have a problem…" The province took a deep breath. "The earthquake in Alaska has caused a major tidal wave on western coast of Canada. We can't get a hold of several towns and villages in British Columbia and we fear that they have been destroyed. Add the fact that the tidal wave happened to hit many of these communities in the middle of the night we are expecting casualties in the hundreds." Ontario looked up, his eyes filling with tears. "Sir, this may be Canada's deadliest disaster since the Halifax Explosion and with the harbors destroyed and many roads leading to the BC coast blocked by avalanches, I don't know what we can do to stop the death toll that is climbing higher every minute." Canada nodded quietly, taking in Ontario's report. Then he looked up with a quiet intensity in his violet eyes.

"You do have a plane waiting to take us to British Columbia once we land in Ottawa, right?"

* * *

_**Historical Note**__-When most people think of earthquakes in North America, they usual think of California. It is very true that California does have a lot of earthquakes, but California is clearly in third place when the type and size of earthquakes in Alaska and British Columbia are taking into account. In fact none of the ten largest earthquakes recorded in North America occurred in the lower 48. The reason behind this is the types of faults located on the western side of the continent. _

_The famous San Andreas Fault, which runs the length of California is a transform fault. These faults slide horizontally. In contrast, Alaska and British Columbia are located a long subduction zone. These faults slide vertically. Because of the vertical movement, there is a lot more energy that can be released at a subduction zone. There is also a lot greater potential for the elevation of the sea bed to change during these types of earthquakes increasing the risk of a large tsunami. _

_**End Note**__- Hey everyone. If you enjoyed please leave a review. Thanks!_

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- _Missing_- As the tsunami continues to roll southward towards the states of California and Hawaii, America struggles to track down all of the fifty states. Unfortunately, not all of them will be easy to find._


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

_**Author's Note**__- Hi everyone. It is a new week so it is time for a new chapter and an extra long one this week too. But before that I would like to thank Hurricaneclaw, Juniper Laurel, Fata Moon, Anon, and Bookwormally for taking the time to review. Also an extra special shout out for Pruhana for being the wonderful beta on this chapter. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, and nor do I currently own any states._

* * *

Chapter 4- Missing

* * *

When other nations looked at America, they sometimes had a hard time understanding how he managed to keep track of all fifty of his states. The truth was, most of the time he didn't. For the most part states were capable of minding themselves, and when America was indisposed they were also perfectly capable of running the entire nation…well, they agreed of course. Given the diverse range of cultures and personalities, was a rare event. Luckily in a real emergency most of the other states were willing to listen to the decisions made by the original thirteen.

"Okay everyone." The State of New York cleared his throat, causing the other states on conference call to quiet. "I assume that you all know what is going on, I also expect that everyone has completed their assigned tasked. We will report going from south to north starting with Georgia. Georgia, what is the state of the state phone tree. Has everyone checked in?"

"_I have been able to locate all states and territories with the exception of Alaska, and Wyoming. Though I believe the reasons we could not reach Wyoming were not related to the recent earthquake." _Georgia southern drawl sounded tinny over the phone. _"In addition I did not have direct contact with California or Montana as they are currently deployed to Vietnam. Montana appears to be in good health, but California is currently in the U.S.S. Midway's infirmary with unspecified injuries."_

"Alright, please keep us posted on the attempts to contact Alaska and Wyoming. I want them both found so we can make sure that we don't have a repeat of the 1871 Chicago Fire situation." There were murmurs of agreement to New York's comment. It was hard for the states to forget that in their haste to focus on the devastation of Chicago Fire, they had failed to recognize that another fire, the deadliest fire in the nation's history, had happened on the same day only 250 miles to the north. After a few seconds of silence New York broke the contemplation by calling on the set of states. "North Carolina and South Carolina, state of evacuations."

"_Hawaii and California have yet to see the full effects of tsunami waves, but they have still evacuated low lying areas on all islands and have cleared the harbors."_North Carolina's bell like soprano voice chimed in.

"_Other American Territories and allies, such as Japan and Mexico, around the Pacific Ocean have also put in place their tsunami evacuation plans. It is hoped that these evacuations will prevent the fatalities experienced in Alaska, Canada, and Oregon."_South Carolina's tenor added.

"_All American allied nations around the Pacific Ocean have stated that they will contact us when the tsunami reaches their shores." _North Carolina ended the twin states report.

"Very good, you two let us know if Hawaii needs more resources to pull off these evacuations. On to Virginia, what can the US Geological Survey tell us?"

"_At this point, not much. We know that this was the largest earthquake that the USGS has ever measured in North America, and only the second earthquake to set up something called a free osculation wave. Basically the earthquake was so large shook the entire planet, and the earth is still vibrating and probably will continue to do so for the next few days."_Virginia voice choked for a few moments, then she continued to speak.

"_Unfortunately, it is very difficult to predict just how damaged Alaska will be from an earthquake as large as this. We simply don't have anything to compare it to, but we can say that much of the towns and cities will be partially or completely destroyed. There are no known types of building which could remain standing on an unsteady material like the deltas most Alaska communities are built on that can withstand that intensity of shaking for over four minutes. Add the tsunami and we are looking at the most powerful natural disaster in North America's history and the geologists were taking the eruption of Novarupt into the account."_

"Have there been any physical reports of the amount or extent of the damage?" New York voiced the question that on the back of the other states minds.

"_It was already dark when the wave hit most locations, and it will not be possible to map the extent of the damage until we get more daylight." _Virginia admitted. "_What is known is that harbors along the entire coast of North America have been severely damaged by the tsunami. The brief radio messages from Alaskan cities such as Anchorage seem to indicate that these communities were either completely leveled by the earthquake, on fire, or swept away."_

"Thank you for that report Virginia, we all hope that daylight will bring answers. Maryland, what is the state of our national security?"

"_I at least have some good news_." Maryland quietly tired to lift the mood a little. "_While we did lose communication with Clear Air Force Station for a period of six minutes, they are currently fully back online and there have not been any other issues with the defense network. While we will continue to monitor conditions in Alaska, we have come to the conclusion that our national boundaries have not been breached."_

"That is good news, Delaware can we hope that the report on the state of Army and Air Force will be as optimistic?"

"_I can't say that it is as positive."_Delaware admitted. "_We currently have limited communication with Alaska's military headquarters, which is located in Anchorage. The initial reports indicate that both the Air Force and Army bases in Anchorage have been heavily damaged, but they have maintained military readiness and currently there are no known military casualties."_

"Pennsylvania, have we gotten any additional information about the state of civilian casualties?"

"_There has not been any substantial information, but due to the scale of the disaster the Red Cross and other relief organizations are classifying the earthquake as a mass casualty event." _Pennsylvania's voice was tired and pained. "_Under that classification they are expecting deaths in the hundreds or thousands."_

"We all know that everyone is going to do everything in their power to try to minimize the loss of life." New York said in comfort before calling on his neighbor to the south. "New Jersey, how are the arrangements for getting California back into the states going?"

"_Our contacts within the Red Cross are already making the arrangements for California to be flown home for emergency family leave. Texas is currently preparing to fly to Vietnam to replace him." _Pennsylvania explained.

"Good…" New York paused, and then continued. "Connecticut, what is the state of the Coast Guard and Navy?"

"_Both the Navy and Coast Guard have declared a state of emergency_." Connecticut spoke easily._"All vessels within the affected areas have been ordered to travel to the nearest town or village to assist with evacuations. All available Coast Guard vessels from the Aleutians to Washington State are currently in route and they should beginning to arrive at the heaviest affected ports by tomorrow evening. The navy is also sending ships to aid the naval base at Kodiak Island. It was severally damaged by the tsunami, but they are currently working to get the sea ice off of the airstrip so they can start flying in the needed food and medical supplies_."

"RI, Where is America?"

"_Alfred will be arriving at the naval airstrip in Bethesda, Maryland in three hours. Maryland, Virginia, and a full medical team will be waiting for him at the naval base when his plane arrives. I will let everyone know if there are any changes to the flight plan." _Rhode Island said timidly.

"Great…"New York cleared his throat again."New Hampshire, what is the state of communications with the affected areas?"

"_It is a mess up there, but it could be a lot worse. Basically the primary communication relay station for the State of Alaska was based in Anchorage. As far as we can tell that station was completely destroyed during the earthquake. Luckily the landline that runs from Anchorage to Fairbanks survived, as well as the line from Fairbanks to the Yukon. That meant that the people of Alaska were able to jerry rig a communication center. I am glad to now say that we have both a phone and teletype connection with Anchorage."_

"_What about the other communities?"_Pennsylvania spoke before thinking. New Hampshire replied without missing a beat.

"_That is a different story… Emergency officials have been able to talk to most large towns via HAM radio, but there are smaller communities which have had no contact with the outside world all night."_

"I have a feeling that communications are going to be our biggest challenge in this disaster." New York admitted before moving on. "I won't call on Massachusetts as he is currently in route. Which means it is Maine's turn to report. How is our contact with Canada?"

"_I have been in nearly constant communication with New Brunswick. Our Canadian counterparts were a bit frustrated that they were given no warning about the tsunami. That changed a bit once they realized that the reason that the warning did not go out was because Alaska's communication systems were too heavily damaged to be useful."_Maine commented._"The Canadian Provinces have given their condolences for the American lives lost in this national disaster, and have offered any resources they have on hand as long as it does not hamper with the recovery effort in British Columbia."_

"That is really good to know Maine, and please let New Brunswick know that we are willing to offer Canada any resources that the United States can spare beyond the supplies needed for the Alaska effort." New York took a few deep breaths before saying the words that would end the conference call. "Alright everyone, if there is no other reports that need to be made I believe we should end this conference call. I know that we will conference again at 6 pm EST, but I would like to remind you that if you have any major domestic issues come up inform me call immediately. In any national emergency our first priority needs to be keeping ourselves healthy. Remember if you get sick you will only be an additional burden on the nation."

* * *

Flying into Anchorage was almost like landing on another planet. Even through darkness and lightly falling snow it was clear that prior to the earthquake this sheltered valley had once held an organized little city. That city was now a jumbled mess. The large searchlights being used by the rescue workers showed homes were turned on their sides, office buildings were reduced to piles of rubble. When the C-130 Hercules landed it was pretty clear, that the damage was even more spectacular from the ground.

"Sir…" The voice caused personification of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts stop staring at the broken landscape and focus on the middle-aged soldier standing front of him. "Sir, we need you to move we have we need clear the runway so that we can accept a supply plane in from Fairbanks."

"Oh…" Massachusetts blinked stupidly for a few moments, until he processed the words that were being said to him. "I am sorry. I will move immediately."

"Thank you, sir." The soldier said tiredly over his shoulder before moving to usher the other newly arrived aid workers off of the tarmac.

For this first time since landing Massachusetts got a good look at the people working near the airfield. They were a curious group. Their uniforms indicated that they were mostly military, but the mixture of regulation and non-regulation items (such as a pink but comfortable looking knitted hat) seemed to indicate that these men had reported to duty in a hurry. And they probably hadn't been home yet, Massachusetts added to himself after getting a good look at the dark circles under their eyes and the smears of dirt and grease on their faces.

"Aren't you supposed to go with the Red Cross people?" The voice made Massachusetts turned around. When he did, he saw a military officer staring at him, head cocked to one side.

"Actually, I am with the CDC, the Center for Disease Control. I was sent assess the status of the medical care and sanitation needs of the community, you know so the government knows what medications and things to send up…" Massachusetts tried to explain, while handing over a thick stack of travel documents.

"Oh, so you are a?" The man asked as he paged through the papers.

"A bureaucrat." Massachusetts replied flatly. "I know I may not be the most qualified individual, but I have done some disaster work in other countries and I was available to leave at the drop of a hat…and I don't think that the CDC expected this level of disruption…"

"Things could be a lot worse." The older man smiled tiredly. "That said we would be grateful for any outside resources the CDC could send us, especially along the line of vaccines. We are inoculating as much of the population as possible against typhoid, but our supplies are going to fall far short of the demand." The officer said, handing the stack of papers back to Massachusetts. "Is there anything that I can do to facilitate you assignment?"

"There is one thing…" Massachusetts chewed on his lip trying to figure out the best way to make the request. "In order to do my job, I am actually going to have to go and inspect the hospitals. If possible I will also need to talk to the physicians."

"Well, we as you can see, we are a bit swamped, but if you check into the main desk they might be able to find you a nurse aid or maybe one of the Grey Ladies to help show you around at the military hospital. As to getting to the other medical facilities?" The medical officer shrugged. "We can probably loan you in one of the base taxis. It will be a bumpy ride, most of the streets were heavily damaged by the quake, but the army worked through the night to clear a few avenues through the city."

"Thank you, Doctor…?" Massachusetts asked after glancing at the medical insignia on the man's uniform.

"Lt. Harold Morris, pharmacist, and you?" The man extended his gloved hand.

"Adam Jones." Massachusetts took the offered hand and shook it. "Thank you Lt. Morris. And now I better be going, the sooner that I can start with the survey, the sooner I can get out of everyone's hair." Massachusetts had just picked up his pack and was about to strike out into the camp, when the officer cleared his throat loudly.

"Um Sir?" The lieutenant was clearly trying to keep a straight face as he spoke.

"Yes?"

"The military hospital is in that direction." Lt. Morris nodded in the opposite direction while smiling broadly. He glanced at his watch and shrugged. "Tell you what? I am going to take you there."

* * *

America hated that he had to make this portion of the journey alone, but part of him that was secretly grateful that Canada was no longer sitting beside him on the plane. It wasn't that he didn't love his twin…no, it was because he felt responsible for the pain that Canada and his states were going through. Watching his trusted northern neighbor puke until blood came up almost tore America's heart out. He had wanted to protect his twin so badly, but right now America had his own problems to deal with.

The tsunami had just hit Hawaii and was currently flowing down California. It didn't seem like Hawaii had experienced too much damage. The state had acted on the warning he had received. The evacuations, coupled with the fact that the tsunami that hit Hawaii was far smaller than expected meant that flooding was limited to harbors and beachside properties.

California had not been so lucky. The series of tsunami hadn't even traveled halfway down the state, and there had already been deaths. America didn't know exactly where or how, he just knew that some of his citizens had been swept out to sea and drowned. It made him sick. But it was the thought of how many more had been lost in Alaska was what finally made his stomach rebel. By the time the C-135 Stratolifter landed in the United States, America was huddled in his seat shaking from pain and exhaustion. It took a soft hand on his forehead for him to look up at the concerned faces of two of his states.

"Where is Alaska?" America pleaded.

"We don't know." Maryland said, an edge of fear creeping in to his voice.

"Where is Alaska? Why won't anyone tell me where she is?" At this point America was almost willing to beg.

"Alfred, calm down. We are telling you the truth when we said that we don't know. But that doesn't mean that we are not doing everything in our power to solve that problem. Massachusetts is already in Anchorage. He has checked all of the hospitals and she wasn't there." The Commonwealth of Virginia spoke softly, tried to comfort her nation. "He is currently helping search the downtown area of the city, hopefully, that will help us find her."

"I need to go there…"

"No." Virginia interjected flatly.

"But…" America tried again.

"No, we will not take you to Alaska." Virginia countered; her voice had as much give as a cement wall.

"I need…"

"You need to be in a bed. By the look of you, probably a hospital bed at that." Virginia was trying to use her maternal voice on him and it was making America feel sick. If Virginia was trying to get him to lie down, then Alaska must be in bad shape.

"Please, don't make this harder than it need to be." Maryland practically begged him.

"And if I refuse?" America asked defiantly.

"We have a presidential order to sedate you if it is necessary."

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- In the story, distance plays a major role. Distances in Alaska are in a completely different scale than the rest of the United States. Alaska happens to be 663, 267.26 square miles (1,117,854 square kilometers). This is well over twice the size of Texas and approximately 21% of the total area of the United States. Due to Alaska's shape, it is also nearly as wide and tall as the continental U.S. Because of Alaska's sparse population, there is limited land transportation infrastructure, which has made the state dependant on travel by air and sea. A good example of this can be seen in the city of Anchorage. In a city of 380,800 residents (roughly 40% of the state's total population) 8 airports and the largest port in the state with the capability to accommodate anything from small private boats to large container ships. _

_**End Note-**__ Welcome to the end of the chapter…so what do you think of the story so far? What can I do to make your reading experience better? _

_**Next Chapter**__- _Devastation-_ Canada gets a firsthand look at destruction caused by the tsunami in British Columbia. America is a terrible patient and the search for Alaska continues. _


	5. Chapter 5: Devastation

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone. Yes, I know that this chapter is a bit late, but I had to do fieldwork and unfortunately deserts are not known for their wifi access. Anyway, as always thank you to Pruhana for being kind enough to beta this chapter. Also thank you to Juniper Laurel, mofalle, America96, Oniongrass, and Cutter-Blizzard for taking the time to review. Your feedback really means a lot._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own British Columbia…in fact I haven't been to British Columbia yet…_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Devastation**

* * *

Canada slept for most of the flight to British Columbia and he had to admit it did help to reduce the ache that was threatening to pound a hole in the side of his head. Unfortunately the nap had left the dry taste of mothballs in his mouth and a painful kink in his neck. Sitting alone in the nearly deserted terminal, Canada tiredly tried to rub out the knots that had formed in his shoulder.

"Tea?" Ontario said offering his nation a steaming mug, before settling into his own seat.

"Thank you, Thomas." Canada gave his most populous province a soft smile before taking a deep gulp of mug of tea he was handed. After a few more sips of the perfectly brewed beverage Canada was feeling more functional so he turned to the current issues at hand. "So, what is the plan of attack?"

"First, we will check up on Sean, I have already had Bert check in on him and Elizabeth is in route but I thought you would like to stop by." Ontario explained, and Canada nodded his approval. While he trusted Alberta and Saskatchewan to take care of the wounded British Columbia, Canada still wanted to personally check on his own province's health.

"Where do we go from there?" Canada asked as he took another sip.

"After that the Pacific Fleet Commander has arranged transport to the Royal Naval Yard at Esquimalt." Ontario said as he flipped through the stack of forms that currently occupied the province's lap. "Due to the fact that Esquimalt is the home port for our pacific fleet and is located on the heavily affected Vancouver Island, I know you are worried about it. Luckily it looks like there was only minor damage dealt to the fleet. From there I have arranged for a bush plane to Port Alberni to inspect the tsunami damage. We will then fly to the Canadian Forces Base at Comox where you will be staying the night as well as receive any medical care you may require."

"What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"It will depend on how you are feeling, sir."

"That seems reasonable." Canada said with a yawn. "When do we leave?"

"The car should be here any moment."

"Good." Canada nodded and rested his head against the wall. "Wake me when it gets here."

* * *

Bethesda's National Naval Hospital had been the premiere facility for treating the nation's ill and injured marines. Almost from its dedication in 1943, it was also taken over the healthcare for President Franklin Delano Roosevelt and his family. Two years later, the hospital was also determined to be secure enough to provide medical care to many of the personifications of the nations, like Japan, Germany, and Belgium, which America had been assigned to rebuild once the axis had finally surrendered. A few years later in 1947, the hospital took over the job of medical care for the entire American family.

Even as America sat perched on edge of a hospital bed, in a nondescript room he could remember the tragedy that had prompted the change. It had been a beautiful spring afternoon in Washington D.C. The states had been holding their annual meeting all morning and many of them were planning on spending the afternoon enjoying the late cherry blossoms. That had changed when Texas had collapsed unconscious and Louisiana had been forced to his knees. The cause was one of the largest accidental explosions in history.

After extensive investigation it was determined that the Texas City Disaster, had been caused by two ships and a warehouse filled with ammonium nitrate igniting. The resulting explosion was powerful that it ripped the wings off of planes flying in the area and shattered windows in the city of Huston over 40 miles of way. It also nearly leveled the port town of Texas City, injured over 5,000, and killing an estimated 600 or so people.

While Texas City was successfully rebuilt, the repercussions of the explosion where wide spread. One of the programs developed in the wake of the disaster was the State Medical Monitoring Workgroup. Now there was a team of specially trained doctors and nurse prepared to care for any critically injured nation or state, and a series of hidden rooms in which they could be treated. Unfortunately this program wasn't going to help Alaska much if they couldn't find her. America's chain of thought was instantly broken by the sight of Virginia in the doorway. The State didn't look particularly happy which wasn't a good sign.

"Alaska?" America asked rising to his feet. Virginia was silent, staring at him with her chocolate colored eyes. Unfortunately the nurse who had been busily taking vitals wasn't as quiet.

"Alfred, sit still!" The nurse fussed as she tried to take a blood sample. Then when it was clear that he wasn't paying her any attention she turned to Virginia with a sigh. "You better hurry up and tell him if you have any news. Otherwise I doubt he will hold still for the rest of the exam."

"America, I have been taking to Massachusetts…" Virginia started, but then paused. "I think you should sit down for this."

"Okay…" America replied as he sat back down on the edge of his bed, a feeling of dread starting to build in his chest. Virginia then turned to the nurse.

"Could you give us a few minutes?"

* * *

Virginia was worried about America. He didn't take the news that Massachusetts hadn't been able to locate Alaska at one of Anchorages many field hospital or in the cities many piles of rubble. She suspected that he would have taken the news that Massachusetts suspected that Alaska might have been one of the critically injured patients sent to a California hospital even worse, so she kept her mouth shut. There was no need to disrupt her nation's mental state any further, it was dark enough.

Currently America was being torn apart by overwhelming sense of guilt. After all America was suppose to be the world's hero. When he failed to be that hero, his actions usually proved to be volatile and unpredictable. In the few cases when the United States or its territories had been attacked, America's guilt and anger would fuel him into reckless battle. But when natural disaster hit he often torn himself searching for a way to predict or prevent them.

More often than not America had discovered some type of solution. After the Tri-State Tornados he had order the precursor to the National Weather Service to create a way to predict tornados. After Galveston Hurricane, America began an in depth study of the cyclonic storms and discovered a way to predict their paths. But despite the thousands of dollars the U.S. had pumped into the US Geological Survey, no one had found a way to successfully predict earthquakes.

Even the Japanese, the first nation to study the earthquake and the tsunami had only a rudimentary knowledge of why the earth moved so violently. Japan couldn't even shed light on why this morning some communities on the west coast had been devastated by the tsunami or why neighboring communities had escaped untouched.

In the end, Virginia had to stop thinking about the uneven pattern of destruction and focus on the current problem…how to find Alaska. By now New Mexico should have made it to California and visited the military hospital looking for Alaska. At any moment Virginia expected to hear the phone ring and have her sister tell her that the youngest member of their family had been found. But there was also the chance that, like Massachusetts, New Mexico's search might turn up fruitless. If that happened everyone would have to consider the fact that state of Alaska might have broken under the strain of this natural disaster. The payphone in the waiting room rang, and Virginia reached up and grabbed it.

"Sophia, please give me some good news." Virginia practically begged.

"_The Jane Doe sent down from Alaska is Samantha."_The tired voice on the other end of the phone said quietly.

"And…" Virginia tried to push.

"_They are not expecting her to survive the night."_New Mexico sighed unhappily._"Listen, she is a complete mess. She has received three transfusing so far and has flat lined a few times already. Unfortunately with the head injury she sustained they can't do much more for her."_

"Why?"

"_From what they explained, a lot of medications can mask signs of bleeding in her brain."_

"But wouldn't her 'medical condition' prevent that from happening?" Virginia tried to hide the annoyance rising within here. For goodness sake Alaska was a state not a human. Brain bleeding might be a setback to her recovery, but it wasn't going to kill her.

"_Yes, but I can't exactly go to the doctors and explain that to them. The doctor's wouldn't believe me and I won't be able to support Samantha very well if they lock me in some loony bin."_

"True…" Virginia felt guilty for her previous annoyance. It was difficult even for the medical staff who knew their secret to fully wrap their head around the fact their charges were practically immortal. They could only guess how an outsider would react to the news. Virginia's heart sank with the realization that Alaska was going to have to suffer until they got her to D.C. The only thing they could do was to make sure that she didn't suffer alone. "Sophia, stay with her okay, stay with her until we can get her to D.C."

"_Will do Sis."_

With that Virginia hung up the phone. After a few deep breaths she composed herself and walked down the hall to the commander of the hospital's office. Hopefully the Navy would have an idea how to get the personification of Alaska to the Nation's capital.

* * *

Vancouver was a young city, even by North American standards, but it was rapidly one of the most important cities on Canada's west coast. It was developing into a national economic and cultural center, a fact which allowed Vancouver to flourish even while the rest of the nation was suffering from the effects of inflation and high unemployment. Unfortunately the cities natural geography, while beautiful, had caused this thriving city to become one of the most densely populated one in North America.

It was due to this crowding that the personification of British Columbia had chosen to relocate his Vancouver residence out of the city center and into the suburb of West Vancouver. British Columbia's Vancouver home was a small but tasteful building located in the older part of town. Even through the late winter snow, it was clear to see that the yard held a flourishing garden in the summer months.

Which made perfect sense, Canada mused to himself as Ontario fished out a house key. Out of all of his provinces, British Columbia was the one who always tried to bring the outdoor inside. A smile played on edge of the nation's lips as he thought of just how much havoc the Dominion of British Columbia had caused in England's house when they were younger.

When Ontario finally got the door open, Canada entered an unusually dark and quiet house. Concerned, Canada quickly walked from room to room in search for British Columbia. Canada found him at the back of the house, by the great bay window. The province was staring unseeingly at the sea, while absentmindedly fiddling with a set of bandages wound across his right wrist.

"You know you shouldn't do that?" Ontario broke the silence as he entered the room.

"Sorry?" British Columbia blinked up at them like a spooked deer.

"Play with your bandages like that." Ontario motioned to the pink stained gauze. "We may be extremely resistant to infection, but there is still a chance."

"Don't worry, we all do it sometimes." Canada smiled tried to comfort the obviously distressed province. For a few moments it seemed to work, but then British Columbia tried to stand.

"Sorry, I wasn't really prepared for a visit. Would you like some tea or something?" British Columbia tried to make his way to his feet, but struggled to keep his balance. Finally he sunk back into the chair with a look of defeat.

"No, Sean, don't worry about it. We were just stopping in to make sure that you were alright before Ontario and I went to inspect the damage at Vancouver Island." Canada couldn't help but notice the way that British Columbia shuddered when he mentioned of Vancouver Island.

"Have you eaten?" Ontario asked clinically and British Columbia looked up at them with haunted eyes.

"I don't think that…I don't think I can eat for a while. Every time I think about eating, I remember that wave…I remember the people screaming as their homes filled with water and I couldn't do anything to stop it…" As British Columbia spoke his words become quieter and quieter until he finally dissolved into choking sobs.

"It is alright, Sean." Canada said soothingly as he rubbed slow circles across his wounded province's back. "Shhh. I promise you, British Columbia, eventually everything is going to be alright."

* * *

'What if she wasn't ready to become a state?' The question mulled around in America's head over and over again. Even though he knew that there wasn't any way he could have known that a disaster of this magnitude would befall Alaska within five years of the territory becoming a state, he still felt he should have done something to prevent it. He felt that somehow all of those dead Americans were his fault.

America heard a soft noise and then noticed that he was staring at Virginia's less than sensible high heels. He raised his eyes to meet the eyes of his oldest state. Her face was still pinched with concern and America felt his stomach knot with another wave of fear.

"We have located Alaska, she was transferred to a hospital in California. Her current condition is critical and so the hospital staff has arranged for a military medical transport to bring her back to Bethesda Medical center." Virginia spoke softly, in the voice she usually used when she was afraid of upsetting him. "Because states often feel a level of relief being in close proximity to you, the medical staff has authorized us for the medical flight. If you want to go we are going to be joining them we need to…"

America was on his feet and out the door before Virginia even had a chance to finish her statement. He might not have been able to prevent the Good Friday Earthquake, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing everything in his power to alleviate the suffering that natural disaster had brought to his second youngest state.

* * *

The sister towns of Alberni and Port Alberni were nestled at the head of the scenic Alberni Inlet. While the town was supported by everything from farming to logging, its greatest asset was its deep and natural sheltered harbor. For centuries the snow-covered peaks of Mount Arrowsmith and Mount Kilstsa, as well as the Broken Group Islands had protected this community from the strong storms that often blew across the Pacific Ocean. This had allowed people to build down in the low floodplains which separated the two cities.

From Canada's vantage point on a hill in Alberni, it was pretty clear the historic tameness of the harbor might have been the downfall for the towns. It had encouraged people to build their homes in the flat land between the valley's two main rivers and along the water's edge. Now it was easy to see the empty places were homes once stood. The scars left by the high water mark.

"Do we have any clue how many people were killed?" Canada asked, his voice filled with the shock of horror stretched before him.

"No." The Alberni city police officer admitted somberly. "The army only got here an hour or so before you did, and that isn't nearly enough time to even start searching through the remains of the town. It will probably be days before all the bodies are found. That is if they will ever be found, it is possible that many were swept to sea."

"Is there anything else that the Canadian Government can do to help?" Ontario almost whispered.

"I am probably not the right person to ask…" The middle-aged officer said nervously.

"You are the perfect person to ask." Canada spoke warmly trying to encourage the man to give him an honest answer. "You know this community better than most people. You know what they have lost and you know what they need to make it through the next few weeks."

"I may not have the right to say this, but the one thing we really need right now is money. I mean look at this place." The man looked thoughtfully down at the ground as he spoke. "We have at least fifty to sixty homes that are completely gone, another maybe five hundred which are damage beyond repair. This tidal wave has torn the twin towns of Alberni and Port Alberni in pieces. We were lucky. The neighboring communities have taken us in. Fed us, clothed us, given us a place to sleep, but a hot cup of Joe isn't going to rebuild our homes and I hate to admit it but none of the communities on this island have the financial means to help us."

"I do not know how much the federal government can offer, we are in a recession after all, but know that you will be a priority." Canada spoke with the authority of his nation behind him, and it was easy to see that his words caused his citizen to relax visibly. For a few heartbeats, everyone nearby felt the overwhelming feeling that as bad as things were right now, things would eventually be okay. Then the wind rose, rattling some windows and breaking the spell.

"Is there anything else that you need, sir?" The police officer commented awkwardly. "I mean if I can be useful I can stay, of course, but I would like to get back to the search."

"No, we can make our way home from here." Canada tried to give a comforting smile. The stressed and tired officer didn't even appear to see it as he mechanically turned and made his way down the hill to his police car. With the human gone the state and province lapsed into a painful silence. That was only broken when Ontario turned to his nation, eyes pleating for an answer.

"Father, what do we do now?"

Canada gave a small sad smile and placed a hand on his provinces shoulder before letting his eyes scan the broken community in the valley below them. As much as Canada wished that he had a good answer, he didn't. Sometimes there was simply nothing that could be done about a disastrous situation like this. The damage was done, and the dead were already beyond help. Still the nation swallowed down his own grief and spoke softly.

"We pray that tomorrow will be better."

* * *

_**Historical Note-**__ For a period of time it was illegal for meteorologist to even say the world tornado. The thought behind this was that because the U.S. military, the primary weather forecaster for the U.S. at that time, had no idea how to predict tornados that admitting that they existed would only frighten the public. That position changed on March 18, 1925 when a power full F5 storm plowed across parts of Missouri, Illinois, and Indiana killing at least 700 people._

_In the aftermath of the disaster it became clear that hundreds of lives would have been saved if there had been some way to warn the public. This caused the U.S. Government to fund several studies on the formation of tornadoes. Now we not only know what causes tornadoes, but we can successfully predict which storms are likely to from them. This allows communities to have enough warning to take shelter. Each year that system is credited with saving over 200 lives every year._

_**End Note**__- Hi reader, see the pretty little review button? Why not take a minute or two to push it and leave a comment. I promise that I take your reviews very seriously._

_**Next Chapter-**_Miracle_- As Easter Morning dawns, it is clear that something amazing had happened in British Columbia. Canada is unable to come up with any other word but miracle. In Alaska, Anchorage has truly become a twenty-four hour city as the broken community becomes the hub for the earthquake relief effort. Still, all take a few moments to remember those who were lost and be grateful for all who survived._


	6. Chapter 6: Miracles

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. Welcome to this week's chapter. But before I start, I need to give a few shout outs. First a huge thank you to Pruhana and the amazing job she does betaing the chapter each week. Also a thank you to Missnoodlechan, Hurricaneclaw, The Riptide Writer, America96, Cutter-Blizard, and Oniongrass for taking the time to leave a review._

_**Disclaimer**__- I own an Easter Hat…unfortunately that still doesn't mean that I can claim Hetalia as my own_.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Miracles**

* * *

Easter Sunday, a holiday usually celebrated with ornate hats, crowded church services and elaborate meals. This Easter was proving different. Today as the sun dawned, two nations were still holding their breaths. In British Columbia, the Canadian Army was still sieving through the debris of flooded homes looking for the bodies of the tsunami's victims. In Alaska, all four branches of the American military were racing against the elements to clear rail lines, harbors, airstrips and roads.

As new communities along the Gulf of Alaska were reached, they provided more stories of the horrors that had befallen them. Soon the newspapers were filled with stories of the waves swallowing villages leaving one or two structures standing, and images of boats sitting among the wreckage of business buildings. But the stories that seemed to speak to America were about the town of Seward.

Clinging to the western side of a glacial-carved fjord, Seward was the unofficial entrance to the interior of Alaska. During the summer months, it was not unusual to see large cargo containers, an oil tanker, and the state ferry at the docks at the same time. On a lucky day, you might even spot a submarine trawling the depths of Resurrection Bay. Each winter when the water around Anchorage froze, Seward, a hundred miles south, only got busier as it received most of the shipping bound for the State of Alaska.

But while Seward was vitally important to the economy of Alaska, it was not the reason the city was currently captivating America. No that was because of an award. The All American City award was given to fifteen towns and cities that best displayed the spirit of America. In December, Seward had been given that award and town had been preparing to celebrate the win when the earthquake and tsunami had wrecked their community. Now the outside world was forced to confront the question of that if a town which represented the very best of American social values and innovation could so easily be destroyed, what did that say about the possible disasters that their own cities faced?

Due to Seward's high profile position, it was only a matter of time, and not much of it, before the entire nation knew that the harbor was gone and there was floating raffs of oil on the bay. Across America people learned about the U.S. soldiers that had run to high ground in front of the land bound tsunami, grabbing every young child on they saw, and carrying them to safety. They also heard about the plight of the National Guard Unit from Seward who had been training in Anchorage when the earthquake hit. Now HAM radio operators were avidly following the progress of the men as they dug a slit through hundreds of avalanches and landslides that blocked the only road home.

"I don't think I can just stand back and do nothing…" Pennsylvania sat staring at the radio in a state of almost shock. After all Oil City, Pennsylvania had also been preparing to celebrate the fact they had been named an All America City.

"It is not like you are in a position to do anything." New Jersey commented almost coldly.

"We are going to send them donations." Pennsylvania said softly, and mostly to himself.

"Of what?" New Jersey replied sarcasm dripping from their voice.

"I don't think it really matters what is sent, as long as it is useful." Pennsylvania shrugged as he grabbed his coat and started to spread the word.

* * *

It had been less than forty-eight hours since the massive earthquake had hit Alaska, but it felt like a lifetime. Massachusetts had been in constant motion since he landed in Anchorage. He had gone inspecting the hospitals, he had helped the soldiers dig through the rubble of downtown looking for trapped people, he had bandaged hundreds of cuts and scrapes. And still there were thousands of little tasks that still need to be done.

Even in the early hours of the morning the people of Alaska seemed to take the overwhelming task of survival in stride. From the half collapsed cement wall that Massachusetts sat on outside the temporary military hospital, he could feel the rumble of heavy equipment tearing down the buildings that were on the verge of collapse, he could smell the bread baking in the commissary kitchens, and hear the sound of men tirelessly repairing aircraft that were left crippled when parts of the hanger roof collapsed. It left the state with the question whether these people found time to sleep.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Massachusetts looked up and saw Lt Morris coming over with two mugs of lukewarm coffee. The military man handed a cup to the exhausted state and settled himself on the low wall of rubble that Massachusetts was perched on.

"Don't know if they are worth that much." Massachusetts said as he gingerly took a sip of the black liquid. "Honestly I was just wondering when anyone found time to sleep around here. I haven't been working nearly as hard as many of these men and I am already completely drained."

"Maybe I should drag you home and force you to crash on my couch?" Lt. Morris gave a soft chuckle. "I am sure that Melinda would not complain if I took home a stray or two."

"Melinda?"

"The most beautiful woman in the world, and the girl consented to be my wife and bear our three children." Lt. Morris smiled fondly into his mug.

"Sounds like she got the short end of the stick." Massachusetts did his best to keep a straight face as he took another sip from his now cold coffee.

"You don't know the half of it." This time the Lieutenant gave a full bellied laugh, but then he gave the state a good look. "But really, come stay the night at my place. I was lucky, while my house is a mess it is still standing."

"Are you sure that it won't be a bother?"

"Of course it will be a bother." Lt. Morris said with a smile. "But honestly, this whole earthquake has been such a bother that we will barely notice."

"Oh." Massachusetts murmured quietly. "I guess I can take you up on that then, as long as you let me repay you for the stay."

"Then that's settled. You are coming to my place for a few hours of shuteye. Then you can have a hot meal and help clean up the suburbs a bit before you come back here." Lt. Morris rose to his feet and offered Massachusetts a hand.

"Thanks Lieutenant." Massachusetts said as he let the officer pull him to his feet.

"No problem, and stop calling me Lieutenant. You are a guest in my home."

"Thanks Harold." Massachusetts said his mind already savoring the thought of a soft bed and the possibility of clean sheets.

At the Royal Canadian Naval Yard in Esquimalt, the base commander had arranged for Canada to take over a small office overlooking the harbor. From that vantage point the nation could easily see the first touches of pink in the sky. This was a clear indication that, Canada had spent the entire night seated at his desk staring at the sea, instead of sleeping in a bed.

* * *

"Yes, thank very much for that information. I will pass it on to Mr. Williams immediately." Ontario's clipped accent sounded muffled through the wall that separated their offices. "Thank you again."

As Canada watched the first slivers of dawn appear on the bleak horizon he heard Ontario take a few unsteady breaths to steady himself before Canada heard the clatter of the tea kettle on a tea tray. There was the sound of footsteps and then a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Canada called. The sight tear tracks across his province's face quickly drew his attention. "Thomas, what is going on? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong?" Ontario spoke the edges of his lips quivering.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Mathew…Canada, that was the official report on the number of people affected by the tsunami in British Columbia." At Ontario's words Canada felt himself tense up, but then his province face broke into a massive smile. "There have been injuries but no one is missing."

"What?" Canada asked in shock, unable to fully comprehend what had just been said.

"Everyone is accounted for. I don't know how, but somehow everyone lived through it."

* * *

Five hours of sleep was not nearly enough, but it was difficult to sleep through an aftershock when it tosses you out of bed. It also didn't help that entire house was currently tilted sideways by five degrees which caused Massachusetts to roll down the sloping floor into an upturned bookshelf. For a few moments Massachusetts considered just grabbing the quilt from the bed and going back to sleep on the floor. Unfortunately the bed was beyond reach and there was a book currently poking him in the ribs.

Tossing the offending volume of 'The Phantom Tollbooth' onto the bed, Massachusetts slowly got to his feet and put on his coat to combat the chilly air. He quietly folded the blanket and sheets, placing them on the corner of the bed. He tried to quietly open the door to the room, but found it to be jammed shut. After a good three minutes of ramming his shoulder against the wood he finally got the door to swing open. He also suspected that his shoulder would also be sporting a set of severe bruises for his trouble.

The hallway to the living room was narrow and dark, which wasn't that big of a surprise. There were rumors that Whittier already had their power plant up, but for now Anchorage was still without electricity. There many generators in town, but they were all being used by the military, hospitals, or state and city government. Luckily most Alaskans had at least one or two additional sources of heat. Mrs. Morris was currently using the little potbelly stove in the living room to cook… Massachusetts didn't have any clue what the meal was, and at this point he really didn't care. Whatever Mrs. Morris was making smelled good and he was surprisingly hungry.

"Why, aren't you just like a soldier?" Melinda remarked with a soft southern drawl as he entered the room. She handed him a thick steak on a chipped plate, which Massachusetts took with both hands.

"I don't know what you mean ma'am."

"What I meant is that you have a natural ability of find the kitchen whenever there is food on." The housewife smiled. "That was how Howard and I met, you know. I came up here to help man a concession counter on the Alaskan Highway one year, and Howard being the young solider that he was always knew exactly when the pies were coming out of the oven." She nodded her head towards the steak even as she put another on the stove. "Dig in."

Massachusetts didn't need any other encouragement to start eating but he did his best to keep up the conversation between bites. "So do you eat steak for breakfast very often?"

"Oh no." Melinda chuckled. "It is just that without power, our icebox isn't working. While it is cold enough outside to keep the frozen goods frozen for some time, weather this time of year is rather unpredictable. I figured the wisest thing to do was to cook the perishable goods and use it to feed the neighborhood."

"Where is everyone else eating?" Massachusetts asked, his mouth half full of meat.

"Wherever they can. There are several soup kitchens that have been set up around town and apparently the military has been issuing military rations to some of the outlying communities." Melinda said quietly as she wiped her fingers on her apron. "You are probably wondering why my family isn't taking advantage of those resources? Well it is because we were lucky. My family has everything that we need and I am not going to take resources away from those who have lost everything…and honestly, who would want to eat those military rations anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Massachusetts said somberly. "By the way, has Harold gotten up yet?"

"Oh yes, he left a few hours ago." Melinda cocked her head to one side a twinkle in her eye. "Apparently all of the girl scouts in town have been enlisted as nursing aids and there is an unofficial competition going on to see if the regular staff or the scouts can put in the most hours. It must be getting pretty heated because Howard muttered something about 'not going to be beaten by some girl scout' when he walked out the door this morning."

"I may not have known him long, but that sounds like Harold." Massachusetts admitted. "We made a deal. He would give me a place to sleep and I would help clean up around the house. With Harold already at the hospital, I guess you get to pick what you want cleaned."

"There is one thing…"

Before Massachusetts knew it, he was helping to stuff two very rambunctious, three year old boys into their Sunday best while trying to wash the remains of breakfast off of their faces.

* * *

Pennsylvania was standing on the edge of a semitrailer in Oil City amazed at the turn out. It was pretty clear that the citizens were truly concerned about the well being of their sister city. By nine AM they came, baring plies of used clothing and well-loved stuffed animals, heavy blankets and cans of summer tomatoes. Someone even brought a washing machine. It was quickly becoming clear that if donations continued to pour in at this rate, they were going to need a much bigger truck.

* * *

The base chapel was just under a mile from the Morris's home. It was a reasonable walk but by the end of it Massachusetts found himself carrying the Morris's eight year old daughter so she wouldn't get her dress dirty in the dirty slush that had formed on the roads. The little church on base wasn't in pristine condition; in fact, it still looked like it was in shambles. Some of the windows were broken, there was plaster powder all across the seats, and the steeple had collapsed. Still, it did not prevent people from praying in it.

It only took a few minutes for Melinda to get her three children seated in a row on one of the cleaner pews. She was about to take her own seat by the wall when she turned and saw Massachusetts still standing in the aisle. Her cheeks suddenly flushed pink.

"I am sorry I probably should have asked if you were a Christian before dragging you to church." Melinda apologized embarrassed.

"No worries." Massachusetts shrugged her off. "Honestly, I always thought of myself as an agnostic. I do have to admit this is one of those times when prayer looks good."

Massachusetts took the seat by the aisle and started to play with the twin boys to keep them quiet until the sermon started. It didn't take long. In less than five minutes, the army chaplain stood in the front of the room and started to speak.

"We gather here, people of many faiths, of many backgrounds. Some of you have lived in Anchorage for your entire lives; others are aid of workers who have only been in Alaska for a few hours. Regardless of your history, you have not only been touched by the terror of the earthquake that racked our state two days ago, but you have also been able to see the extraordinary virtues of the human race." The chaplain said his voice tired but still strong. "At this holiday celebrating the resurrection of our Lord nearly two thousand years ago, we are now faced with an dilemma will we let this tragedy consume our beloved Alaska or will we choose to learn from this experience and build an Alaska that is even better."

There was a lot of amens to the chaplain's sermon then the group sang a few hymns about hope, graces, and resurrection. Then the meeting ended and the parishioners dispersed back to their assigned tasks. On the way out of the building Massachusetts caught Melinda's attention.

"Are you sure that you will not need help getting home?"

"No, I think I have it under control." Melinda gave him a soft, tired smile as she looked lovingly down at her children. "Keep up your work, and know that you are in our prayers."

Massachusetts took a few moments to look fondly at the family as they walked towards home, before he turned and began to walk towards the military hospital. There was still a lot of work to be done, but Massachusetts had no doubt that these Alaskans were up to the challenge.

* * *

Canada had experienced a miracle. There was simply no other way of putting it. The largest tidal wave in Canada's recorded history had swept into towns of Prince Rupert, Tofino, Hot Springs Cove, Zeballos, Amai, Alberni, and Port Alberni causing millions of dollars of damaged but not a single Canadian life had been lost. Just over four hundred families were caught sleeping when seawater had flooded them, yet every citizen was safe and accounted for. Even though a large percentage of some communities had lost everything and were now sheltered in school gymnasiums and army tents, there was an overwhelming sense of gratitude.

It was true that feeling of relief was tempered by the fact that there were countless confirmed deaths in Alaska, California, and Oregon. Still, there was one person in the world that Canada wanted to share this wonderful news with. The phone for the US State Department rang for nearly a minute before a secretary picked up the phone.

"_This is the United States of America State Department. May I ask who is speaking?"_The secretary on the other end droned.

"Hello, this is Mathew Williams, can you please connect me to Alfred Jones?"

"_I am sorry Mr. Williams."_This time the secretary sounded a bit apologetic._"Unfortunately Mr. Jones is unavailable at the moment."_

"When will he become available?" Canada asked politely, assuming that his brother must be currently in a meeting with his boss or something. It soon became apparent that the situation was much more worrisome.

"_I am sorry, but I do not know that information, but it will probably be sometime as his current whereabouts are listed as Bethesda Naval Hospital…in the ICU…"_

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- The Seward Highway, which is made of Alaska Route 1 and 8, is considered to be one of the most important roads in the state. It is approximately 125 miles (200 km) long and cuts through the interior of the Kenai Peninsula. The role of the Seward highway was to provide an addition route to bring goods from one of Alaska's largest warm water port to the people living in the interior of the state, a role which the road still plays today._

_At the time of the Good Friday Earthquake, the Seward Highway was only twelve years old but it was so essential to Alaskan commerce that several communities had sprung up a long its course. All of these communities were severely damaged by the earthquake and were isolated from the rest of the state. In order to connect these communities with the rest of the world, the Alaskan National guard was enlisted to help clear the road. _

_It was a daunting task. The Seward Highway covered with hundreds of avalanches, rock, and mudslides, as well as split by deep fishers. To make things worse every bridge between Anchorage and Seward had been torn out of the ground. In a fight for time, the military used snow to pack the fishers and carved slits in the slides. Many of these slits were just large enough to allow the convoy to pass through. In many cases it was so narrow that a trucks side view mirrors would scrape along both sides._

_**End Note**__- The plot thickens…so if you are enjoying the story so far, let me know and get a preview of the next chapter._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- _Nightmares_- After an emergency call from Canada, England gets on the first flight bound for Washington D.C. When he arrives he discovered that America is stubbornly refusing treatment. Massachusetts leaves the relative safety of Anchorage for the epicenter of destruction…Valdez._


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, just to warn you this chapter was particularly emotionally draining to write. Because of the high emotions it might be rough for some of you to read, especially if you have connections to areas that have been affected by similar natural disasters. Anyway, thank you for Pruhana for betaing this chapter. Thank you to Rhino7, Mofalle, Oniongrass, Cutter-Blizzard, Silverclaw the Destined, KaiDreavus213, and various guests who left reviews for the last chapter. Also a very specially hello to all my Alaskan friends out there who took the time to read. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia or a bush plane, but I have been lucky enough to live just north of __Alaska's most beautiful mountains._

* * *

Chapter 7- Nightmares

* * *

England had issues with flying. It wasn't that he did not understand the technology; he did have a degree in engineering from Cambridge University. It also wasn't due to shorter traveling time. No, the reason that England didn't like flying was because he had either been traveling across the ocean or firmly planted on solid ground for over two thousand years. After all that experience, England felt very odd being suspended in the air. Add the fact that there was practically nothing to do until your flight touched down so flying was downright irritating. England had to take back his last thought. There was technically one thing to do while flying…watch the stewardesses.

As far as England could tell they specifically designed those miniskirts to ride up whenever the stewardess did anything more involved than breathing. Under normal circumstances, England probably would have enjoyed the show. These were not normal circumstances and England's worry for America's wellbeing was driving him to the edge of a panic attack.

"Would you be interested in some wine?" England glanced up at the tall woman who was manning a cart of refreshments.

"No thank you, miss." England said a tad bit annoyance and regret.

In truth England wanted the wine, he wanted to forget the reason that he was on this plan bound to the capital city of America. Unfortunately, he couldn't convince himself to get drunk. Not when Canada had called him for help, not when his most powerful ally was in the hospital, his condition unknown. If Russia found out that America's health had been severely compromised, WWIII was a very real possibility. England shuddered and tried to push the thought out of his mind. He attempted to before turning his attention back to the thick stack of diplomatic correspondence he had brought with him. It had been six hours and he still hadn't gotten through the first page.

* * *

On the other side of the world, Canada also wasn't enjoying his flight. He was the only passenger was sitting in the back of one of the large military transport planes that the Canadian Royal Air Force used. On a normal day Canada would have been able to list off all of the aircraft details, but right now he couldn't even dredge up the name. Not that it really mattered, Canada admitted to himself. Right now, his first and foremost priority was getting to the side of his wounded brother and ally.

* * *

…_I believe that the National Guard should cut through the offending landslide and restore the course of the Ship Creek later today or possibly early tomorrow. While it will not solve the problem of the damaged water cisterns, the creek will provide enough water for the city of Anchorage until proper repairs can be made this summer. There are some optimistic people that think that running water might be returned to some parts of town sometime this week, but personally I think that existing infrastructure is too damaged to be useable and that a functioning municipal water system will not be built until early summer._

_As for your other question, the one major thing that Anchorage is currently in great need for is increased laundry facilities. The military base laundries are currently working at full tilt washing the linens for all for the hospitals and Red Cross aid stations in the surrounding area. The soldiers on laundry duty are doing a remarkable job given the situation, but they are barely staying ahead of the medical linens, even on a twenty-four hour shift. _

_The Base laundries have had no opportunities to address the need for clean clothing in the rest of the community. While it is true that many people have access to a spare change of clothing, there is still a large portion of the community that is currently homeless. Many of the people have not had a chance to change clothing in over two days. If more facilities do not open up to deal with both civilian and military everyday laundry, well I don't know any other way to put it, things will probably start getting fairly smelly. Even without concerns about the smell the lack of clean cloths has really public health implications…._

Massachusetts fully planned on finishing that sentence before acknowledging the person who was currently standing next to him reading over his shoulder, but eventually the sheer annoyance of having someone breathing down his neck caused him to turn to look the person in the face. It was Lt. Morris. That took away some of his annoyance, but definitely not all of it.

"Can I help you?"

"You don't have any particular orders or attachments that require you to be in Anchorage right?" Harold asked almost timidly.

"No." Massachusetts said as he put down his report. "As long as I can report the medical and sanitation needs of Alaskan communities, I can pretty much do it from anywhere..." Then Massachusetts saw the look in Lt. Morris's eye and started to get worried. "Why are you asking?"

"We have got a bit of a situation."

"What is going on?" Massachusetts asked as he quickly swept his files into the waterproof document bag that never left his side.

"I am sure that you have already heard that Anchorage managed to avoid the brunt of this earthquake…"

"Yes." Massachusetts prompted.

"Well most of the smaller communities are being evacuated either to Anchorage or to towns farther inland, like Fairbanks. Unfortunately there aren't enough resources available to us to transport everyone out of big communities like Whittier or Seward so we are trying to support them by air until the Coast Guard can help set up temporary harbors."

"What exactly does this have to do with me?" Massachusetts eyes narrowed.

"You know we are short handed with medical personal such as doctors and nurses. The community is helping as best they can, but they are not trained to set a fracture or stitch someone up. Both the Lower 48 and the Canadian Government have sent doctors, and have pledged to send more but we have immediate needs right now…"

"So you need me to help provide medical care?"

"Yes and no. I mentioned you to my commander and he thinks that you could help us inoculate the town of Valdez against Typhoid. Normally we would send a several medics to do it, but our hospitals our swamped right now. And it wouldn't be like you would be alone out there; a team of doctors was already dispatched from Fairbanks, so the only thing they would need you for is to give the shots. I know it is a lot to ask, and as a civilian there is no way to order you to go but…"

From the tone of Lt. Morris's voice it was pretty certain that Harold and his commander felt pretty desperate. But it was clear to Massachusetts that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. There was only one moral option.

"When do I leave?"

* * *

England had only been in America for less than two hours and was already in a foul mood. Even with his diplomatic papers it had been a pain to get through customs, the taxi driver had taken him to the wrong entrance of the hospital, and now the nurse at the reception area was saying that there was no patients by the name of Alfred Jones currently checked in to the hospital. England was nearly to the point of saying some fairly undiplomatic things when he spotted a very familiar head of hair with the corner of his eye.

"Alfred!" England half shouted as he ran to catch up with the figure.

"Arthur?" Canada turned around surprised and almost gave the older country a bear hug before thinking better of it. "Arthur I am so glad that you are here."

"Mathew, what in the world is going on? I have been asking for Alfred and they keep on telling that there isn't a patient here by that name…"

"That is because Alfred isn't a patient." Canada replied, nervousness clear in his voice.

"The 'git is injured."_And so are you,_ England added to himself.

"Yes, but Alfred is refusing to get any medical treatment." Canada explained. _Well that explains a lot of things_, England groaned internally.

"Let's go see if we can talk sense into him."

* * *

When Harold told Massachusetts that he would be flying to Valdez, he had assumed that the plane would be a bit, well, bigger. For the past two days he had watched as some of the largest cargo planes owned by the United States military take off and land in Anchorage, now Massachusetts was currently sitting in the cockpit of one of the smallest planes in the fleet, the Canadian built de Havilland Beaver. Well technically this plane didn't belong to the Air Force; instead it belonged to the Civilian Air Patrol the civilian branch of the service. That was the reason the pilot didn't look like typical military personal.

"So you're not from are around here." The heavily bearded and balding pilot commented conversationally. "Where you from?"

"Massachusetts."

"Nice state."

"You have been there?" Massachusetts asked surprised.

"Nope." The pilot stated matter-a-factly.

"Oh…" Massachusetts commented, not really knowing what else to say.

Due to the fact that he was the only passenger in the supply packed plane and the Beaver was too small to require a copilot, the craft lapsed into an awkward silence. To past time Massachusetts chose to examine the jagged peaks they were flying amongst. Even marred with the tracks of recent avalanches and landslides he couldn't help but admire just how spectacular they were. He must have had a strange look on his face because the pilot began to chuckle.

"Sorry." Massachusetts said with mock offence. "Some of us don't get to see this type of scenery every day."

"If you think this is nice you should go visit the Brooks someday." The pilot said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"The Brooks?"

"The most northern mountain range in the United States."

"Will we see it?" Massachusetts started to scan the horizon to which the pilot gave a sharp barking laugh.

"My goodness boy, do you realize just how big this state is?"

"By your reaction, I am assuming I don't."

"That would be an understatement."

"Okay." Massachusetts said levelly. "Teach me. Let's start out with something simple. How many mountain ranges are in Alaska? Two?"

"Try fourteen?" The pilot laughed again.

"Where is there space to put them all?"

"I told you Alaska was big." The pilot was still laughing, but a little more thoughtfully. For a few moments he checked his map and pointed in a direction that Massachusetts assumed was north. "Now if it was clear enough we might be able to see Mount McKinley, which is the tallest summit in North America. But even the summits of the Alaskan Range have nothing on the Brooks Range. Even the most famous mountain in Alaska can't hold a candle to her most beautiful one."

"Which is?"

"Arrigetch Peaks, there in…"

"The Brooks Range, I get it."

"Good because we are almost there." The pilot said as a wide fjord opened up in front of them.

Massachusetts couldn't help letting his jaw drop as an angry ocean flanked by stoic peaks stretched below them. Then, a black smudge against the snow came into view. The tiny speck of civilization the state spotted had to be the city of Valdez. Even from the air it was easy to see that most of the city had been destroyed. There were the ruin of houses, the tangled mass that must have once been a dock, there was but one important feature Massachusetts did not see amongst the destruction: a runway.

"Where are we going to land?"

"That's the nice thing about bush planes, they can land pretty much anywhere." The pilot remarked as the Beaver approached a large gravel patch and the ground rushed up to greet them. All Massachusetts could do was hope he was right.

* * *

It couldn't be much past four in the morning. America had been standing vigil for his wounded state for just over a day and a half now. He was exhausted, but this was a job that he could trust no one else with. At first the medical staff had tried to convince him to allow his collection of scrapes and cuts to be treated. Now they didn't bother to try to convince the stubborn nation. They would slip in and out of the room like ghosts, taking a temperature here or blood pressure there. Sometimes they would bring something to eat and leave it at America's elbow. He never did more than pick at it.

Suddenly, America realized that he had let his eyes drift shut. He opened them and realized that it was the soft sounds of rustling sheets that had woken him. Searching for the source of the sound America scanned the darkened room and until he noticed that Alaska's right hand was quivering. He reached out to touch it, but her fingers slipped through his hands.

Her eyes met his in a moment of clarity. It took a few moments for Alfred to realize what she was doing. She was trying to comfort him. She knew she was facing the end, and she was trying to comfort him. He tried to open his mouth, to say something. To say anything that would ease his state's suffering. But he never got the chance. Her eyes had already drifting closed, and she was gone.

The alarms screamed, the doctors and nurses rushed in. But Alfred barely felt their presence as he tried to cling to the last traces of Alaska's being. His fingers clung to the mass of bloody bandages and sheets on the bed, his nose desperately trying to breath in the last of Alaska's scent.

"Where is she?" The doctor's asked in a panic at the sight of the now empty bed, but America barely noticed them.

Humans had a body that they could attempt to revive. Humans had the chance to say goodbye to mortal remains. Nations didn't have that option. Nations…when a nation died they didn't leave anything behind. No body, no grave, only the monuments of a dead civilization and a few lines in the history books.

"Samantha is gone. Alaska is dead." America sobbed, burying his head in his hands. Slowly he realized that that someone was gentle shaking his shoulder, but he was too tired to force his eyes open. His soul too lost in despair to care who it was.

* * *

"Alfred…For goodness sakes America, it is just a dream. Wake Up!" England yelled into America's ear while shaking him as hard as he dared.

"But I killed her." America sobbed.

"Wake up, now!"

"Iggy?" The super power asked. He latched onto the older nation, like a drowning man clinging to a spar, even while his voice was filled with doubt.

"Alfred, did you honestly think it is that easy to kill a state?" The look of fear and terror in America's eyes told England more that any words could have. He frowned and patted the frightened nation quietly on head. "Really America, it is true that Alaska is a mess right now. Yes, this is going to take a long recovery, but the point is that she will recover. Alaska, like all of your states is made of tougher stuff."

"But it seemed so real." America whimpered.

"Nightmares sometimes are…"

"England…" America didn't finish the sentence instead he buried his head in his fellow countries shoulder.

"Shhh," England soothed, as he gentle smoothed his fingers through his former colony's hair. "It is okay America. Everything is going to be okay."

Eventually the muffled sobs petered out and the wet patch on England's shirt began to dry. Still England continued to cradle his ally, humming the lullabies that he had sung to him when he was a child, until he was sure that America was asleep. Then England eased the giant nation back into his seat. He needed to talk to the hospital staff about finding America a proper bed.

* * *

Canada had been resting his hand and chin on the edge of Alaska's bed when England entered the room. He was still and quiet, that for a few moments it almost seemed like England thought that Canada was asleep. He was slightly startled when the northern nation spoke.

"How is Alfred?"

"He finally crashed, and is finally in a proper bed." England said, pulling up one of the chairs and settled heavily on it. "I think that some of his doctors are currently treating his injuries."

"That's good." Canada said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Concern was clear in England's voice.

"I will in a little while." Canada soothed. "I think I would like to sit with her for a bit longer." Canada stretched for a few moments and the rested his chin on his palm. "You know, I have always thought of her as a sister."

"I know. You have always been close in both geography and culture. There was a time when I hoped that Alaska would become part of Canada…"

As England spoke, Canada's eyes were slowly drifted close. Soon Canada's breath had evened out to a soft snore. The elder nation wrapped a spare blanket around his former colony's shoulders. With a soft kiss on his charge's forehead, England left to find a cot for Canada.

* * *

At one point in time, Valdez had been a thriving town. That community was now gone.

Massachusetts had seen towns die before. He had, as a child, witnessed native communities succumb to diseases or exterminated in the battles fought over control of land. All of those events had left the smell of death and blood in the air, but none of them could compare to the level of devastation he was currently witnessing in Valdez. The only think that Massachusetts could compare it to was the ruins of a few Midwestern communities that had been swallowed by a tornado, or the bombed out German towns he had seen at the end of WWII.

With most of the residents evacuated to communities farther inland, Valdez was little better than a ruin. About forty percent of the town, including the docks and the main commerce area, had been washed away by pounding of tsunamis. The mayor, one of the few Valdez residents who stayed to help the military sort through the mess, said that they had lost count of how many tidal waves had hit the community after about twentieth. The man had estimated that they must have had about two hundred tsunamis hit their community during first seven hours after the quake.

The parts of town untouched by the tsunamis weren't much better off. At least sixty-five percent of the buildings that were still standing had been shaken clean off of their foundations. Most of the rest were either burned out or were half sunken into the soft deltaic soil. Hungry dogs now prowled the broken, empty streets. It was a scene straight out of an apocalypse. Massachusetts suspected that the only thing preventing the air from being filled with the sickly-sweet scent of decay was the frigid temperatures of the late winter's day.

Massachusetts had spent the morning mechanically inoculating the citizens and soldiers left guarding Valdez. As he worked he saw the hollowed stares of the men and women who had watched their homes, their friends, their lives being swallowed by the earth and the sea. Their pain was echoed in the faces of the National Guard troops who had been given the grim task of combing the debris strewn beaches searching for any sign of the 32 missing citizens of Valdez.

With the inoculation of the population done, Massachusetts found that there was little to distract him from the desolation of the place. As he tiredly stared out to a sea still filled with the debris of homes and boats, Massachusetts couldn't help but wonder if a place like Valdez could ever rebuild after such a tragedy?

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- The U.S. Civil Air Patrol (CAP) is the civilian branch of the U.S. Air Force. It is primarily made up of retired military personal and civilian pilots. CAP's mission is primarily to provide flight support during times of natural disaster or other disaster. They also help with search and rescue mission, and medical transport missions for the Red Cross. Since 9/11 CAP had also begun to play a major role in national security and preventing drug trafficking. For all of you Brits out there, the Sky Watch program was modeled after the American Civil Air Patrol._

_The CAP has played a major role in many of America's natural disasters, but it was especially important during the Good Friday Earthquake. In the aftermath, the specialized bush planes that the many of the CAP pilots flew were the only aircraft that could reach the most badly affected communities. They flew through bad weather and rough seas to bring life giving supplies, even though many of them had also just lost their homes to the tsunami. To show the important of these men's mission I would like to close this historical note with a transcript of an actual radio transition from Good Friday._

P 281555Z MAR 64

FM USCGC SEDGE

TO CCGDSEVENTEEN

KODIAKSARCOORD

BT

UNCLAS

EARTHQUAKE, TIDAL WAVES.

1. TOWN OF CHENEGA DESTROYED, HALF OF POPULATION MISSING. THEY REQUIRE ASSISTANCE BADLY. IF CORDOVA AIRPORT IS OPEN, CORDOVA CAP (CIVIL AIR PATROL) COULD LAND CHENEGA.

2. EXTENT OF ASSISTANCE REQUIRED IN VALDEZ NOT YET DETERMINED.

BT

_**End Note**__- Hey everyone; hope you have enjoyed the post. Before I sign of I do have a question for all of you. Are there any particular aspects of tsunami or earthquake science that you would like to learn about? If so let me know and I will do my best incorporate it into the plot._

_**Next Chapter**__- _Perspective_- The world's seismic experts are all working around the clock trying to understand the impact of the Good Friday Earthquake, and what they discover forces them to rewrite the textbooks of seismology. But despite the violence of the earthquake, it is clear that the Alaskan people are willing to fight for survival in the wake of this disaster. _


	8. Chapter 8: Perspective

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, yes I know this week's chapter is a bit late, but it is harvest festival season and do have a weakness to fresh peaches and caramel apples. Also I want to give a quick shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you mofalle, bookwormally, kaidreavus, rhino, cutter-blizzard, missnoodlechan, and juniper laurel. You guys rock. In addition, a very special thank you to Pruhana for taking time out of their busy schedule to betaing the chapter. _

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own hetalia…but I have done aerial photo analysis in geology…_

* * *

Chapter 8-Perspective

* * *

Colorado's taxi arrived at Bethesda Naval Medical center less than two minutes after California's, but by the time the mountainous state had pulled his bags and books, California was long gone. Colorado quickly thanked the driver, tried to balance his bags, and took off after his brother. Despite California's pronounced limp, the state's long legs were carrying him through the hospital at a fast clip. Colorado had to jog to keep pace, and with the weight of his gear, Colorado was starting to get winded.

"Hey Bro, hold up?" Colorado half-shouted, thankfully California stopped and turned, allowing Colorado to lean against the wall. Once the mountain state had caught his breath, he took a good look at California. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." California groaned.

"Well I guess that is to be expected…" Colorado said, not quite knowing what to say next. Luckily Virginia chose that moment to peek her head around the corner.

"Finally, you two get here?"

"Hey some of us have to fly half way across the world." California pointed out tiredly.

"And some of us have had to put up with Alfred for the last two days." As Virginia spoke the two brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"You win." Colorado finally conceded.

"Are we done arguing?" Virginia asked pointedly. "Good, come with me, we have got a room set up with all the supplies you will need."

Virginia then turned and headed down the hallway without even bothering to see if her brothers followed. Colorado and California were forced to keep up with Virginia's pace, and by the time they reached an unmarked room in a rarely used area of the building they were both states were gasping for breath. As soon as the three states were through the door Colorado dumped his luggage in a pile on the floor and California took the opportunity to sit heavily down on one of the chairs and rested his head against the table.

"This will be your office for the foreseeable future. As you know Alaska is one of the youngest states, and unfortunately that means we do not fully understand her connection with the land. Your job is to analyze the available damage reports and see if you can make any connections with Alaska's medical diagnosis. If you need any additional equipment, tell me or one of the east coast states and we will get the equipment to you as quickly as possible." With that brief explanation Virginia turned on her heels and was half way out the door before Colorado spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to present a briefing to America and the medical team." Virginia explained quickly as she glanced at her watch. "I am already late so I have got to run. I will check on your progress afterwards."

With that Virginia ducked out the door leaving the two states with the small mountain of boxes. Colorado started to read through the labels and quickly realized that most of them were aerial photographs of towns and cities he had never heard of. He finally selected one labeled Seward and set it at his workstation. Then he glanced over his shoulder at California.

"So which box do you want?"

California's only reply was a soft snore.

* * *

America had to admit that things began to look better in the morning. He didn't know if it was because of the hours of sleep he had gotten or if it was due to the quiet support of England and Canada, but America felt like he now had the energy to face the disaster that had swept across the western coast of the continent head on. He took another gulp of overly bitter navy coffee and scanned the briefing sheet again.

"America, were listening to a word that I was saying?" Virginia's voice had a hard edge of exhaustion and frustration.

"Um…Yes?" America straightened himself in his seat and tired to look attentive…the act didn't work…

"Then what were we discussing?"

"The big earthquake that happened over the weekend in Alaska."

"Which aspect?" Virginia pushed.

"Um…" America quickly scanned the piece of paper trying to pick out the key topic. "The tsunami?"

"If you had another guess." Virginia's voice practically dripped with sarcasm. America was about to make a retort when the state slammed her hands down on the cheap government conference table. "No, you are not supposed to answer that. I will start from the beginning. But you better stay focused this time."

"Miss Jones?" On the far side of the table one of the doctors was clearly unhappy with the way the conversation was going, raising their hand timidly. Very few people had the courage to outright criticize a state.

"Yes." Virginia answered, and America could tell that the state's temper was barely held in check.

"We, I mean, I would like to remind you that Mr. Jones has withstood several major earth…" The doctor, a Major Warren, America dredged the name up from his memory, began.

"Point noted." England cut him off before the good doctor could finish. "Go ahead, Virginia."

"Here is the rundown. What we were just discussing was the Good Friday's Earthquake worldwide affect." Virginia took a deep breath then started to point at a large multi colored map that was spread across one wall of the conference room. "As you can see on the map we have marked how each state and countries have been affected by the earthquake's aftermath. The entire continent of North America is green, this is because noticeable shaking was experienced by all forty-eight states in the continental U.S. The yellow markers indicate locations which have reported seismic seiching."

"What does seiching mean, again?" Delaware asked tiredly.

"Seismic seiching is a phenomenon when the vibrations of violent earthquakes cause bodies of water to oscillate. This can lead to large often damaging waves to form…"

"Like a tidal wave?" Canada didn't look up from the stack of papers that he was taking notes on.

"Yes and no. Seiching tends to only occur in small relatively enclosed bodies of water, such as a lake or bay. In the case of the largest earthquakes, seiching can cause oscillations in rivers. This is the reason why several bridges were destroyed in Alaska and the Yukon Territory."

"I see." America remarked. "And just how widespread were these oscillations?"

"Seiching in surface waters occurred as far away as Puerto Rico and Australia, and we have gotten reports of ground water seiching all the way to South Africa." Virginia pointed at a few yellow markers on the map, before turning her attention to the blue ones. "The blue markers indicate areas with known earthquake or tsunami damage. As you can see the darkest blue is centered, here around Alaska. Also," she gestured at the other navy blue splotches, "in British Columbia, Washington, Oregon, California, Hawaii, Mexico and Japan."

"What about the other countries along the Pacific Rim?" This time England spoke up. "Why haven't we heard about the damage that they have suffered?"

"This is because the damage was minimal outside of the Canada and the United States. Mexico suffered some damage to his most northerly ports. Japan measured a ten-centimeter tsunami that was not large enough to affect the country's harbors, though it did damage some of their oyster beds. Japan is expecting a slight reduction in oyster and pearl yields, but otherwise no damaging repercussions. Chile, Australia, Indonesia, the Philippines, all noted the passing of a tsunami but experienced no damage from it."

"So you are saying that this is a purely North American crisis?" America said in surprise.

"Yes, I am."

"Excuse me, ma'am, what does the red mean?" A doctor asked timidly.

"Oh, those are the communist countries." Virginia said off handedly. "They have refused to inform us if they received damage from, or even felt the earthquake or tsunami."

"So we have the basic data, what do we do with it?" America asked.

"We collect more of it. Right now, we know that Alaska was the most heavily hit, but we don't understand the degree of impact. Unfortunately due to the size of the disaster zone it is impossible to ground map the damage. The military has begun to photograph the cities of Anchorage, Seward, and Valdez, but we need to drastically increase our aerial photography capabilities if we are going to successfully map all of the affected communities." Virginia shuffled through her notes. "There is really only one U.S. agency which can supplement the air surveillance that belongs to the Air Force."

"The USGS can't possibly be saying that we should be deploying the Blackbird…" The shock was clear in America's voice. Virginia glare instantly told America that he had just made a mistake. _A really big one_, he admitted to himself, _I just brought up America's top-secret aircraft in the wrong setting_. Luckily Virginia started talking, covering the uncomfortable silence.

"What the USGS is suggesting is that the CIA helps provide the manpower to analyze the high-speed photographs of Alaska. If they are willing, they can add a plane or two to the photography effort, but right now the hang up is there are simply not enough people to analyze the high speed film."

"I think that we can probably arrange for a few more photo analysis techs to go over things." Delaware said thoughtfully. "I will go there this afternoon and see what I can do."

Then the briefing was over. Virginia answered a few more questions, Canada took some more notes, but America's brain had already left the meeting.

"Is there anything else you need me for?" America asked as he stood and stretched. His question was greeted by shaking of heads. "Okay, well I will leave you all to the details. I will be in the next room if you need me."

* * *

"This can't be possible."

Virginia wasn't sure if California or Colorado that had uttered the words, but the emotion in the words immediately caught her attention. The two states were bent over a table full of the aerial and ground photography. Both looked extremely unhappy.

"What is it?" She asked from the doorway.

"These images…" Colorado said motioning her to the table. "Come over here, just look at the offset on that fault."

"That has got to be over ten feet." California added quietly.

"I know." Colorado sighed unhappily. "I can't imagine the amount of shaking that would have created a crack like this. I have never seen an offset on a fault. Have you?"

"From one quake?" California looked thoughtful. "It has to be the twenty-one foot slip that occurred on the San Andreas Fault in 1906."

"Looking at these images I think Alaska may have you beat." Colorado shook his head in disbelief. "She experienced both vertical and horizontal fault movement, it is no wonder that Alaska is currently in critical condition."

"Can you two please speak in English?" Virginia looked up from a photograph showing a school that had been torn in half.

"For example that fissure has got to be at least thirty feet wide." Colorado grabbed a photo where a car was being swallowed by a crack. Then, he pointed to another one with a jumbled mess of dirt, snow, and homes. "And you can see here that, how many blocks would you say?"

"Twenty or thirty." California commented after glancing at the photo for a few moments.

"Here, you can see how the about twenty to thirty city blocks slid into the ocean and from what the early reports from the USGS are currently saying, Anchorage is over a hundred miles from the epicenter. I am betting that there was significantly more movement farther south."

"What does that mean?" Virginia pushed for an answer.

"It means in our all our experience, neither of us has ever seen this much land move at one time. Honestly it is possible that no one has ever seen this much rock move in one day." Colorado put down the photos and gave his sister a long, serious look. "One earthquake and every map we have of Alaska just became obsolete."

* * *

962 stitches…railroad tracks across pale almost translucent skin. Two eyes practically swollen shut. Patches of burns, cities still on fire, covered her right shoulder. The splotches of bruises discolored every exposed inch of skin. And those were just the visible injuries. The list of internal injuries was even more worrisome: a spiral fractured humerus, a torn rotator cuff, snapped ribs, and bruised internal organs. But the most frightening injuries of all were to Alaska's heart and spine. Seven of the state's vertebrae suffered from compression fractures, and her heart was beating with a slow uneven rhythm that threatened to stop abruptly.

If Samantha was a human, she would probably suffer from permanent disability. Luckily these types of injuries were ephemeral on a nation; most of these cuts would probably heal without leaving a scar. Still the state's critical condition was still no laughing matter. There was not an inch of Alaska left unaffected by this quake. Every city had structural damage; some towns had been completely swallowed by the sea. Alaska's existence was currently on the balance.

"Is there anything else we can do?" England's question hung in the air for a few uncomfortable moments.

"Right now," The voice belonged to one of the doctors on the project. "I think that might be our only option…"

"We could wait a few more days. It is possible that her condition might be more stable then…that I will be less painful for her." Canada spoke, timidly, unsure.

"Alaska might, and I repeat, _might_ improve, but we know that America's condition is simply going to get worse." England replied clearly frustrated.

"And what if he says no?" Canada pushed back.

"Then we will put it up to a vote by the states. If all of us agree than we can veto his decision." Virginia spoke, her voice flat.

America ignored what the others were saying in the corner of the room. If it was important, then they would come over and include him in the conversation. Right now he had to concentrate on his second youngest state. Even unconscious, Alaska's face was pinched with pain. How much more could the state take before her citizens simply give up? How much longer would the idea of Alaska survive? For a few moments, America felt panic rising in his chest, then he forced himself to relax a bit. He had to believe that Alaska would not give up so easily.

"America…" England came to stand before him, slightly crouched so he could look directly into America's face. America couldn't help but see the concern in his former colonial master's face. It appeared that everyone had come to some sort of decision, and America let a slight smile cross his lips.

"What is the plan?"

"The team has decided that it will be easier to treat Alaska's injuries if she is awake. We are planning reduce the amount of pain medication she is on so that we can let her wake up." Canada tried to explain gently.

"When will we start?" America asked.

"Whenever you feel ready."

* * *

Usually, America was a ball of movement and energy, but for the past few days he had been quiet and subdued. Canada had learned long ago that he should get worried whenever America became quiet. As children, it usually meant that he was either playing a prank or had broken something. Canada could tell that his brother was really upset about the earthquake because he last time he had seen America this silent, he had been preparing to drop the A-bomb on Hiroshima.

"When is she going to wake up?" Canada asked in attempt break the uncomfortable tension that was building in the room.

"We really don't know, but once the sedative is flushed out of her system, it should not take too much to bring her out of it." The doctor admitted, most of his attention focused taking Alaska's pulse.

When the doctor left, the room sank back to an uncomfortable stillness. America was still perched next to Alaska's bed, shoulders slightly hunched by stress and exhaustion. England was in the corner by the window, head resting against the wall, eyes closed. Canada shifted in his own seat and gave a small sigh.

The doctors had warned them of a laundry list of possible complications. They said that there was a good chance that Alaska's spinal injuries may have left her partially paralyzed. They also warned them that Alaska had experienced a major head injury, and that it was possible that her personality, and essence may have been damaged or destroyed. But the people of Alaska were fighters, Alaska was a fighter. Even now the doctors had to use enough sedative to drop an elephant to keep the state unconscious.

"She's awake." The nurse's words spurred everyone from their thoughts.

"How can you tell?" England asked, rising to his feet.

"Both breath and heart rate have increased." The nurse explained softly to the room of waiting nations. Then she made eye contact with America. "Talk to her."

"Alaska, if you can hear us please squeeze your left hand." America pleaded.

For a few endless moments, all of the occupants in the room sat stared at the state's limp hand. It seemed so small and lifeless cradled in both of America's callused hands. Then one of Alaska's fingers twitched.

"Alaska, I know you can do it, just a little bit more."

As America spoke Alaska's fingers quivered again, and then slowly wrapped themselves around America's hand. Even from the other side of the bed Canada could tell that fingers held no strength, but it didn't stop the action from being reassuring. Then one of Alaska's eyes cracked open. It was bloodshot and glassy, but it was clear that the state was trying focus on them. Everyone in the room let go of a breath they didn't realize they had been holding and America was so relieved that he couldn't help but smile through his tears.

"You did it." America leaned forward and whispered into his state's hair. "You did it."

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- There is a saying that everything is bigger in Texas…except if you are in Alaska. That holds true to the Good Friday Earthquake. According to the current peer review literature, the Good Friday Quake created the largest one time crustal movement ever document. Over 25,000 square miles (~40,230 square km) was moved both vertically and horizontally. On average the Keinai Peninsula, including an entire mountain range, was move horizontally approximately two meter and dropped one meter. That said the town of Seward moved 47 feet (14.3 meters) and while Valdez was moved 33 feet (10 meters). The movement of the sea floor was even more drastic. On the eastern side of the fault the seafloor rose over 50 feet (15.2 meters) and a nearby island chain was lifted 38 feet (11.6 meters). _

_To put this in context one earthquake had close to similar amount of crustal movement. This is the 2004 Sumatra earthquake. The length of the slip was about 1000 km (625 mi) with a slip width of 180 km (110 mi). In comparison the Good Friday earthquake did have a shorter slip length of 800 km (500 mi) but a greater slip with of 250 km (155 mi). Add the fact that the continental crust which was moved is four to five times thicker than ocean crust, means that over twice as much rock moved in the Good Friday Quake than in the Sumatra Quake. _

_**End Note**__- He everyone, thanks for reading. If you have any questions, you liked a particular part, or you found an error that I missed please let me know. Thanks again!_

_**Next Chapter**__- _Lost to the Sea-_ It has been a week since the earth shook and the grime tally is announced. 106 Alaska's were swallowed by the tsunami and most are still missing. The towns of Gridwood, Porter, Chenega, and Afognak were either wiped away tsunami or being dragged into the sea by tidal waves. With so much lost, America asks Canada and Japan for help moving forward. Also…potato chips are involved…_


	9. Chapter 9: Lost to the Sea

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, last week's chapter focused on the earthquake damage. Today's post focused on the tsunami and tidal wave damage that occurred. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. But before we get to the post I would like to give a shout out to Upsilon Forty-Two, Juniper Laurel, Missnoodlechan, KaiDreavus213, and Mofalle. And as always a very special thanks to Pruhana for betaing this chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__- I still do not own Hetalia, though I have found this very entertaining Hetalia app…_

* * *

**Chapter 9- Lost to the Sea**

* * *

Hawaii stared out the window of the seaplane at the hauntingly familiar sight below him. Living in the middle of the north Pacific, tsunamis were a fact of life. Unfortunately, the callousness that came hundreds of encounters had deadly results. Just four years ago, he had been flying over the ruins of Hilo after a tsunami had wiped out the beachfront. Sixty-one Hawaiians had died when they ignored the warning about the coming killer wave.

As Hawaii looked down on the blank sandy shore that once held a native village, he had to wonder if the villagers had had any warning before the ocean overtook them. Every report seemed to say they didn't. The eye witness accounts said that the tsunami hit the communities around the Prince Edward Sound before the ground had stopped shaking.

* * *

At Bethesda hospital the situation was getting better. Alaska was coherent, though the state was asleep most of the time. With Alaska doing better, America's mood greatly improved. He had even started to joke with Canada and England. Everything was running smoothly…at least until California had passed out in the hospital hallway.

The small group of nations and states had been heading down the cafeteria, when California made a quiet comment about not feeling well. The next moment he was on the floor. Once Canada had determined that the state was breathing, America carried him to Alaska's room, leaving England and Virginia to reassure concerned medical personal in his wake.

The reasons that California fainted turned out to be relatively minor. The doctor's chalked it up to a combination of exhaustion and low blood sugar, though they were planning on keeping California under observation at least overnight. Now he was set up in a hospital bed next to Alaska, an IV in one arm, and the entire group was standing around the foot of the bed glaring at him.

"What?"

"You could have told us." Colorado scolded.

"About what?" California's voice attempted to sound innocent.

"Where do we start?" Virginia asked in exasperation.

"Perhaps the fact that almost a quarter of Crescent City was washed away might be a good place, or possibly the multimillion dollar damage to ports like San Francisco and Los Angeles." America added flatly.

"Um," California tried to come up with a suitable defense. "I forgot…"

"Really...Well you better remember to tell everything to the medical staff. Because if I find out that you are hiding anything, you are going to live to regret it." America gave his state a glacial look, and then he turned his attention to the other personifications in the room. "Well, I think that we should probably let California and Alaska rest. We have a lot to discuss, and we need to pick up additional reinforcements. Oh," he turned back to California with a scowl, continuing, "and Virginia will be staying, just to make sure that you don't do anything stupid."

* * *

It turned out when America said that 'we need to pick up additional reinforcements,' he really meant that Canada needed to go pick up Japan at the airport while he made a McDonald's run. Luckily, America allowed Canada to use his car to drive to the airport. Otherwise, he wouldn't have made it the tarmac in time to meet Japan's flight.

"Kiku!" Canada waved the small nation over as he saw him exit the plane.

"Hello William-san." Japan greeted Canada tiredly as he made his way through the crowd.

"Kiku, thank you so much for coming." Canada said as he grabbed Japan's carryon and directed him towards the luggage carousel. "I assume that Alfred has been keeping you up to date with the situation."

"Yes, Alfred-kun has. The information he gave me solved many questions."

"Like what?" Canada looked at the other nation with curiosity.

"The data seems to indicate that tsunamis are directional." Japan replied simply.

"What?"

"Tsunamis are such rare events we have struggled for centuries trying to understand them, but in this recent tsunami, you were severely impacted, while I was not. In the past, tsunamis produced in Russia and other areas in Alaska produced the opposite result. The only possible explanation is that tsunamis act similar to sound waves. When they hit a barrier, such as the Aleutians, they bounce off."

"You mean the Aleutian Island chain has been protecting most of British Columbia and the Gulf of Alaska from tsunami's produced in Russia and Japan?" Canada said, understanding sinking in.

"And in turn the Aleutian Islands protected Japan from the full force of this most recent tsunami." Japan nodded. "It is regrettable that so many people had to die due to this tsunami, but I believe that this information will save many thousands of lives in the future."

"How?" Canada asked, stopping at the carousel.

"The information that was collected from this tsunami will drastically increase our ability to predict the paths of tsunami in the future. With better forecasting, there will be more time to evacuate people to high ground." Japan shrugged and grabbed for his bag. He missed but Canada managed to get the luggage instead. "This information is so valuable that my government has already organized a team of my best seismic scientists to aid the USGS in analyzes of this event."

"I am sure that Alfred will be glad to hear that. I think he needs all of the help he can get."

* * *

Valdez was a testament to the human ability to adapt. Less than a week ago the town had been practically destroyed, and already people were joking about the eating military rations. The seismographs were picking up over 100 tremors a day, but most people no longer paused when the ground began to rock beneath them. The streets were still a broken mess, but they were now clear of debris and the soldiers were filling in the cracks so vehicles could drive over them. With the roads prepared, the people of Valdez would be able to return to town later that week and salvage what little they could from their old lives.

Still, the most beautiful sight Massachusetts had seen so far was when the USCG ship, the _Sedge_, sailing into bay. The boxy black ship with the red, white and blue painted stripes brought life into the broken community. Slowly, 'the Workhorse of the Black Fleet' removed the floating flotsam that was choking the harbor. Soon the _Sedge_ would clear enough of the harbor to allow shipping to return with the cargo that was the lifeblood of Valdez.

* * *

"England, can you stop pacing. It's giving me a headache." America sighed as he set down the report Japan brought him. The real reason he had a headache was due to exhaustion, the dim lighting in the hospital room, and the fact that the report was in Japanese…not that he was going to let England know that.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" England's comment was not what America wanted to hear at the moment. "After California collapsed you made sure that everyone got a nap and a meal, but you forgot to allow yourself to catch some shuteye."

"There is too much to do."

"Then delegate. For goodness sakes America, you are one of the world's two superpowers and you have fifty states to take care of…" England practically begged.

"The reason that I am still sitting here is because I am a superpower." As America spoke stiffly, his fists clenched in frustration. "England…Arthur have you forgotten that I have one militarized border with the other superpower? If I flinch now who knows what will happen? Only four years ago we lived through the Cuban Missile Crisis, if Ivan detects weakness now…well I don't know if I can back him down from nuclear war again and if fail this time _we_ will not be the only countries destroyed. Canada will die in the crossfire."

"This natural disaster isn't your fault." England comforted softly.

"I know that, but that still doesn't change the fact hundreds if not thousands of people are homeless and North America's defenses are crippled." America countered harshly.

"What is the damage so far?" England tried a different tactic.

"The current estimate is 40 million dollars of damages, but that only includes the damage to the states of Oregon, Washington, and California, as well as, Alaskan military bases in Anchorage and Kodiak."

"But you have already deployed states to the affected areas?"

"Yeah, states and provinces." America said thoughtfully as he let his head rest on the wall behind him. "Nevada and Idaho are currently in California. Massachusetts and Hawaii are trying to sort things out in Alaska. I am pretty sure that Canada has already deployed Newfoundland and Yukon to the south of Alaska, and Montana should arrive in Anchorage later today."

"Why don't you trust them to take care of the situation for a few hours?"

"I don't know. As long as Alaska and California are in such bad shape, I don't think I can sleep. If I am not sleeping I might as well work." America reasoned.

"Then leave." England said flatly. "Go home for a few hours. Sleep, eat, take a shower."

"You know I can't do that…" America started, but England wasn't going to hear him out.

"Well you can either leave by your own choice, or I can tell the hospital staff to kick you out for the night."

America _still_ didn't leave the hospital voluntarily. A half-hour later, America, Canada, and Japan piled into a car and started the drive to America's Virginia home. It was a good thing that Canada was at the wheel because America was asleep in the back seat before they made it to the interstate.

* * *

"These towns are doomed."

Newfoundland voice was flat as the Canadian province surveyed the coast from the cockpit of the small plane. From the air the remnants of the small communities of Gridwood and Portage could be made out against the broken ice and snow. As far as Yukon could tell, there was only one building standing in Portage, though only half of Gridwood had slid into the water. Perhaps some parts of the ski town could be saved.

"You sure? I mean, a lot of Gridwood is still standing." Yukon could hear the pleading in his voice, but he no longer had the energy to be embarrassed about it. After all, he hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days. Yukon had been too worried about the wellbeing of Alaska to keep his eyes closed for long.

When Canada announced that he wanted a team of provinces to help the tsunami affected areas, Yukon had instantly volunteered. Though the territory was still sore from the previous week's earthquake, he had to help his geographical and historical twin. Yukon was determined to get Alaska back on her feet, while Newfoundland was there for a very different reason. Canada had sent Newfoundland to determine what harbors and communities had been lost to the sea, and Newfoundland's frown told Yukon that Gridwood couldn't be saved.

"Yes, I am very sure." Newfoundland sighed heavily as he pointed towards the ruined community below. "See, if you look over there you can see evidence of tidal bore right up to some of the remaining houses. It is a miracle that the entire town hasn't already washed away."

Yukon squinted through the window and looked back at Newfoundland. "Can't we build a wall or do something…anything to protect it?"

The suggestion got a harsh laugh from the wind worn province, but Yukon could see small tears forming at the edges of Newfoundland's eyes as he pressed his head against the plane window. It took few moments for the province to calm down enough to speak and when he did, he spoke with a quiet but powerful voice.

"I am sorry son…there are few forces that are as strong as a tidal bore. It isn't as big as the Bay of Fundy, but it is close, very close, and every time the tide comes more of the town will be eaten away…I am sorry Yukon, but in this case the sea has won."

* * *

Canada awoke in a strange bed the middle of the night. It took him a few moments to identify the room as one of America's many guest bedrooms and that a sound outside his door had woken him up. Canada sighed heavily and rolled out of bed. He knew that America could sleep through nearly anything, even if it was a fire alarm, or a robber running off half the silverware.

Silently, Canada slowly swung open the bedroom door. He quietly padded down the hallway carpet, until he saw a light coming from the crack below the dining room door. The sound crinkling and crunching from inside the dining room told Canada that there was definitely someone inside. He hadn't thought to bring a weapon with him and he didn't know where America kept his, so Canada used the best thing he could find: an umbrella from around the corner. He took a few quick breaths to calm his nerves, then he threw open the door brandishing the umbrella like a sword. He was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

"Oh, hi Bro." America said in surprised, a potato chip halfway to his mouth. When Canada reacted in slack jawed shock, the superpower held out the bag of salty snacks in his direction. "Um, want a one?"

"You know that the hospital sent you home so you could get some sleep."

"It is not that late." America commented after glancing at the clock.

"America, it is 2:00 am in the morning!" Canada said exasperated. "And Japan, I thought that you would be reasonable enough to sleep."

"I am still on Tokyo time." Japan said calmly as though looking through more photos of the disaster and sipping green tea, as if doing both in the middle of the night was perfectly reasonable.

"See," America beamed "no one is being inconvenienced, and now that you are up we can get your opinion on something."

America ushered Canada to the table, and started to walk through data that Japan had helped him piece together. America spoke about estimated heights of waves, and the numbers of building destroyed. He talked about the numbers of confirmed deaths and host of missing individuals, but most of all he spoke about the damage to Alaska's infrastructure. By the time America finished his explanation, it was nearly 3:30 am and Japan and America were looking at Canada expectantly.

"So you have determined that at least five communities were completely destroyed and that another fifteen were severely damaged. What are you going to do next?" Canada asked as he stifled a yawn. America replied with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I am going to rebuild Alaska."

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- Some of you may have noticed that I have been using the terms 'tidal wave' and 'tsunami' interchangeably. While that isn't scientifically correct it is time period correct. This is because at the time of the Good Friday Earthquake most people, including many scientists, didn't really understand the difference. Alaska's unique geography helped to change that, because South Central Alaska was not only devastated by tsunamis but by the relentless forces of tidal bore, at type of tidal wave. The fact that both forces of nature were acting within such a small area forced scientists to start using the terms correctly. _

_**End Note-**__ Hey end of another chapter and I would love to hear from you. So if you liked the chapter, or caught a mistake, or have something that you would like to see in a future chapter, let me know._

_**Next Chapter**__- _Out of Rubble_- The Good Friday Earthquake and Tsunami may have left the western coast of North America in ruins and exposed the crippled state of Alaska to attack from the Soviet Union, but America was determined to use this disaster to improve his standings in the Cold War. America does this by making a speech at an emergency U.N. meeting called shortly after the earthquake._


	10. Chapter 10: Out of Rubble

_**Author's Note**__- Well it looks like ate all of the reviews for last week's chapter. Only Bookwormly review made it through__. Despite the mix up, I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Also thanks to Prunua for Betaing this chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__- Don't own Hetalia…or any nuclear weapons for that matter._

* * *

**Chapter 10-Out of Rubble**

* * *

It was a quarter to eight and Canada rubbed his eyes again, stifling a yawn. He couldn't afford to fall asleep now, not with so much work to do. After all, America had decided to not only come up with an ambitious plan, but also an incredibly ambitious timeline. He was planning on rebuilding Alaska before winter set in a few months. The goal made sense from a community sustainability stand point, if they didn't get people into houses before the snow flew again, the citizens of that town would have to be relocated, but such a massive construction project would be one of the most challenging construction projects America ever undertook.

"What do you think about focusing our dock repair resources towards Whittier?" Canada was jerked from his thoughts by America's simple question.

"What?" Canada asked, his mind not following his brother's line of logic.

"What do you think about us focusing our dock repair ships and supplies on the town of Whittier? Out of the four large warm-water ports, Whittier is the only one with a functioning dock and the current reports seem to indicate that the rail spur wouldn't take too much to repair." America explained.

"I believe it would work." Japan agreed.

Canada let his eyes scan across the damage reports for the various communities. He noted the fact that Whittier was the only warm-water port in Central Alaska that still had a functioning dock. He also noted that while the rail line from Whittier to Anchorage was nearly intact it had dropped several feet in elevation. Now the railway tracks would be underwater at high tide. Canada decided to point out the problem.

"You do realize that the train tracks will be underwater half of the time."

"Then we will simply have to schedule are train runs based on the tides. Boats do it all of the time so I don't see that much of a problem. Besides," America smiled, "if we open up Whittier, we can get the supplies to make all necessary repairs to the port of Anchorage. That way it can be running at full capacity by the time the ice melts."

* * *

California wasn't a morning person. If he had the choice he would go to bed sometime after midnight and wake up past noon. Unfortunately when you are in a hospital, you are forced to follow their rhythm. That means that means a lot of rude awakenings when the other state in the room goes into cardiac arrest. This time the alarm went off after nine in the morning. California couldn't help but groan as he turned over holding his pillow over his head.

Despite the insensitively of his action, California wasn't intentionally being callous. He was sore, jetlagged, and exhausted. He also didn't really know his 'younger sister' very well. To California, Alaska had always been a frigid icebox with a tiny population. The state's only saving grace seemed to be her abundance of resources. Alaska had fish, coal, oil, metals, wood, and a list of other commodities that the industrial world desired that could be cheaply shipped south on large ships.

Despite the seeming inexhaustible list of natural resources California still couldn't figure out why America decided she was ready to be a state, and the aftermath of this recent earthquake only seemed to support his viewpoint. Still, Alaska was technically family, which meant he was required to treat her with a certain level of courtesy. Once Alaska's heart was once again beating in a strong even rhythm and the medical staff had left the room, California spoke up.

"So, I am guessing that you are pretty new to big earthquakes." California said with confidence. "I know they are rough, but you don't need to worry about them too much. We get them all the time in California and America has gotten pretty good at responding to them. In fact…"

"Don't give me that crap." Alaska hoarse voice cut him off.

"What crap?" California asked taken back.

"That you know what I am going through right now." Alaska said as she pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut. "Hawaii tried to do something similar when Novarupt went off, and it was a complete lie then, too."

"Novarupt?"

"The largest volcanic eruption so far this century."

"And it occurred where?"

"In Kansas." Alaska said sarcastically. "Come on, Novarupt is an Alaskan volcano."

"I had no idea…" California admitted.

"Most people don't." Alaska said flatly, as she struggled to sit up. "Half of the time it is a struggle to convince other people we exist, so it is not to shocking that you haven't heard of any of our past disasters."

The two states drifted into silence for a few moments. California picked up his book and started leafing through the pages until a metallic clatter on Alaska's side of the room startled him upright. He glanced up to see the younger state transferring herself from the bed into a wheelchair.

"Wait, where do you think you are going?"

"Outside." Alaska said as though it explained everything.

"You are not supposed to do that."

"Bite me."

Without another word, Alaska was maneuvering herself out of the room. In shock, California stared at the state's retreating form. Then he swore and got out of bed. As California went to chase down the medical staff he could help but mutter under his breath.

"America and Virginia are going to kill me."

* * *

If there was one thing good about America's house that Canada had to admit, it was that he was prepared for nearly everything. His twin had everything from a small aircraft hanger to a nuclear bomb shelter on his property. So Canada supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised that America had a fully operational communication center in his own home. Now that Canada had used the communication center to touch base with his provinces, he knew why America had built it. There was something incredibly satisfying about sending messages over teletype in your pajamas.

Stretching, Canada stood. Then turned off the machines and walked down the hall towards the guest room that America reserved for him. He was distracted by the sound of someone banging on a typewriter in America's office. Curious, Canada peeked his head inside the door to see his brother working away on a document.

"I've finished up my teletype conference and it shouldn't take me more than a few minutes to get dressed. We can head to the hospital in about a half an hour." Even as Canada spoke, America continued to type fully focused on the page in front of him. "What are you writing?" Canada asked as he grabbed a few documents off of America's desk.

"A speech." America said defensively as he snatched back the sheets of paper.

"For whom?" Canada pressed.

"For the U.N. Quarterly Meeting." The way that America grinned as he spoke seemed to indicate that Russia would not be happy with the contents of the speech. "Also, I know that Europe usually hosts the spring meeting, but I arranged to move it to Washington D.C. I also managed to move it up it up two weeks in light of the recent earthquake and tsunami."

Canada had been nodding along until the timing of the U.N. meeting hit him. "America, are you crazy? That means that the meeting starts tomorrow!"

"Yep, and all of the arrangements for it should be completed by the end of the day."

* * *

The conference room was overly warm and a bit stuffy, but it was a welcome escape from the cold drizzle outside. America sat in an uncomfortable government chair near the podium and scanned his notes as the rest of the nations gradually entered the room. Normally at such a meeting, America would have been at the door greeting them, but today he left that duty to Canada and England. He had much more important things to focus on.

Ever since the end of WWII the two superpowers, the United States and the Soviet Union, had been locked in a cold war. The nuclear weapons that both nation possessed began the period of tension, but also inevitably became the reason neither country could directly attack the other. Instead the two made the rest of the world their battleground, each nation involved in a delicate dance rhetoric and humanitarian aid, alliance and espionage. If America played his cards right, the Good Friday Earthquake could help change the balance of the Cold War.

America stood and cleared his throat. Slowly the chatter in the room quieted. Once the room was silent, America began to speak.

"Thank you all so much for being willing to shift the location for this quarterly UN meeting on such short notice." America paused slightly for dramatic effect, and let his eye sweep across gathered nations. "As all of you know, North America has recently experienced a major natural disaster. On March 27 at approximately 5:36 pm local time, Alaska was hit by a major earthquake. As a result Anchorage, a major international air hub, was severely damaged by ground shaking. The earthquake also caused a devastating ocean wave known as a tsunami. This tsunami completely destroyed five major ports in Alaska and British Columbia as well as damaging ports from the Aleutian Islands to Hawaii." America paused again, taking a sip of water before continuing.

"The exact number of deaths caused by this disaster is unknown and it may never be known because so many of its victims were swept out to sea. That being said, we do know that fatalities were remarkably low. There are fewer than 50 confirmed deaths, with an additional 100 or so listed as missing and presumed dead. The agencies of United States government are crediting the low death toll to our nation's prior preparation for emergencies.

"As many of you who live around the Pacific Rim already know, America has been on the forefront of tsunami warning systems. Since the deadly tsunami spawned by the large earthquake in Chile four year ago, we have made it a priority to give every nation in the Pacific timely tsunami information so that they can evacuate as many citizens from harm's way.

"The other factor that saved hundreds if not thousands of lives in this disaster was America's air readiness. Since the 40's America has placed a high priority on its air force capabilities. This paid off significantly during this disaster. Not only was Alaska able to maintain air military readiness when many ports and other facilities were damaged, but the U.S. Air Force, the Alaskan Air National Guard, and the Civilian Air Patrol was able to reach every damaged community within 24 hours of the earthquake. Even now those same groups are currently flying badly needed supplies from the continental U.S. and Canada to the affected areas of Alaska. This mission is arguably the greatest humanitarian mission that America has undertaken since the Berlin airlift, and like that airlift of old, America has proven that they are up to the task.

"This said, I am not telling you that responding to this earthquake has been easy. Alaska has a number of unique challenges caused by the cold weather, steep topography, and relative remoteness. These challenges are creating a number of inconveniencies for the international community. I know that the fact that Fairbanks is currently the gateway to the polar fight route is causing increased costs and delays in international fights worldwide.

"I also know that Soviet Union has expressed some concerns that the new flight paths will infringe on their sovereign airspace. Though at this time it the fear may seem unreasonable, the United States is committed to recognizing the Soviet Union's concerns. To do this the U.S. Air Force has increased the number of patrol flights along North American airspace, allowing the U.S. Government to guide civilian aircraft into Fairbanks International Airport with greater precision. Are there any questions?"

Russia raised his hand and it was pretty clear that he was about to open his mouth to speak…America didn't give him a chance.

"Great, then I would like to open this conference with a new initiative. As you all know in recent years the Soviet Union and I have been involved in a friendly competition, colloquially known as the space race. This is a scientific." England interrupted with a cough was sounded suspiciously like a laugh. America glared at the older nation and continued. "It is a scientific endeavor that has the opportunity to benefit everyone at this table. The United States would like to sponsor an international program to study earthquakes and tsunami in the hope that we may someday be able build earthquake proof communities and possibly even predict future earthquakes."

"Why now?" China needled. "There are hundreds if not thousands of earthquakes every year. Many have significantly more deaths, yet it takes a relatively small earthquake on your own continent to actually lower yourself to recognizing them."

"Japan, why don't you explain why this recent earthquake is so scientifically valuable?" At America's request, Japan made his way to the podium and pulled out a large stack of notes.

"In the past decade there have been two earthquakes that have been unique. While these two earthquakes have not measured particularly large on the Richter scale, these two earthquakes have caused massive destruction to infrastructure and spawned tsunami that have been felt around the Pacific Ocean. America and myself have agreed that performing and in depth study of this most recent earthquake could not only help us understand the properties of earthquakes and tsunami's but also greatly expand our understand of the earth itself."

"How would it tell us about the earth?" France asked, his interest piqued.

"Well," Japan couldn't keep himself from smiling as he spoke, "it turns out that earthquakes produce a number of different types of waves. Each of these waves can only move through specific types of substances…"

* * *

After a full day of U.N. debates most of the nations had been sent back to various hotels or embassies that they were staying at. America, Canada, England, and Japan went to America's house for a beer and a good night's sleep. As the four nations sat on one of America's sagging couches, Canada could tell that his twin was clearly exhausted. Despite that, America did look rather pleased with himself.

"So do you think the rest of the world bought your argument?" Canada asked the question that was on the back of every ones minds.

"It is too soon to tell for sure," America said soberly as he put down his beer bottle on the coffee table, "but I think most of them believed our story."

"It probably helps that you actually admitted to having a natural disaster." England commented. "After all, the Soviet Union refuses to admit that it has any weaknesses. You showed them pictures of the disaster site and talked about rebuilding. All Russia does under these circumstances remove the demolished town from the map and pretends that it never existed."

"Even when the earthquake was large enough to spawn tsunamis that destroyed lives and properties far from their borders." Japan added quietly.

"Hopefully everything will work out." America sighed and picked up his drink again. "Because if it does, then we can hopefully stop fighting in Vietnam soon and fight over international aid instead."

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- The Cold War refers to the conflict between the western powers and the communist world which lasted from 1947 to 1991. The bulk of the conflict was between the United States and the Soviet Union. Due to the fact both countries had nuclear arsenals direct conflict between the US and the USSR would have lead to worldwide destruction, so the countries found proxy battles. These include four wars the Korean War, the Vietnam War, the Yom Kippur War, and the Soviet War in Afghanistan._

_In addition to actual on the ground battles, the US and the USSR also competed with scientific and humanitarian goals. This competition lead to the space race, the green and megafarm revolutions, and the creation of the fast planes on earth. On the humanitarian side, both countries worked to prove that their ideology was superior by providing food, to poorer or disaster stricken areas of the globe. The two of the largest humanitarian airlifts (the Operation Vittles in Berlin and Operation Helping Hands in Alaska) were born out of this competition. _

_**End Note**__- Did you enjoying the story so far? Leave a review._

_**Next Chapter**__- _War, Waterlines, and Paper Flowers_- The Vietnam War begins to demand more and more of America's attention. England and Canada are forced to return home in order to care for their own domestic issues. Alaska is released from the hospital which allows America to gain a better understanding of her unique skill set._


	11. Chapter 11: Waterlines and Paper Flowers

_**Author's Note- **__Hey time for another chapter, but before that a quick thank you to mofalle, bookwormally, and guest for leaving reviews. And a very special thank you to Pruhana for betaing this chapter._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Still don't own Hetalia…or a plane…or Anchorage…_

* * *

**Chapter 11- War, Waterlines, and Paper Flowers**

* * *

"Before you ask, Alaska is currently sitting on the hospital roof."

California said the moment that America, England, and Canada entered the small hospital room. All three nations looked tired and frustrated after attending the second day of the quarterly UN meetings. California was pretty sure that some of their frustration was going to spill over onto him…when America opened his mouth he knew his prediction was correct.

"Goodness sakes, California." America said in exasperation as he sat down heavily on one of the uncomfortable chairs. "You have been a state for a hundred years…"

"One hundred and fourteen." California interjected with a roll of his eyes.

"And you are the second largest state in the nation…"

"Third." California corrected as he reached for the novel he had been reading.

"Plus you have the largest population of any of the states and you were one of only three states that were technically independent countries prior to joining the union. I thought you of all states would be able to keep track of a practically crippled sibling one hundred years your junior."

As America spoke California couldn't help but shake his head. After some of his recent, brief conversations with Alaska, California had decided to do some of his own research. He had discovered that Alaska had come into existence in 1733, over a century before the Bear Republic of California seceded from Mexico. In fact, the only states which could claim older roots were Hawaii, Vermont, Florida, and the original thirteen. This meant that even though Alaska was the second to youngest state, she was also one of the oldest nation personifications in North America. Unfortunately, California didn't think that bringing up that fact would help him very much in this argument, so he decided to play the 'blame someone else' card.

"Don't blame me. It is not my fault that she can out glare every member of the hospital staff. Plus," California shrugged, "apparently hospital rooms makes her feel claustrophobic."

"It does make sense." Canada commented quietly.

"What make sense?" America turned to glare at his brother, and California was grateful to no longer be America's primary focus.

"That this room is making Alaska a bit claustrophobic. It doesn't have any windows and it is painted white…" Canada tried to explain.

"What does paint color have to do with anything?" America interrupted.

"America…Alfred…" Canada appeared to be stalling was he searched for the best way to state his argument. "People will tell you that freezing to death is like falling asleep. I often wished that was true. In fact, freezing to death is often a very painful process and when…and when most of us that live in the arctic were very young we would freeze to the point death every winter." As Canada continued to speak he stared at the floor so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with the rest of his family. "We didn't actually die of course and Father Winter always tried to make the process of freezing as quick and painless as he possibly could, but it was still a traumatic experience. Waking up in a white room, especially when you are cold and hurting, often brings the memories of that trauma to the surface…" Canada's voice trailed into silence.

"So what do you think we should do next?" England asked quietly.

Canada chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking. "Alaska is, medically speaking, stable. Unless additional natural disasters occur in Alaska, all the medical staff needs to do is give her pain medication. But I don't think the pain relief that she is receiving outweighs the mental stress of being in the hospital."

"Then where should I put her?" America asked pointedly.

"I think you should take her home with you."

* * *

The city of Valdez was slowly getting back on its feet. Most of it citizens had come back to the town to salvage what they could save from their homes and businesses as well as be joyfully reunited with their pets. Already there was chatter about rebuilding. The federal government had recognized the people's desire to rebuild their homes and had sent a team of army engineers to help them design a city that would be able to survive another large earthquake.

With his bag slung over his shoulder, Massachusetts to one last long look at the small city and walked towards the gravel stretch of beach that had become the town's airstrip. There was a small bush plane with maple leaves painted on its wings sitting on the end of the tarmac. Massachusetts assumed that the plane must be his ride back to Anchorage.

"Hey, cousin!" A young but tall man hollered as he waved Massachusetts over to the bush plane. Massachusetts raised an eyebrow at the man's words. The state was pretty sure that he had never seen the man in his life. In fact, Massachusetts suspected that if the cheerful man in front of him took the time to shave his beard he would be easily mistaken for a teenager.

"Do I know you?" Massachusetts asked slightly confused.

"I don't think we have ever had the opportunity to meet yet." The tall stranger admitted with a broad smile. "I just recognized you from one of Samantha's photo albums. Plus you look so much like Maine that I knew you had to be a related.

"You still haven't told me who you are."

"Oh, I plum forgot. The name's Logan, Logan Williams. I am the Yukon Territory." The Yukon Territory offered his hand to the state. "Your Uncle Mathew sent me to help get things sorted out. But enough of us talking, we need to get this baby in the air, and get you back to Anchorage."

* * *

Moving Alaska from the hospital to America's old country manor was significantly more complicated than America had expected. This was primarily because Alaska insisted on leaving the hospital under her own power. It was a plan that had been vetoed when it became clear that the state couldn't walk across the tiny hospital room without the risk of passing out. The medical staff had insisted that Alaska be pushed out to the car in a wheelchair. Alaska had been uncooperative during the process and it had taken both America and Canada to get her to stay seated.

The situation was further complicated by the fact that England and Japan had chosen to fly home this morning. They both had good excuses: England was returning home so that he would be present for the christening of his queen's newborn son, and Japan was preparing to host the Olympics later that summer. Still, American though begrudgingly, they both have waiting to fly out a half day so they could have helped get his grumpy, injured state back to the house. Fuming, America pressed his foot into the accelerator.

"America, would you slow down!"

"What?" America glanced over at his twin sitting in the passenger seat.

"You are driving like a maniac."

"I am only going 25 over the speed limit that is…"

"It is a dirt road and you are going 75 km…I mean miles per hour!" Canada glared.

"Fine." America put his foot break. "Spoil sport." He muttered under his breath. As the car slowed Alaska gave an exasperated sigh. "I heard that. Don't make me turn this car around."

* * *

Virginia sighed and glanced at her shopping list again. America had done his best trying to predict a list of things that Alaska would need when she left the hospital. Unfortunately, he was a male and thus did not understand all of a woman's needs, which was why Virginia was standing in the middle of Macy's Department store staring at racks of assorted bras.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The sales clerk asked kindly.

"Only if you can magically tell me someone's bra size." Virginia said flatly.

"Sounds like you have a story." The clerk said, rising an eyebrow.

"My sister got released from the hospital this afternoon. Unfortunately, her clothing did not survive the earthquake that landed her there in the first place," Virginia let her eyes scan the rows of colorful underwear, "which brings me back to the current situation."

"Ah," the clerk said not knowing how else to respond.

"I am pretty sure that she is an A cup, but I have no clue what size her ribs cage is. Plus she has some busted ribs, so she will probably not want to wear anything too restrictive."

"Well, we do have a relatively new product that might be perfect. It is called a sports bra." The clerk explained cheerfully and showed Virginia to the correct rack. Virginia bought five of them hoping that they would fit. But even if the bras didn't, it wouldn't be too big of deal. It wasn't like Alaska was going to be going out in public anytime soon and even if she did, Virginia mused to herself, it was the 60's, so who would notice?

With the last of what Alaska would require purchased, Virginia left the department store weighed down with bags. Checking her list again, Virginia decided it was time to go to the grocery store. If America was going to care for the injured state, he was going to need something more substantial than hamburgers and soda to feed her.

* * *

Massachusetts almost didn't recognize Anchorage when he flew in. It had only been a week, but the city now looked so alive. Homes were now filled light. Cars and trucks drove on repaired streets. Broken buildings were now sorted piles of rubble. A temporary air traffic control tower sent up from Oklahoma was directing planes through the busiest airspace in the world. Somehow, the Yukon Territory managed to maneuver their small plane through the chaos and landed the bush plane at a long gravel pad. Yukon taxied the craft and cut its engine next to mechanic's shed.

"Hey Bert," Yukon shouted down to the man who came out of the shed. "Is this a good place to park?"

"I think it will be as good of place as any. All the normal spots have already been claimed." The man said as he wiped the grease on his hands off on a towel. "You planning to head out again tonight?"

"Nope, I am done for the day." Yukon shook his head and climbed out of the cockpit. He walked to the back of the plane and pulled out a box of supplies he needed to secure the plane.

"Great." The man commented before heading back into the shop. "I will let people know that they can park behind you."

Yukon busied himself with the task of securing his plane for the evening. He put wedges underneath the wheels and secured the propeller. He then tied the wings down to stakes in the ground. Once the territory was completely satisfied that his plane wasn't going anywhere in his absence he grabbed a duffle bag and started to walk away. Massachusetts noticed the Canadian Territory leaving and jogged to catch up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Massachusetts asked, slightly out of breath.

"To Samantha's apartment, you silly goose. Where else would we sleep?" Yukon said with a touch of humor.

"I don't know, in the military barracks or something." Massachusetts shrugged. "Anyway don't we need keys to get into Alaska's apartment?" As Massachusetts spoke Yukon pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and gave it a quick shake. "How did you get those?"

"Where do you think that I stay when I come and visit Anchorage? Samantha thought it would be a good idea for someone else to have a set of her keys in case of emergencies."

"I guess the planning paid off."

Alaska's apartment was about two blocks northwest of the bush plane airport. From the outside the small apartment complex was pretty nondescript. It had basic wooden siding painted brown, a black roof, and a few empty flower beds in front. The front steps were cracked and broken, but otherwise it looked like the building had weathered the earthquake well.

"Welcome to Samantha's humble abode." Yukon said motioning Massachusetts to enter. "If you are tired, I've put some clean sheets on the hide-a-way bed in the office. If you are hungry then there are some canned food and army rations in the kitchen. We even have running water if you want to take a cold shower or use the toilet."

"How did they get the water up and running so quickly? Last week the engineers said that most of the water lines had been snapped in half." Massachusetts asked while he carefully tried not to step on anything.

"They are still broken."

"Then how…"

"Did you notice all of the garden hose all over town?" A smile warmed the territories voice.

"Yes, now that you mention it…"

"The people of Anchorage are using the hoses to provide running water to the community until the ground thaws enough to put in a new set of pipes. The water pressure leaves something to be desired, but it gets the job done." Yukon shrugged. "Anyway, there was a hole in the roof in Samantha's room and most of her books are in a soggy mess, so I am going to be in the other room to see what can be salvaged. But really, make yourself at home."

* * *

Canada promised to stay long enough to get Alaska settled in America's house before heading home. The state was now comfortably settled in one of the guest rooms, but America wasn't particularly willing to let his twin go. It quick led them into a quiet argument.

"America, you have fifty states. Fifty personifications who are at your beck and call, I have twelve. One of those personifications is really suffering from the effects of the tsunami, two of them are in Alaska helping with the relief effort, one is currently deployed in Vietnam and another one is threatening to secede. I need to be home." Canada tried to explain. "I need to take care of my own people first, and I know that Alaska is no longer in danger."

"How?"

"Because I have seen her at her worst." Canada said a sad smile on his lips.

"So you really are leaving."

"Yes, yes I am." Canada said, then he gently slugged his brother on the shoulder. "America, don't look so glum. It is not like I am going to drop off the face of the planet. I am just across the border and I will only be a phone call away."

As America watch his twin walk out of his home, he couldn't help but feel a little bit betrayed. America took a deep breath and shook of the feeling. He couldn't afford to pity himself. No, he was the personification of the United States of America, the strongest nation on earth. It didn't matter that at the moment he felt overwhelmed. It didn't matter that he was still dealing with splitting, earthquake-resulted headaches. The only thing that mattered was the fact that the world needed a hero, and America was determined to step up to that role.

* * *

America hated being short handed, but he couldn't help it at the moment. California was still in the hospital and America suspected that it was as much due to the race riots he was experiencing as to the tsunami damage. With California out, Texas was currently in Vietnam dealing with the war. Oklahoma was pulled from oil production to keep an eye on the state of Texas and Florida took over Texas's space race responsibilities. Then there were all of the states being pulled from their normal jobs to help with the Alaska humanitarian and rebuilding acts. Colorado, Oregon, Hawaii, Massachusetts, and Pennsylvania, were all focused on getting Alaska functional again. There was also the major flooding in North and South Dakota. The twins were too sick to do much more than crash on Minnesota's couch.

State responsibilities were not the only thing America was trying to shuffle. He was also trying to figure out how to fly the much-needed supplies to and from Alaska while providing the military in Vietnam with all the air support they required. His new favorite solution was to use a newly developed jet cargo plane called the Starlifter to transport supplies from the continental U.S. to Alaska. America was in the middle of the calculations to see how many planes would be needed for the job when he noticed that Alaska was glaring at him.

"Alaska, I am kind of stressed out right now, so if you have something you need to say you probably should just spit it out."

"You know, you can't use C-141 for that mission right?" Alaska replied as her fingers played with the trim of the afghan she was wrapped in.

"Oh really?" America smirked, "why shouldn't a plane with three times the flight range and nearly twice the capacity of the next best aircraft?"

"For one thing it is not a particularly smart to use an aircraft which is still considered experimental for a major humanitarian mission in a remote location. There is simply too much risk that the plane could experience unexpected mechanical fault or pilot error. The second reason is that the C-141 Starlifter is a jet cargo aircraft."

"Which is a problem, why?"

"Only two, maybe three communities have paved runways large enough to land these types of aircraft. All the others have airstrips, but they are mostly made of gravel, ice, or dirt. I am sure that you have seen the reports about what happens to jet engines when they suck up that type of debris."

"Why don't you summarize things for me, then."

"Results of tests on jet engine performance in less than ideal conditions, that I had clearance to read, make it pretty clear that trying to take off and land on Alaskan airstrips would lead to engine failure in an unacceptable number of aircraft caused by a combination of erosion of the engine fan blades and the clogging of internal engine components." Alaska said her eyes slightly shut as though she was reading something on the back of her eye lids. "If you would like a more detailed report, then I am going to need to take a look at the performance reports for the particular aircraft."

"Can you back up your argument?"

It turned out that Alaska could. Ten minutes later Alaska handed America three sheets of papers listing references on jet engine performance. They included everything from aircraft manuals to accident reports. Each came with their official reference number and date of publishing.

America scanned through the documents in shock. He had always known that every state had their own special abilities, their own unique skill set that helped to build that helped make the United States incredibly vibrant. He had just found Alaska's strength, the only question now was how he could exploit it to give the United States an edge in the Cold War.

* * *

Massachusetts awoke to the sound of the sizzling of a frying pan. For a few moments he was convinced that that he was dreaming. After all, he hadn't slept in a warm bed for days and he it felt like an eternity since he had had a good, hot breakfast. Then Yukon poked his head around the doorway and convinced Massachusetts that he was actually awake. If he had been really dreaming there would have been a hot chick instead of the Canadian territory.

"You hungry?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Massachusetts asked his stomach rumbling.

"Apparently not. Let me rephrase that, how many steaks do you want?"

"Honestly, I think I could eat a moose."

"Hm, don't think that I have a full moose but I may have the next best thing."

The Yukon Territory ducked back out of the door before Massachusetts could reply. Massachusetts shook his head in bemusement, then took the few moments of privacy to examine his surroundings. It was clear that things had been shook up by the quake. Books, government papers, and maps were scattered across the floor. Most of the furniture where askew and there were places on the wall and pictures and hunting trophies use to hang. Many now lay broken on the floor. In contrast with the fur and bone, the room was also decorated with flowers. There were tissue paper flower glued onto the trim of the wooden furniture, flowers were stitched into the quilt, dried flowers shaken loose from the pages of books.

Massachusetts stomach rumbled again and encouraged him to leave the study to search for the kitchen. He didn't have to look very hard. His nose led him to the place where Yukon was cooking steaks. The Canadian territory already had a stack of hot meat waiting of Massachusetts on the table. Mouth watering, Massachusetts dug into breakfast, but he paused when he realized he didn't recognize the taste.

"What type of meat is this?"

"Moose." Yukon said with a wave of his spatula. "Sorry it is a bit raw, but it was still mostly frozen when I pulled it out of the ice box."

"Where did you get moose meat?"

"From the ice box and I believe that Samantha shot this moose this past summer." Yukon said turning off the burner, and bringing his plate over to the table.

"Alaska hunts?"

"Of course, and she is a good shot." Yukon said as he chewed thoughtfully. "Not as good as Canada, but still a pretty good shot."

* * *

Sometimes Alaska wished that she would just keep her mouth shut. If she had, she wouldn't have been handed a stack of top-secret reports about the space program. At this point, if she hadn't been so weak that she couldn't even walk under her own power, Alaska really would have considered hijacking one of America's planes and flying it back home. At least in her own house she could suffer the pain of this disaster in peace.

Alaska scanned one of the fifteen thick engineering reports America had brought for her 'entertainment' when her eyes started to blur with exhaustion. In frustration, she threw the report on the table. The noise caused America to look up from his own pile of paperwork. He looked over at her, head cocked to one side and inquisitive expression on his face. It made Alaska want to chuck the report at him.

"If you are going to insist on having me sort through this paperwork, can you at least get me a cup of coffee?" Alaska said sourly.

"You are not allowed to have coffee." America explained, repeating what he had said every time Alaska had asked for her favorite beverage. "The doctor said no caffeine while on medication."

"Then I will ditch the meds." Alaska replied in exasperation, as she let the fingers of her casted arm knead her temples. "Honestly, how do you expect me to stay awake without my coffee?"

"I think you are supposed to sleep." Virginia's tone made it clear that she was putting an end to the argument. The other state emphasized her point by placing down a tray of food and medication on the coffee table.

"Sleep is overrated." Alaska mumbled as she poked at the bowl of canned tomato soup with the edge of her grilled cheese sandwich. Internally she was shaking her head. Why couldn't everyone else realize that she was facing this disaster the only way she knew how…by moving forward.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- Last week a reviewer commented that they didn't know what a teletype was, because communication in the sixties will be important in future chapters I thought I would take the time to explain thing here. First the teletype, the best way to thing about these systems is the prototype of email. Basically a person would sit at a typewriter and that message would show up on the receiver's typewriter. Second communication technique is phones. Unlike today there were only landlines available and long distance phone calls were very expensive, but I figure that countries would have the funds to call when needed. The telegraph remained a useful communication technique if phone calls are too expensive. The final method of communication is radio. HAM radio were the cell phone equivalent of the day._

_**End Note-**__ Hey everyone. Enjoy everything so far? If so, drop me a line. If not, let me know how to improve. _

_**Next Chapter**__-_As the World Crumbles_- A relatively small tragedy in Alaska causes the state to go through a major emotional breakdown. As Alaska's condition deteriorates America calls England and Canada for help. _


	12. Chapter 12: As the World Crumbles

_**Author's Note**__-Hey everyone. As you can tell, I haven't been posting as often as normal the last few weeks. This is because school has taken over both Pruhana (this stories wonderful beta) and my life. Hopefully as the semester continues things go smoother in future weeks, but if they don't you at least know why. Also before we go on to the post I want to give a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you Mofalle, America 96, Hurricaneclaw, and Bookwormally. You all rock!_

_**Disclaimer**__- No states were harmed in the making of this story…and I don't own Hetalia…_

* * *

**Chapter 12- As the World Crumbles**

* * *

America awoke slowly. At first he couldn't figure out why his neck hurt, and then he realized that he had fallen asleep on the coffee table. He had drooled all over the stack of paperwork, and would have to redo a half dozen forms he had just ruined. Then America realized the reason he had woken up in the first place: noise coming from the kitchen. Stretching, he tried to work out the kinks in his shoulders as he walked to the neighboring room. He paused at the door, not sure what to make of the scene inside.

"What happened?" America blurted out, staring the puddle of water and broken glass that Alaska was half lying in.

"What do you think happened?" Alaska countered sarcastically. She then tried to sit up but stopped a hiss of pain on her lips.

"What hurts?" America asked concerned that if he tried to help her up he would end up damaging her further, but when Alaska glared at him he decided to amend his question. "What hurts from the fall?"

"Nothing new, just bruises…" Alaska admitted hanging her head, "besides my damaged ego of course."

"Okay, well let's get you cleaned up."

"I don't need to be baby sat." Alaska spat, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I beg to differ. You unable to even get yourself a glass of water without further injuring yourself." America grabbed a towel from the kitchen table and moved to wipe water from Alaska's face. She attempted to move away from him, which made America sigh in exasperation. "You do know that it is okay to ask for help every once in a while." Alaska tried to move away from him again, and America dropped the towel on the floor and sat down to heavily next to her. "Listen, I am tired. All I really want to do crawl into bed, but I can't do that until you are safely in bed. I know that we don't always see eye to eye, but I will be out of your hair for most of tomorrow…"

"So you are going to leave me on my own?" Alaska said, her anticipation showing clearly in her voice.

"What do you expect? It takes a lot to be a superpower. I don't have time to deal with the wims of the states." America shrugged. "But enough talking I have a meeting with the president tomorrow morning and so I think both of us should hit the hay."

For once Alaska didn't struggle when he lifted her up and carried her to the guest bed.

* * *

Over the next week Massachusetts and the Yukon Territory settled into a comfortable rhythm. Each morning Massachusetts would awake up on the hide-a-way bed in Alaska's office to the smell of hot coffee table by his head. He would dress and go looking for Yukon. He would always find him making breakfast in the kitchen. When Massachusetts had asked the territory about his morning routine, Yukon had chuckled; apparently the only way to get Alaska out of bed some mornings was to have a fresh cup of coffee waiting for her.

Most mornings there were at least one or two other nation personifications in the house. Normally it was a state, Pennsylvania stayed the night on their journey to Seward and Hawaii stopped by whenever his plane docked in Anchorage. Occasionally, Newfoundland would crash on the couch in the living room. The Canadian Province was clearly doing something helpful, but due to Newfoundland's distinct accent Massachusetts couldn't understand a word that the province said and he so he still didn't have a clue what the province was doing here.

Regardless of who had stayed the night they were all fed a hardy breakfast before they headed off for their individual tasks. Massachusetts spent the majority of his time monitoring the population for signs of epidemic diseases that usually came in the aftermath of disasters. So far there had been a fair amount of colds and a few cases of the flu, but none were severe enough to write home about. As far as he could tell, Alaskans had either superefficient immune systems or were very proactive in protecting community health.

When he asked Yukon over eggs about it the territory simply laughed, and indicated it was probably the latter. Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that Massachusetts still didn't have much to report in his daily teletype to America. He sat down at the desk and started to write anyway.

_To: Alfred Jones_

_From: Adam Jones_

_The situation here is going good. Community health appears to be good. There has been a few cause of exhaustion and the flu, but none of epidemic diseases or malnutrition that were expected. The medical needs of the community caused by this disaster have been met and it is arguable that there is a surplus of medical personnel present in Alaska. If you have any present questions about the conditions on the ground or concerns about government interventions in Alaska contact me and I will do my best to reply promptly._

With that, Massachusetts sat back in his chair scanning the page for errors. Satisfied that all the relevant data was provided, he tucked it into an envelope and headed out the door. As he walked along the repaired streets of Anchorage to the communication center at the U.S. Air Force base, Massachusetts wondered what it would take to get a car for the various personifications to use. After all, Anchorage was already a semi-functional city and it seemed somewhat silly to have to walk everywhere in it.

* * *

Four weeks. It was kind of hard to imagine that it had only been just over a month since the Good Friday Earthquake had forever changed life in Alaska. The state was still shaking from thousands of the whole world had been quivering in sympathy, ringing like a bell. There had been fourteen major aftershocks; and since he had brought her home. All fourteen quakes were large enough that it would have leveled cities anywhere else in the US, but in Alaska, all buildings that had any structural weakness had already crumbled. The state only seemed to dwell on them for a day or two. It often seemed that America paid more attention to them than personification of the state did.

Thankfully, today there had been no major aftershocks, which allowed America to pick slowly away at the backlog of paperwork that covered nearly every inch of his large oak desk at the State Department. After eight hours of working of filling out forms and reading secret reports, the pile of papers didn't seem like it had shrunk. It almost seemed like the pile had continued to grow. Sighing, America clocked out at 7:15 p.m. and started the thirty minute drive home, only stopping to pick up several containers of Chinese takeout for dinner.

Arriving home, America unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes in the entryway. He took a few steps inside before noticing was wrong. Even though it was nearly dusk the house was completely dark and quiet as the grave. It sent shivers down America's spine, something was wrong. The feeling of dread just continued to look worsen as America began frantically searching the house for his second youngest state. When he reached the office, he almost overlooked her. The state was curled up on the corner in a mound of blankets. It took a few moments for her to even notice his presence. Then she finally looked up at him. Tears streaming freely down her cheeks, the look of complete and utter despair in her eyes.

"Alaska, what is wrong?"

"They died…." Her voice was drowned by renewed sobs.

"Who died?"

"My people…" Alaska whimpered. "My soldiers, my eyes, they died!"

Alfred was puzzled; he had not felt anything. He didn't know of any tragedy that had touched the nation. "Slow down, Alaska I need you to start at the beginning what happened?"

It took a few moments for the sobs to slow enough for her to speak. "The pilot that circled Anchorage for hours to connect us with the world…he was flying a mission at Valdez…something went wrong…the engine failed…the plane…it flew into the sea." Tears were streaming with renewed strength and Alaska barely choked out the last few words. "They all died…everyone on the plane…I couldn't protect them…"

"Alaska." America tried to sooth the distraught state.

"Alfred…I want to go home…I need to go home…I need to be with my people…"

"It is too soon. You can barely stand on your own right now."

"Don't my people need me?"

"Yes they need you Alaska, but they need you to heal even more." Alfred gently held the frail, shaking form in his arms. "And healing takes time, especially when the entire state was so affected, so many communities destroyed. We only got the fires out two weeks ago and functional airstrips in every community. The harbors are next…but rebuilding will take time."

* * *

Physically, Alaska was healing. The burns were almost gone; cuts were scabbing over, the bruises fading. But even as her body healed, the state's overall condition was getting worse…She stopped eating almost a week ago. Now all she did spent her days curled up in a ball staring at the wall.

America had done everything he could think of to nudge his state out of the funk. He cooked every comfort food recipe he knew how to make from fried chicken to apple pie. He had tried reading to his state from such American classics as Mark Twain and Jack London. He had even moved Alaska out of the guest bedroom, into his own master suite and then slept on the couch in the den so he could be close enough to hear her if she ever called for help in the night. None of these things slowed Alaska's deterioration. Knowing if things didn't change soon he would have to bring Alaska back to the hospital, America had called the most parental person he knew for advice. Unfortunately, America was now starting to think that the phone call might have been a mistake.

"_Git! Have you even considered that you might be feeding her the wrong things?_" England ranted._"Honestly this is as bad as the time you sent milk as food aid to Korea."_

"They were starving." America attempted to defend himself.

"_They were also lactose intolerant! And by the end they were convinced that you were trying to poison them."_The Brit interjected._"It is possible that you are dealing with a similar situation here."_

"But she is part of America."

"_Yes, but clearly not all America can live off of a diet of hamburger, and honestly it is a wonder that you have stayed so healthy after switching to that McWhatever stuff."_

"So, what you are telling me is that Alaska having stomach issues because she eats different types of food?" America asked, having a hard time believe that someone wouldn't want to live on hamburgers if they had a choice. But then again, it was worth a try. "Do you have any recipes?"

"_Alaska is your state!"_England huffed.

"So…" America let the world hang in the air.

"_I have no clue how to make whatever those polar people eat. Call Mathew, he should have a better idea of what to do."_

* * *

It turns out Canada not only had some ideas about the foods that Alaska might want to eat; but he also had a number of recipes that America might actually be able to successfully make. After giving him detailed instructions on what to buy at the grocery story, Canada promised that would put together a care package with the more unique ingredients that evening. Relieved, America picked up the phone for the third time that evening.

"Hey Virginia, I was wondering if I could ask you to do a little favor…I need you to watch Alaska for an hour or two…I need to run to the grocery store and pick up a few things and I don't want to leave Alaska alone right now…No, you have done a great job with the grocery shopping. I just need a few special ingredients and I really need to get out of the house for a…Thank you, I will see you at four tomorrow."

* * *

Dinner preparations were well on their way in Alaska's apartment, when there was a knock on the door. Massachusetts, Newfoundland, and Yukon all paused from their various tasks and looked at each other. The was another knock at the door, and Massachusetts rose from his place at the table and put down the paring knife he had been using to peel potatoes.

"I'll get it." With Massachusetts comment, Newfoundland went back to gutting the fish and Yukon continued to sauté the onions. Massachusetts walked down the short hallway to the front door.

"Hello, is this the residence of Logan Williams?"

The boy standing at the door couldn't have been more than 12 years old, but he still proudly was wearing the badge of a telegram boy on his Boy Scout uniform. In normal times someone that young would not be working for the telegraph company, but in wake of the earthquake everyone had been enlisted to help rebuild their community. Most scouts had been enlisted to be runners, delivering messages throughout the city of Anchorage.

"Yes." Massachusetts confirmed and the boy was visibly relieved.

"Are you him?" The boy pressed.

"No, I am one of his cousins." Massachusetts smiled pleasantly. "Why don't you come inside for a few moments and I will go and get him."

"Thank you, sir."

"Logan!" Massachusetts half hollered into kitchen. "You have a telegram at the door for you!"

"Coming." The territory moved the pan he was cooking with off of the stove and quickly wiped his hands off on a towel before making his way to the front of the apartment.

"I just need you to sign for this, sir." The boy said handing Yukon a clipboard. Yukon signed at the indicated box and before giving the forms back.

"Is there anything else you need?" Yukon asked formally.

"No, sir." The boy shook his head, and Yukon fished out a few American coins to tip the boy. The kid looked wide-eyed at the quarter that he was handed and grinned. "Thank you, sir."

The delivery boy then nimbly jumped down the cracked steps and went jogging down the street with such enthusiasm both state and the territory couldn't help but smile. With the boy gone from sight and the door shut, Yukon turned his attention to the small tube of paper in his hand. Slowly he unrolled and started to scan the contents.

"So who is it from?" Massachusetts questioned as the two walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"It is from Canada…" Yukon began, then his voice trailed off. For a few minutes Yukon sat reading and rereading the small slip of paper. Then he sat down heavily at the kitchen table, his hand covering his eyes. After a few moments he sighed heavily and climbed to his feet. He walked towards the door, but Massachusetts caught the territory's arm before Yukon had the chance to exit.

"What does it say?" Massachusetts asked in concern.

"That Alaska is doing really badly…" Yukon replied quietly, refusing to meet the states eyes. "She took the Air National Guard crash harder than anyone could have predicted. If her condition doesn't improve soon, America believes he will have to bring her to the hospital where measures will be taken to keep Alaska from harming her health further."

In shock, Massachusetts' fingers loosened their hold on the Yukon Territory. The states mind ticking through the possible meanings of the message, but the words 'measures will be taken to keep Alaska from harming her health further,' pounded in his head. No matter how he approached the message, Massachusetts couldn't help but draw the conclusion that Alaska was suicidal, and even though he didn't know his youngest sister well the thought was making him sick.

"When are ya' leaving?" Newfoundland's gravelly voice rumbled.

"Tonight." With that Yukon pulled away from Massachusetts and slipped from the room, leaving the state and the province in his wake.

* * *

Crisco, canned Alaska salmon, frozen blueberries (because it was the only berry on Canada's list that he could find in the supermarket), a loaf of sourdough bread… America thought he had done a pretty good job doing the grocery shopping; not that he felt the same confidence about cooking with these ingredients. After all, America couldn't figure out why someone would actually want to eat a dish made of a mixture of Crisco, salmon, and berries, but Canada had insisted that it was a popular treat for the Arctic territories so America would give it a try.

America's positive mood retreated a bit when he drove into his driveway. There was a small, single engine, propeller plane parked on his front lawn and a suspicious looking teenager sitting on his front stoop. America got out his car slowly, and walked toward the teen that was just looking up from the book he had been reading. With a bounce in his step the stranger bounded over to America and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hello, Uncle Alfred. My name is Logan Williams and I'm The Yukon Territory." The teen explained. "Canada said you've been having a bit of trouble with Alaska. I think I might be able to help."

* * *

_**Historical Note**__-In the aftermath of the Good Friday Earthquake, Alaskan and British Columbia communities dealt with a unique problem…having a little too much help. The populations in both of these areas was sparse, few people were badly injured, most local governments already had effective emergency response in place by the time the rest of the world reached Alaska. As a result, many doctors, nurses, and public safety officials who expected to be overwhelmed with casualties instead were roped into helping to load planes and demolish buildings. _

_**End Note**__- If you have time please leave a review. It helps me know how to improve in future chapters._

_**Next Week's Chapter**__- _Making Up Lost Ground-_ With Yukon's help, America starts to realize that despite Alaska's frosty exterior she is desperate to become a true part of the United States. Unfortunately large geography, small population, and a distinctive culture create a unique set of challenges._


	13. Chapter 13: Making Up Lost Ground

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone, welcome to today's post. I will admit this chapter showcases one of my absolute favorite Canadian Territories: Yukon. Hopefully he will be as fun to read as he is to write. But before we get to the post I need to make a quick shout out to my awesome beta Pruhana for looking over this chapter and Upsilon Forty-Two for taking the time to review the last chapter. I know this is a hectic time of year for most people so the effort is really, really appreciated._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the lyrics of the two songs in this chapter. The song about the forget-me-not was written by Esther Birdsall Darling in support of making the forget-me-not the territorial flower of Alaska. No one is quite sure who the song about the ice worms, but it is considered a traditional Alaskan and Yukon folk song. Both are in the common domain so I was lucky enough to be able to use them in the post._

* * *

**Chapter 13- Making Up Lost Ground**

* * *

The Yukon Territory had only been in America's home for a total of two hours, sixteen minutes, and eleven seconds, and America had already gained a new level of respect for his twin. Seriously, Canada had to be a saint to put up with Yukon for the past century.

"_Oh, there's a husky, dusky maiden in the Arctic,_

_And she waits for me but it is not in vain,"_

The moment that territory had walked into the door he had been a whirlwind of activity. First, Yukon went to check on Alaska. After finding her asleep, he began to unload at least fifteen large baskets from his plane. About half the baskets were placed in America's formal sitting room, while the rest made their way to the kitchen.

"_For someday I'll put my mukluks on and ask her_

_If she'll wed me when the ice worms nest again."_

America had watched in amazement as the Yukon Territory pulled exotic ingredient after exotic ingredient out of the baskets and stuffed them into every available space in the cupboards, refrigerator, and freezer. Half of the food items America couldn't identify, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how the territory managed to get the other half through customs.

"_In the land of the ice and snow,_

_Where it's ninety-nine below,_

_And the polar bears are roaming o'er the plain,"_

Now the Canadian territory had taken over America's kitchen and was singing off-key at the top of his lungs. Frustrated, America stood in the doorway of his kitchen and cleared his throat.

"_In the shadow of the Pole_

_I will clasp her to my soul,_

_We'll be happy when the ice worms nest again."_

Apparently clearing his throat was not going to get the Yukon Territory's attention, so America decided to speak up.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh, hello Uncle Alfred, I didn't see you there." Yukon looked up from the cutting board in surprise. "Dinner will be done in about a half an hour, but if you are hungry feel free snack on the bread on the table."

As America walked out the door while munching on a hot slice of bread, he had to admit that perhaps there were some good things about having Yukon around the house.

* * *

It actually took an hour for the food to be served, but Yukon soon discovered that getting Alaska to eat it would be the biggest challenge of the evening. Alaska was being her stubborn pigheaded self and kept on insisting that she was fine.

"Logan, I am not hungry right now." Alaska said burying her head into a pillow.

"Really?" Yukon replied, sneering. "When was the last time you ate?"

"…"

"Come on." Yukon said in exasperation. "We both know that you remember the last time you ate. Goodness sakes, you don't forget anything."

Alaska sighed, knowing that she couldn't win an argument with her geographic and historical 'twin'. "I guess I could have some soup."

"Excellent."

"I don't know if I can keep it down." Alaska admitted, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

"Well we won't know unless you try." Yukon teased. "But if you can manage to keep you food down, we can make an extra special treat tomorrow."

"What?" Alaska asked, her head cocked to one side.

"Moose nose jelly." Yukon said brightly.

"How did you…" Alaska stammered.

"Get it through customs?" Yukon smiled like a cat that had just swallowed a canary. "Well it turns out that international law requires diplomatic packages to go through without being searched."

* * *

Dinner ended up being a very pleasant affair. America had eaten through five steaks, and Yukon had eaten another two. Alaska had quietly eaten a bowl of birch broth and a small slice of sourdough bread. At first it looked like the state might actually keep the meal down, but forty-five minutes later Alaska was in the guest bathroom throwing up. The Yukon Territory had a sinking feeling that Alaska's upset stomach was only partially due to the recent earthquakes.

"This year's break up really that bad?" Yukon asked guiltily and Alaska took a risk to raise her eyes from the toilet bowl just long enough to glare at the territory before another series of dry heaves claimed her full attention.

"What 'break up'?" America asked from his seat on the edge of the tub.

"I should really puke on your shoes." Alaska muttered before spitting up another mouthful of bile.

"Alaska, it is not his fault that you are new to the Union." Yukon tried to argue, but stopped when Alaska glared at him again. "Okay, maybe he is a little bit at fault, but that doesn't change the fact that you should have explained this to him earlier."

"I still have no clue about what's going on." America commented flatly.

"Basically the 'break up' is the period of time you would call spring." Yukon explained as he rubbed circles on the state's back. "We call it the 'break up' because we have a lot more ice then you do. When it finally let's go it can cause everything from a bit sediment pulse to massive flooding."

"So it is spring, but more violent?"

"Yes and this year is worse than normal because of there is a whole lot of soil that is subsisting as it melts and that is causing a whole lot of debris to be washed downstream." Alaska let her forehead rest on the toilet seat as she spoke. "I can't bear to think what all this sediment is doing to my waterways…my salmon fisheries aren't going to survive."

"Ouch." Yukon winced in sympathy. "Well at least most of the canneries were wiped out so there isn't going to be as high of demand for fish."

"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better?" Alaska whimpered.

"Sorry…but honestly are a few kind words going to change the situation?"

"No…"

"I am glad you understand that. Now let's get you to bed so you can get some proper sleep." Yukon said with a kindly. Alaska was too busy regurgitating the rest of her dinner to reply.

* * *

The next morning America woke up with a headache pounding in his temples, and he knew that Alaska had been shaken with another major earthquake sometime during the night. His bosses at the state department had probably marked him as sick for the day so America didn't have to stress about the fact that he was already two hours late for work. He also knew that he should probably get up and check on Alaska. But he first need to summon enough energy to get out of bed...he ended up rolling over in bed instead. As he pressed the pillow over his head to block out the light that was sending daggers through his brain he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

At five after eleven America awoke in a panic. The migraine from the previous night's earthquake had begun to fade, and now he could feel just how much his state was hurting. Swearing to himself, America dragged himself out of bed and headed towards the bedroom that Alaska had claimed as her own. He opened the door without knocking, and was shocked by what he saw.

The guest bedroom was no longer colored with bright red, white, and blue. Instead it had been transformed a room of deep greens and purples accented by a bright blue the color of a clear pool of water. Unfortunately the change in décor only emphasized the fact that Alaska was not in the room. America made his way to the neighboring room, to see if she had possibly moved in with the Yukon Territory sometime during the night but Yukon's room was also empty.

Apprehension growing, America started systematically checking each room in the house trying to find the missing state and praying that she hadn't accidently hurt herself further. After a wayward glance out of one of the living room widows, ne notice a figure outside in the yard.

On closer inspection America determined that it was Yukon sitting under one of the apple trees and assumed that the large bundle of blankets curled up next to the Canadian territory had to be Alaska. Relieved and aggravated, America stomped out of the house, prepared to give Yukon a lecture of his young life, but paused when heard Yukon's voice.

"And Rodion Raskolnikov took the ax and buried it in the backyard and lived happily ever after." With that Yukon closed the thick volume in his lap, closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the apple tree.

"That doesn't seem like a very realistic ending to the book." America couldn't resist pointing out. At his comment Yukon cracked open one eye and smiled.

"The book is Russian and called Crime and Punishment; it's a pretty good bet that the main character will end up murdering the old hag and then the rest of the book will be spent in moral angst. I might as well inject some cheer into the story wherever I can."

"And Alaska actually likes these types of books." America nodded his head towards the sleeping state as he settled himself on the grass.

"Like might be too soft of a word." Yukon shrugged. "She has read this book and several like it so often that I am pretty sure that she has both the Russian and the English translations memorized." Stretching, Yukon spoke as he moved to stand. "Well now that you are awake and moving, let's go to the hospital and get Alaska some motion sickness medication."

"What good will motion sickness pills do?"

"In the past, they have been pretty effective at combating 'break up' symptoms."

"Why didn't you say that last night?" America said in frustration, the image of Alaska puking her guts out still fresh in his mind.

"Because Alaska hates hospitals," Yukon said a wry smile on the edge of his lips, "and Uncle Alfred, if you haven't realized already there are some things that are a lot easier to get done when Alaska is asleep."

* * *

The drive to the Bethesda had been relatively uneventful. The actual hospital visit had been a little more interesting. Alaska was both malnourished and dehydrated, which gave the physicians a reason to give America a long lecture about keeping a better eye on the state. Then they were all sent home with few containers of pills. Yukon had made a simple soup for dinner, and the medication seemed to do its job because Alaska was able to keep the meal down.

Once the state had been fed, Alaska had been tucked in under the thick flower quilts, leaving America and Yukon to lounge on the couches in the den and drink Canadian whiskey. Yukon took the opportunity to fiddle with his guitar. His fingers stroked the strings and he started to pluck out an old and familiar tune. As the cords grew the territory began to sing with mournful baritone.

"_So in thinking for an emblem_

_For this Empire of the North_

_We will choose this azure flower_

_That the golden days bring forth,_

_For we want men to remember_

_That Alaska came to stay_

_Though she slept unknown for ages_

_And awakened in a day._

_So although they say we're living_

_In the land that God forgot,_

_We'll recall Alaska to them_

_With our blue Forget-me-not."_

Yukon put down his guitar, and took a long draw of whiskey as the last cords of the simple song faded into silence.

"That was amazing…" America whispered, stunned by the words of the music.

"It is even better when Alaska plays her fiddle, though it's kind of hard to convince her to do it. She is kind of shy about her music and this song tends to make her depressed."

"I can see why…"

Yukon sat back and placed his glass heavily on the table to break the somber mood. "Well, it is getting late, and I spent most of last night flying so I think I better hit the hay."

"Just one," America shrugged with a goofy smile on his lips, "what's an ice worm?"

"No one knows." Yukon said with a deep chuckle then he stood and walked to the guest bedroom next to Alaska's.

Alone in the den, America sat on the coach for a few long moments. Then he walked to the bookshelf that held his set of the Encyclopedias. Paging through the F volume he found the word he was looking for. Settling back down on the couch America began to read.

Forget-Me-Not_: a group of about fifty species all belong to the genus Myosotis. Their five peddled flowers can be blue, pink, or white, though the most famous varieties in North America are blue. Even though these flowers have small blossoms, this plant has played a surprisingly significant role in world culture. This is represented by the fact that the common name for Myosotis translates to Forget-Me-Not in almost all languages._

As America stared at the page in the dictionary, he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Throughout their shared histories whenever Alaska had come to visit, America would always find the little blue flowers scattered around his home. He had always found the tissue paper thin blossoms an annoyance. Now, he saw them in a different light…now they seemed like a desperate cry for attention from one of his youngest and most isolated states. It made America feel like a complete failure as a parent.

* * *

Yesterday, Yukon had told her about the near destruction of her apartment in Anchorage. Alaska had thought that she had taken the things pretty well, but the full magnitude of the news hadn't hit her yet. The loss of one of her primary homes would probably not be fully felt until she returned home to Anchorage and started to rebuild. The worn copy of Война и миръ that she had spread across her lap hinted at the pain to come.

Even after she had been sold to the United States she had kept up on Russian literature. Russia had seen her interest and had always sent her copies of the current author that was taking Moscow by storm. It wasn't long before her Alaskan home was filled with volumes by Tolstoy, Ostorvsky, Leskov, Derzhavin, Radishchev, and Mayakovsky. When the Cold War began and the Ice Curtain had cut her off from her parent country she had read the novels Russia had given her over and over until they had all been memorized. The fact that many of those books were probably beyond repair nearly tore her heart out.

It was true that there were many new books that could fill her now empty bookshelves. To be honest, Alaska felt that most North American literature was overly optimistic. It lacked the gut wrenching sorrow she found in novels of Russia's golden age, though Hemingway and Steinbeck both indicated that there was hope for North American literature. But could they ever replace the comforting darkness of Dostoyevsky? Could they challenge the elegance of Chekhov?

There was a soft knock at the door and Alaska looked up from the water-warped pages.

"Come in."

The heavy wooden door swung open revealing a fidgeting America in the doorway. "Alaska, have you ever been to New York City?"

"No, why?"

"Well," America tried to say casually "the UN meetings are being held in New York this weekend. I thought you might be interested in seeing it."

"I guess…" Alaska started not knowing what else to say¸ but America cut her off before she got a chance to finish her statement.

"Great, I will tell Virginia to swing by tomorrow to help you get packed. I think I will invite Virginia to come along as well. It would be a great opportunity for you two to have some girl bonding time. Maybe you could even do some shopping or something…" America continued to verbally brainstorm as he walked out of the door and down the hall, leaving Alaska sitting on the bed shaking her head. Sometimes she really wondered if she would ever fit in as part of this strange land call the US of A.

* * *

_**End Note**__- Ooo, look pretty button. If you have the time press it and leave a review. _

_**Historical Note**__- Despite the fact that Russia sold Alaska to the United States of America in 1867, the Russian influence on Alaskan culture is still remarkably strong. This is especially true in Aleutian Island and southern Alaska where the majority of Russian settlements were located. The magnitude of Russia's cultural effect is surprising because during the period that Alaska was an official colony of Russia (1800-1867) it is estimated that no more than 400 Russian immigrants lived in the territory at any given time. This said in the latter part of Russia's colonization the nation made a big effort providing an education to all of Alaska's citizens. This included creating a written language for many of the native tongues spoken in the Aleutians, setting up schools, and hospitals. Even after Alaska moved into America hands, Russia continued to provide the support to keep schools open because the United States hadn't provided any funds for public services in the territory._

_Relationships between Alaska and Russia remained strong through WWII. The Alaskan-Siberian Air Bridge was critical for providing planes to the Eastern European Front and a few Alaskan cities became pivotal ports for Russian Submarines. After the beginning of the Cold War relationships between Alaska and Russia become increasingly strained, but many of the cultural relics of Russian culture remained. Even today there are many towns that that have Russian Orthodox churches at their hearts, modified Russian recipes such as moose stroganoff are common, and many families that have lived in Alaska for many generations have Russian surnames. So next you are in Alaska, look around and see if you can see the influence of Russian-America in the US's northernmost state._

_**Next Chapter**__- _A Different World_- New York City, the economic heart of the world, provides Alaska with massive amounts of culture shock. Some aspects of the trip prove humorous, others may prove to be deadly._


	14. Chapter 14: A Different World

_**Author's Note **__- Hey everyone, it is time for a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, but before we get to it first I have some shout outs. Thank you bookwormally, randomster, mofalle, and America96 for reviewing the last chapter. A very big thank you to Pruhana for betaing this chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__- Still don't own Hetalia…all the mistakes in the chapter are mine._

* * *

**Chapter 14- A Different World**

* * *

"Goodness sakes Samantha, you know that I don't do well in cities. I get lost in Whitehorse and it is only 400 square kilometers and my territorial Capital to boot. And you know I don't like manmade structures towering over me."

Yukon had spent the last half hour trying to convince Alaska, that he had no business joining America's trip to New York City. His arguments had apparently fallen on deaf ears. Alaska was still batting her big black eyes at him and pleading for him to tag along. She had even buttered America up to scrounge up an extra bed in New York City if Yukon decided at the last minute to join them. Sadly for Alaska, she was not the only Arctic entity that had a stubborn streak. There was no way that Yukon was going to allow himself to be dragged to New York.

"Just because you don't have any buildings over three stories tall doesn't mean that you wouldn't enjoy seeing taller buildings." Alaska pouted.

"It also doesn't mean I have to like tall buildings either." The Canadian territory defended. "Anyway, is not like you have many particularly tall buildings left. The JC Penny's building didn't weather the earthquake all that well."

"At least I have an excuse for my diminished skyline." Alaska shot back.

"I have an excuse too, we just don't like tall buildings. They are expensive to build and it is difficult to clear snow off their roofs."

"But Whitehorse is the driest city in Canada! You don't have a lot of snow to clear off roofs."

"It never hurts to be prepared." Yukon shrugged. "I am not going to New York City because I just don't do cities, especially cities that have a population several times bigger than my entire territory. Plus, do you really trust anyone else to pack up your stuff and move you to a new apartment?"

"Not really…" The young state admitted sullenly.

"Good." Yukon smiled broadly then leaned close and whispered in Alaska's ear. "Listen Sam, I know that this is a huge step for you, but it is one you are going to have to take on your own. It's not that we don't love you, but you can't hang out with us Canadians all of the time. You are no longer a territory; you are a full-fledged state in the United States of America. It's time you showed them just how awesome and powerful you really are. And if the other states don't give you the time of day, never forget that you have all of western Canada has your back."

"Thanks." Alaska mumbled a blush growing on her cheeks.

"You ready yet?" America's voice came in from down the hall.

"Yep." Yukon replied as he placed Alaska's luggage on her lap.

"Good, because we are already fifteen minutes behind schedule and if we don't get going soon Virginia will have my hide." Humor filled nations's voice, but there was also an edge of urgency.

"Out the ice princess goes." Territory said with a wink, and then he leaned in close to Alaska's ear as he gently push her out the door. "Don't forget that we have your back."

* * *

Normally when America flew, he preferred to be in the pilot's seat. Unfortunately, the major aftershocks that were plaguing his northernmost state meant that the president had banned him from flying for the foreseeable future. So when America, Virginia, and Alaska had settled themselves down in the cabin of the small private jet, America had been prepared to be bored out of his mind. He hadn't expected the entertainment value of watching his second youngest state's reaction as they approach New York City. As soon as the city was on the skyline, it had claimed Alaska's full attention. Even now, as they were driving through the heart of Manhattan, the state had her nose practically glued to the glass as she stared at the skyscrapers of the second most populous city on the planet and the economic heart of the world.

"Have you ever seen a building that tall before?" America asked with a chuckle and his second youngest state managed to drag her gaze away from the passing buildings long enough to shake her head.

"I saw a tower in Moscow that was 500 feet tall once, but nothing like this…" Alaska's voice faded again as another towering skyscraper claimed her attention.

"There are skyscrapers here that are over double that height." Virginia commented smoothly, her focus primarily on the stack of paperwork in her lap.

"Really?" Alaska asked, her head cocked slightly to one side and her face full of wide-eyed wonderment.

"Yes. In fact the eight tallest buildings in the world happen to be built in New York." America explained proudly.

"Will we get a chance to see some of them?" The frontier state nearly pleaded.

"I can do better than that." The nation smiled smugly. "If you would like, we can arrange for us to take a tour of the Empire State Building while you are here. Currently it is the tallest building in the world, though there are a pair of towers that are being designed right now that will end up surpassing it."

"Really?" Alaska gapped as she tried to process the information.

"Yes, I believe their working name is the World Trade Towers. When they are completed then all ten of the tallest buildings in the world will be part of the New York City skyline." Even had he spoke, Alaska attention was once stolen this time by a view of the Stature of Liberty. The state squealed and jabbed her finger against the window of the car in excitement. At that moment America realized that this had to be the very best part of parenting.

* * *

"And you need to drop off the documents to Sean personally and while you are at it tell him that I need his national budget estimates by next month."

America and Virginia continued their conversation even as they exited the car. The driver got out and opened the trunk so that Virginia could retrieve the wheelchair that Alaska was quickly learning to hate while America lifted the wounded state out of the car.

"Alfred, you do remember that fact that I compiled those documents right? We delegated national budgets to Michel this year because Sean is busy running the World's Fair and writing up new international trade rules."

"Oops, well l have a lot on my plate right now so I guess you can't blame me too much…" America admitted a bit sheepishly. "Oh, did you grab enough cash for taking Samantha shopping? I don't think she has a wallet or even a bank account that she can draw from here in the states so we will be picking up the tab."

"I do have money you know." Alaska interjected, as the nation placed her in the wheelchair.

"I know you do dear, but honestly I don't think you can afford the type of shopping we are going to do on a military salary." Virginia commented to the younger state before turning her attention back to America. "I pulled five hundred dollars from the miscellaneous funds. I have my checkbook if we run out of cash, and we can worry about balancing accounts later."

"It sounds like you have everything covered. I will have a car pick you up in forty-five minutes or so, and I will see both of you at the hotel tonight. Have fun."

"We will." Virginia smiled, as she pushed America towards the diplomatic vehicle. "Now go, or you will be late for hosting the first meetings of the day."

Virginia waved to America as his car finally pulled away from the curb and drove south towards the UN Headquarters. Once the nation was out of sight, the two states turned their focus to the tall building that New York currently called home. It was over twice the size of the tallest building undamaged building in Alaska, but it didn't seem to even faze Virginia. She simply pushed Alaska towards the building's entrance and started fishing around her pockets for the key to the building.

"What did you mean when you said that that I couldn't afford this type of shopping?" Alaska asked timidly, while she stared at the hands in her lap.

"We need to get you a professional wardrobe. You know, the type of cloths that you would wear to a formal dinner, for example." Virginia replied her eyes scanning for the elevator.

"I have military dress uniforms and I even have a few civilian dresses…"

"But do you have ball gowns? Do you have suits or any of the trappings to go with them?" When Alaska shook her head wide eyed, Virginia placed a comforting hand on the younger states shoulder. "I thought not. Samantha, you are no longer a territory. You are the 49th state in the United States of America. It is a wonderful office with a lot of opportunities, but it also has a host of responsibilities. I know that the Cold War has prevented us from properly introducing you to your new responsibilities, but that doesn't change the fact that you will be expected to start performing them in the near future."

"And I need a new wardrobe to complete these tasks?" Alaska asked confused.

"Exactly." Older state smiled brightly. "Now let's get you inside. I know you have been introduced to Sean, but I am also sure you haven't had time to really get to know him yet."

The entrance to the building was narrow, and it took both of them a while to maneuver the wheelchair inside. When they finally entered the lobby, the two states discovered a new challenge…the elevator.

"I think that this is going to be a problem." Alaska pointed out, as she stared at the elevator that was too small three or four people let alone a wheelchair.

"I agree. There is no way we are going to fit you in there." Virginia shrugged. "Well I guess we could possibly let you stay in the lobby while I run upstairs."

"I think I would rather be outside." Alaska admitted sheepishly. "It is a nice day and I have been indoors a lot more than I am use to in recent days."

"I don't see why it would be a problem." Virginia began to push Alaska towards the entrance of the building. Once outside she situated the younger state by one of the decorative plants by the entrance. "It should only take a few minutes to get the paperwork done and then I will bring Sean down. Who knows maybe I can convince him to ditch work and come shopping with us!"

"I think I would like that." The young state admitted, but Virginia was already gone.

Alone, Alaska took a few minutes to examine her surroundings. Both sides of the street were bordered by towering skyscrapers, but the street was remarkably empty. There were one or two cars parked along the road, but there were no other people in sight. Alaska assumed that everyone in this part of town must have been at work or something.

There was the flutter of wings flock of pigeons took off from one of the building's roofs. As the birds circled and spun above her, Alaska couldn't help but smile. Even here in the city, a small piece of nature had managed to survive on the brick and pavement. If the birds could do it, maybe Alaska could learn to survive in this industrialized world.

"You don't belong here."

"I beg your pardon?" Alaska glanced away from the flock of pigeons towards the man a group of men who where now standing next to her.

"Foreigners are not welcome in this part of town." One of the men explained with a nearly predatory grin. As the leader reached into his coat to grab what Alaska assumed was a weapon, Alaska turned to flee into the building. Then Alaska's stomach dropped as she realized that without a key she couldn't escape into the lobby of New York's building.

* * *

It was an unspoken rule that in addition to their government responsibilities, every state should have a job. Most states chose to work for a government agency such as the police, the military, or the BLM. A few states were currently full-time students at the nation's universities and four of the fifty had chosen to work in public industry. But there were three states that worked to make the lives of America's personifications possible. Virginia was one of these states.

As the state was where the majority of the federal government agency's headquarters were located, Virginia had become America's personal secretary. From the national budget to the latest argument in congress, it was Virginia's responsibility to keep America up to date on all of the domestic issues. When America was away dealing with international politics, Virginia helped make the day-to-day decisions that allowed the nation to function smoothly.

New York was one of the other states who was responsible for maintaining the lifestyles of nation's personifications. He worked as a private investment banker; his clients were the other states. His job was to make sure that all of the states had enough money to live comfortably, while creating false paper trails to hide their immortality. New York's detailed personality made him not only very good at hiding their existences but had also led to the group to become fairly wealthy. Unfortunately the more money they accumulated, the more irritable New York seemed to get.

"You are late." New York stated as soon as the elevator opened onto the top floor of the building.

The state of New York's annoyance made Virginia cringe inside. Apparently New York was in a bad mood, which usually meant he was stressed, which usually meant that the nation's finances were not doing well. Unfortunately that also meant New York was going to make a huge fuss over the projected costs of the Alaskan recovery plan that America was proposing. Virginia was going to have to make sure that New York got a chance to get to know the young state before he read the folder.

"Only because it is nearly impossible to get America to be anywhere on time." Virginia tried to smile sweetly as she pushed past her brother into his apartment.

"True." New York allowed grudgingly as he closed the door and settled himself back at his heavy oak desk. "Did you bring the paperwork?"

"Of course." Virginia replied pleasantly as she set down the series of thick folders on the desk. New York quickly snatched them up and began to read. After a few moments he glanced up from the paperwork with one eye raised.

"Did you bring Alaska?"

"Yes, she is waiting downstairs." The state motioned towards the elevator. "You know, when you said you had an elevator you should have told me that it wasn't large enough for a wheelchair to get in and out of."

"So she still isn't fully functional."

"Alaska is doing remarkably well considering everything that has happened." Virginia said in Alaska's defense. "Honestly if an earthquake of that size hit the East Coast, one or more of the original thirteen would be in a coma and all of us would still be digging out. They are already rebuilding in Alaska."

"So what do you think of her?"

"Young and a bit naïve, but she is becoming a really good addition to the Union." Virginia did her best to paint the young state in the best light possible.

"But until she learns to carry her own weight, she is just going to be a drain on our nation's finances, and between the war and recession we can't afford the drain."

"New York!" Virginia felt like smacking her brother.

"What? It's true." New York defended.

"A state has a lot more value than the tax revenue it produces. America is strong because we are diverse. We need the enthusiasm of the western states and experience of the east coast, the industry of the north and the agriculture of the south, without it we would be just a messed up Europe."

"And what exactly does Alaska bring to us? Hm?"

"Wilderness." Virginia replied quickly. "Can't you see that Alaska is the untamable part of America? It is the frontier that forces our nation to innovate."

"I thought that was supposed to be space." New York pointed out.

"Why can't we have two frontiers?"

"Because exploration is a form of soft power and soft power is expensive…especially when it comes in the form of a pet state." New York glared as began to sign documents.

"Come on New York, I know you were against purchasing Alaska in the first place, but take the time get to know her." Virginia said as she snatched the pen from New York's hands. "You may end up liking her."

"Fine," New York conceded, "but only because I need get her banking information."

"Great." Virginia smiled as she pulled New York towards the front door. "By the way what are you planning on doing this afternoon? I am taking Alaska shopping because most of her wardrobe was taken out by the quake and the rest of it is totally the fifties and it would be really helpful to have an extra pair of hands to help with all of the bags and stuff."

New York sighed heavily.

* * *

Alaska had heard about gangs. She had also known about the rampant racism that America had been struggling with in recent years. Still she had never expected to be confronted with the problem so drastically. She was trying to navigate the streets of New York trying to avoid a gang that seemed determined to do her harm simply because she was an ethnic minority in the wrong part of town.

Alaska had enough battle experience to know that not every fight should be fought. At this time, retreat seemed like the best option. Alaska knew that if she could escape to an area of the city with a much higher population of people and she should be relatively safe. Unfortunately the wheelchair that Alaska was still practically bound to was drastically limiting her mobility. Even pushing her wheelchair to its limits, she was only able to barely keep ahead of her attackers. Desperate and taking turns on impulse, Alaska swung into an alley hoping that it would lead to a crowded street. Too late she realized that the alley simply lead to a brick wall.

Cornered, Alaska turned the wheelchair just in time to see the gang of six men blocking the outside of the entrance of the alleyway. 'Okay,' Alaska thought, 'I was hoping that things wouldn't come to this." She reached under her jacket and felt her fingers curl around the polished wood of her Smith and Wesson Victory Model Revolver. She pulled out the gun and pointed it at her threat with the calm serenity she usually reserved for combat. No one in the gang had experienced any real combat so they didn't recognize the glint of a killer edge in her eyes.

"Look'ie here, the little lady has a gun!" One of the men chuckled, and Alaska tighten her finger on the trigger.

"You will cease and desist." She ordered.

"And if we don't?" The man chuckled.

"Then I will have to use deadly force."

"You wouldn't dare." The man leaned in so close that Alaska that she could smell the stink of his breath. As he glared at her she allowed the edges of her lips curve in a sardonic smile.

"That's where you are wrong."

Alaska reached up and with one graceful movement she hit him hard under the chin. Stunned the man grabbed for a switch blade knife from his pocket. As he moved to knife her in the ribs, Alaska dropped the gun into her lap and grabbed the knife with her left hand. She then latched onto the man's wrist with her right. With a twist Alaska snapped the man's arm. As the man doubled over, she raised her elbow and smashed it into the man's temple. The bone of his skull gave a satisfying crunched under the blow. One threat neutralized, Alaska grabbed her gun from her lap and calmly pointed it towards the man who clearly the second in command. Her voice steady, she challenged the threat head on.

"Does anyone else want to play?"

The enemies turned and ran without even taking the time to pick up their fallen comrade.

With the gang gone, Alaska allowed herself to relax for a few moments, to take stock of her injuries. Her left hand was badly cut nearly to the bone and still bleeding heavily, but the blood had started clotting. The bruises on her arm were still painful but they were already turning black and green. Some of her broken bones had been jostled, a muscle or two may have been pulled, otherwise she was fine. Satisfied that she would not damage herself further by moving, Alaska decided that it was time to find Virginia.

Slowly Alaska rolled her wheelchair out of the shaded alley way and onto the sidewalk. A few passersby gave her a strange look, but Alaska ignored them. Her focus claimed by the large expanse of trees surrounded by tall buildings. As she stared at the patch of nature in the middle of the city, Alaska had the sinking realization…she had absolutely no clue where she was.

* * *

The street outside of New York's apartment was empty when New York and Virginia finally came down and leaving the two states with the task of finding Alaska. With the diplomatic car coming to pick them up in five minutes, New York's temper was about to boil over.

"I can't believe she wander off." He vented to Virginia as the two walked down the block in hope of finding the missing state. "I mean, how long did it take for you to drop off the package? Fifteen, twenty minutes?"

"I don't think she left willingly." Virginia said as she bent to pick up something off the ground. The tone of her voice made New York stop dead in his tracks.

"What makes you say that?"

"I am pretty sure that this was one of the gloves that Alaska was wearing…" Virginia grimly offered him a battered leather glove.

"We need to call Alfred."

* * *

Meanwhile at the UN Headquarters, the meeting of personifications of the world's nations was in full swing. The formal greetings had been made, and the roll had been taken. As the host nation for this event, America had turned the floor over to Northern Italy for the first item of business.

"Ciao everyone!" Italy exclaimed enthusiastically, and a few of the older nations groaned as he began country began one of his signature rants. "My boss has recently made an international call ofr help to save the _Torre pendent di Pisa_, or the Leaning Tower of Pisa! Nono, it's not the leaning tower of pizza that I brought to the meeting of European nation three years ago, which I know you all enjoyed! The actual _Torre pendent di Pisa_ has been sinking into the ground and has been tilting onto its side. And my really smart scientist people have told me that if we don't keep it from tilting more the whole tower will fall over. And I really, really, really don't want that to happen because if the _Torre pendent di Pisa_ falls over then tourists will stop coming to see it, and there will be no landmark in Pisa where people can stand and make funny poses for pictures and…"

There was a soft knock on the door and America raised his hand to quiet Italy for a moment, much to the relief of the other nations. He moved to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" America asked the small dark haired secretary.

"Mr. Jones, you have someone called Virginia on the phone for you. She said it was extremely urgent."

"Virginia?" The young Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic blurted out, causing her older siblings Russia and Ukraine to glare at her.

"One of my states." America explained with a smile. "She must have run into some issues related to her current duties. West Germany, would you mind leading the meeting until I return?"

"Certainly." West Germany said with a nod, as he rose to take America's place near the head of the table.

"Thanks. Be back in a bit." America smiled as he left the room. Once the door was shut, he focused his full attention of the petite woman. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, sir." The woman shook her head. "Virginia said it was classified and that she would stay on the phone line while I got you."

"Okay. Where is the phone?"

"Right this way, sir." The secretary pointed towards a room just down the hallway. Once inside the room she motioned America towards desk with a phone on it. America settled himself down at the desk then looked up at the woman.

"Thank you, do you mind if I have a little privacy?" America's request caused the secretary to blush but she obediently left the room, closing the door behind her. Once America knew he was alone he spoke into the receiver. "Virginia, what is up?"

"_Alfred, I ran into a bit of problem when I was delivering the package…" _The state was on the edge of tears.

"What is it?" America pushed, fear rising in his stomach. "Is everything alright?"

"_I've somehow managed to misplace Alaska…"_ Virginia admitted guiltily.

"You did what!?"

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- New York City has long been considered to be one of the economic hubs. Due to the large amount of money flowing into the community and the limited amount of land, it became a hub for building extremely tall structures. During the time of this piece eight of ten tallest building in the world were located in New York City (Empire State Building, Crysler Building, American International Building, The Trump Building, GE Building, One Chase Manhattan Plaza, Metlife Building, and the Woolworth Building) and there were already plans for the twin World Trade Center towers allow the U.S. to have the ten tallest buildings in its skyline. _

_Since September 11__th__ New York City hasn't had a building within the top ten and the Empire State Building has returned to being the tallest building in the city, but that is about to change. One World Trade Center tower is scheduled for completion next year and will become the third largest building in the world standing at 1,776 ft (541.3 m). _

_**End Note-**__ And we leave off on a cliff hanger. If you enjoy the story so far let me know. Also if you see anything that I should improve leave me a review and I will do my best to address it._

_**Next Chapter**__- _Trouble in the Big Apple_- With Alaska missing America, England, and several states set out to find her in one of the most dangerous parts of New York City. Mean while a Canada, Germany, and the Soviet Nations are forced to deal with a major incident at the UN Headquarters._


	15. Chapter 15: Missing in the Big Apple

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone. I know it has been a while, but hopefully the chapter will make up for that. Before we get to the story there are a few shout outs I need to make. First thank you so much to Pruhana for betaing this chapter so quickly. Also thanks to bookwormally and America96 for leaving reviews._

_**Disclaimer**__- I light of recent national events some people may find some of the social issues addressed in this chapter, primarily that of guns, disturbing. Please recognize that I tried to approach the subject with humor and sensitive because it is an important debate about American and Alaskan identity. Also, I still don't own Hetalia and probably never will._

* * *

**Chapter 15- Missing in the Big Apple**

* * *

Germany had to admit that he had been impressed by how smoothly the meeting had initially gone. America had given a short yet efficient welcome, Italy had rambled, but he had stayed on topic.

…Unfortunately, when Germany had been put in charge as the moderator for the meeting the room dissolved into chaos. This was primarily because everyone could hear America screaming into the phone in the adjacent room.

"_What do you mean you misplaced Alaska!?"_

All discipline in the room quickly took a break from the normal discussion as most of the nations began to dart near the door to listen in on what America was saying. It didn't take long for France and a half a dozen others to have their ears pressed against the wall.

"_Well I don't think that you should have let her out of your sight for a moment!"_

"I am sure that there is a logical explanation for all of this." Canada tried to argue but he was quickly drowned out by the other nation's speculations.

"_What do you mean you found blood!?"_

America's last statement really got the group talking. It was easy to pick out snippets of conversation from around the room. Some argued that state had been kidnapped. Others thought another natural disaster had hit the northern region. Russia argued that Alaska had gotten fed up with capitalism and had decided to become one with the Soviet Union. If things continued down this route, Germany worried that it was possible that the meeting would never get back on track.

"Everyone quiet!" He bellowed. "While I know that everyone likes to know everyone else domestic affairs but we do have international issues to solve and only a few days to do so."

Most of the room ignored Germany's comment and continued their individual conversation. England threatened to bomb Russia if they discovered that he was behind Alaska's apparent kidnapping. Russia was ignoring him by explaining who Alaska was to the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic. France and China were at each other's throats about Vietnam. It was clear that any moment some of the nations would move from using words to express their opinion to the use of fists. While these types of fights couldn't permanently damage any of the nation personifications, it was incredibly embarrassing trying to explain the injuries to their various ambassadors.

"Enough!" Germany slammed his fists against the conference table, which immediately got the attention of the other nations. As soon as the room quieted he began to lecture them. "I know that all of you want to stick your nose into America's business right now, but we do not have time for that. We will now sit down at the table like civilized nations, listen to Italy's presentation and then try to come up with solutions for the problem. Italy, you may retake the floor."

Before Italy got the chance to talk again a very sheepish looking America poked his head into the meeting room.

"Um…" The nation chewed on his bottom lip trying to figure out the best way to approach the problem. "So, it looks like I am going to have to duck out of the meeting a bit early."

"But what about the _Torre pendent di Pisa_?" A crest fallen Italy asked.

"Don't worry, I will totally be a hero and figure out a way to save that tower, but right now I have a few domestic issues to deal with." Without a further word, America left. As soon as the door clicked shut England stood and started stuffing his papers into his brief case.

"And where are you going?" Germany glared at the new distraction.

"To make sure that insufferable twat doesn't do anything too stupid."

* * *

Alaska was doing her best not to panic. She tried to reason that because Manhattan wasn't a particularly large island with an area less than 35 square miles, that it shouldn't take America too long to find her. On the other hand, her brain nagged, it also happened to be the most densely populated location on the planet, even more packed Tokyo. The sheer number people and buildings was bound to complicate the search.

As she waited, her watch began to taunt her. Alaska had been at the gates of Central Park for just over three hours. During that time she hadn't see a single familiar person. But all of her training and experience told her that staying in one location would increase the likelihood that a search party would find her.

Then it started to rain. The northern state knew that in her current weakened condition, getting wet was not the best idea. Staying put was no longer an option. Striking out she guided her wheelchair down the road in hopes that she could find a taxi or at least a landmark that could guide her to the UN Headquarters.

* * *

"Where exactly did you see her last?"

It had taken over an hour to travel the short distance from the UN headquarters to New York's apartment south of Central Park. When the car had finally dropped them off America had insisted they start searching immediately. These searches were proving fruitless and as time ticked by, America was becoming more and more agitated. Even as he spoke his fingers unconsciously twitched as though he could solve the problem by simply pounding it into the ground. England knew that this wasn't a situation that could be solved by his ally's physical strength. He needed to calm the superpower down so that he didn't make any rash decisions.

"Asking her for a third time isn't going to magically make her change her answer.

"But…" America tried to protest, but his shoulders fell as he spoke.

"It will be alright lad, Samantha is a resourceful…" The British nation tried to soothe, but then a limp figure in an alleyway caught his eye. He quickly approached the lump. On further inspection, it was clear that the victim was alive, human, and bore injuries cause by practiced, military precision. This was not a person harmed by gang violence. This was done by a person who knew how to incapacitate someone using the fewest moves possible, someone like an assassin. "Have you called the police yet?"

"No." The Commonwealth of Virginia said, shock in her voice.

"It may be time."

"Why?" The female state finally caught up and focused her eyes got a good look at the cut glove laying next to the bleeding human. It matched to leather glove that she had picked up on the sidewalk in front of New York's apartment…it was also cover in its owner's blood. Virginia paled. "Oh…"

"It looks like your suspicion that Samantha did not leave willingly is probably correct."

* * *

Hailing a cab was significantly more challenging that Alaska had initially suspected. This was most likely because after an hour and a half in the rain, she was starting to look like a drowned cat. The only advantage to her current appearance was the fact the water helped to hide the dark stain of blood on her clothing.

"May I help you ma'am?"

She glanced up to see a cab pulled off to the side of the road, window rolled down, and the man looking at her in concern. Alaska could was immensely relieved, but she knew that she was going to have to make a good impression to convince the cabby to accept her into his vehicle.

"I need to be transported to the UN Headquarters. Can you get me there?"

"That is some distance from here." The cabby said scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"Do you have a problem with my selected destination?" She said hotly, trying to imitate the nobles that she had rubbed shoulders with in the past.

"No." The man said eyeing her appearance. "But, are you sure you have enough money for the trip?"

"I think the better question is if you have enough change for a hundred dollar bill?"

Alaska said plucking a Benjamin Franklin from her wallet and waving in the man's line of vision. As the man stared, the state could see his opinion of her rapidly changing. His brows lifted in curiosity. He got out and opened the passenger door for her.

"What brings you to New York City?"

"A combination of diplomatic mission and pleasure." Alaska replied simply, attempting to mimic the way that her former empresses controlled a court as she transferred herself from the wheelchair into the seat of the cab. "I don't get the opportunity to visit the western coast of the United States of America often. So I decided to take a look at a few of your landmarks."

"This isn't a particularly safe place to go sightseeing alone." The cabby commented as he tucked the wheelchair into the trunk of the car.

"So I have been told." She replied as the man got back into the driver's seat. "And I was not alone to begin with. I somehow managed to misplace my escort, which is why I am heading to the United Nations. I will be able to meet up with the rest of my party there. Shall we depart?"

The drive to the UN was relatively uneventful. The cabby tried to chat for the first few miles, but Alaska only gave one or two word replies. After that the taxi lapsed into silence and the state could relish the fact she was no longer in the rain. Even in her wet clothes the cab was warm and comfortable. Slowly she let her eyes drift closed until the car stopped and the cabby turned off the engines.

"That would come to thirty-four dollars and seventy-five cents, ma'am."

"Keep the change." Alaska said handing him the one hundred dollar bill and allowing him to help into her wheelchair. As she rolled towards the front doors, cabby asked one final question.

"I don't think you told me where you are from?"

"Some place you have never heard of." She smiled sadly then she didn't even look back to see his reaction as she wheeled herself through the grand double doors of the building.

The UN atrium was a huge airy space made of glass and metal. It was large enough that it could have easily housed the office building that served as Alaska's state capital. Alaska couldn't help but feel incredibly small. In such a large place where so many nations meet, how could she possibly find America, Canada, or any of the other allied nations? Luckily, the security guard noticed her apparent confusion and came to see if he could be assistance.

"Hello sir, I am her to see either Alfred F. Jones or Mathew Williams." Alaska asked politely, the feeling her gun against her ribs reminded her that she was usually required to declare and surrender any firearm when she entered a government building. She didn't know if this applied to the U.N. but one should always be cautious. "Also, I am currently carrying a firearm. What would you like me to do with it?"

* * *

As much as Canada hated to admit it sometimes it was easier to hold international meeting without America and England present. It meant that France and Russia that the Soviet Union was the only true nuclear power in the room. France wasn't a real threat and no one in the room really cared to hear Russia brag about his nuclear arsenal. This had forced the Soviet nation to gain brownie points by being a productive member of the international community. He did this by promptly promising Italy significant engineering and scientific aid in dealing with the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Satisfied, Italy allowed the meeting to move on to other pressing issues.

As the morning drew on, Russia volunteered the Soviet Union for everything from food aid in Africa to building schools in Asia. By lunch-time the Soviets had indicated that they were willing to solve every problem that had been brought to the attention of the UN. This caused an unexpected problem…There was nothing left to discussed when everyone returned from lunch.

"Are there any other nations with issues that need to be brought to the attention of the UN?" Germany said as he scanned through the day's agenda.

"Um…" Canada cleared his throat and stood. Once all eyes were on him he continued. "In light on the recent Alaskan earthquake and tsunami I would like to suggest that we might want to improve our tsunami warning systems."

"Isn't that a North American issue?" Finland asked head cocked to one side.

"Sort of…"

"The why are you bringing it up here?" China said rolling his eyes.

"Because the U.S. and I are not the only countries in the Northern Pacific." He wave towards the map. "Just look. Russia, Korea, Japan, all of these countries have been have also been affected by earthquakes and tsunamis spawned in the Aleutian and Commander Islands."

"It seems like Alaska is the source for most of these earthquakes, which gives America a responsibility to create such a center. Why should other nations have to pay for that kind of a program?" China pushed.

"Because there is more to creating a joint agency than money. The earthquake that shook North America on Good Friday may have been massively destructive, but it has also permanently changed the field of geology. If we can share this type of data, the whole world will be better for it. There is also another reason we should work together…I know that it would be easy to blame all of the death and destruction on Alaskan earthquakes, but is strong evidence that the tsunamis that have been spawned in Russian territory have been just as deadly, maybe even more so…"

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about comrade." Russia said with a smug smile pulling on the edges of his lips. It made Canada want to throttle the older nation.

"Just because you won't admit to the outside world that you have experienced a natural disaster doesn't mean that they don't occur. The Soviet Union is massive. Statistical earthquakes, storms, famines, and floods occur somewhere within the communist nations on a regular basis. And you can't simply say that you are overwhelmingly lucky. There is simply too much evidence indicating that you are just as heavily hit as the rest of us."

"Evidence such as?" Germany tried to moderate.

"The earthquake that hit Kamchatka twelve years ago may have caused significant loss of life and property in Russia."

"And how would you know this?" Russia prompted, nonchalantly leaning back in his chair.

"Look how much damage that that particular tsunami did in Alaska and Hawaii. Even though Alaska deflected the majority of the energy, a small wave managed to hit the British Columbia, California, and the rest of the western coast of North America. Aerial photos showed that the streets were flooded, and harbors were destroyed in Russian cities such as…"

"That would be spying on another country's private affairs."

"That would be called being a reasonable neighbor. When disaster strikes, all of you communist countries clam up. Your act is driving me insa…" Before Canada could finish his statement there was a loud bang at the door and two UN security personnel burst into the room.

"Excuse us sirs. I am very sorry to interrupt your meeting, but we have an armed gunman in the building. We have orders to evacuate you to a safe location."

* * *

_**Historical Note-**__ At the time of this story only four nations officially had nuclear weapons. The United States was the first country to develop nuclear weapons. _Trinity_ was the first successful nuclear bomb test in 1945. The Soviet Union quickly followed with _RDS-1_ in 1949. With the Cold War heating up the U.S. gave the United Kingdom all the data that they had collected in their nuclear development program allowing England to build and launch _Hurricane_ in 1952. France became the third NATO country to develop nuclear weapons with the bomb _Gerboise Bleue_ in 1960. China would become fifth and final country with a nuclear weapon state status under the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. They will be droping there first bomb _596_ in a later chapter._

_Durring this type period there are also two countries that didn't officially have nuclear weapons but for whom nuclear research played a major role. The first is Sweden. At this time Sweden was looking at the possibility of creating a nuclear arsenal in order to insure their neutrality if there was a WWIII. The other country is Canada. Even though Canada did not have its own nuclear arsenal, the U.S. gave them a large amount of nuclear weapons to use if Canada was ever attacked by the Soviet Union._

_**End Note**__- If you have the time I would love to hear from you. Send a pm or write a review. I will try to get back to you promptly._

_**Next Chapter**__- _Trouble with Firearms- _While carrying a gun is considered to be perfectly normal in Alaska, she is rapidly discovering that practices is not common in the rest of the United States. Now she is on the run for the UN Security Forces and a New York City Police SWAT team is on their way. Luckily Russia may have a plan to rescue her…if he can get the other nations on board that is._


	16. Chapter 16: The Trouble With Firearms

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, I hope that the New Year is treating you well! Anyway, before we get into this week's chapter I would like to give a shout out to mofalle, fluffy's lady and bookwormally for reviewing the last chapter. Also a very special thank you to Pruhana for beting the chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Hetalia, nor do I have any plans to participate in any of Russia's diabolical plans._

* * *

**Chapter 16- The Trouble with Firearms**

* * *

The secure location that the UN sent the nation personifications to turned out to be a windowless room in the subbasement of the building. It was cramped, dank, smelly, and reminded Russia of his office in the Kremlin. As he sat listening to the soothing sound of China and France threatening to tear each other to pieces, the northern nation couldn't also help but overhear the security guards tasked with their safety discussing the mysterious gunman….who was it actually a gunwoman. Most of the reports indicated that the person was in a dress and using a wheelchair. Facts were clicking together. The mysterious gunwoman had to be Alaska. Now the problem was trying to figure out how to get the state out of the trouble she had landed herself in.

"Excuse me, comrade. But does the gunman happen to have long almost white hair?"

"Yes…how did you know?" The man guarding the door looked up in surprise.

"I was just confirming a suspicion."

"Ivan, you think that the gunman is Sam." Canada said clearly concerned.

"Da." Russia replied and the soft-spoken North America swore.

"Who is Sam?" Italy asked

"Samantha Wasilla Jones, the formal territory of Russia America."

"And the current state of Alaska."

"Oh…" Italy gaped.

"And she carries a gun?" Germany asked.

"She has been known to be a bit paranoid." The soviet nation shrugged.

"And that would be a bit of an understatement. She took after you in the paranoia department." Canada gave a small bitter laugh. "How are we going to deal with the problem now that the authorities are convinced that they actually have a gunman on a rampage?"

"I have a plan," Russia smiled like a cat, "but I will be needing help."

* * *

Alaska's day was rapidly going from bad to worse. After she had indicated that she was carrying a firearm, the security guard had immediately reached for his weapon and calling for back up on a radio. Not sure exactly what to do, she panicked. As a group of threatening looking men had approached, she pushed her wheelchair down a hallway. When she was finally cornered she acted like any other wounded animal, she ditched the wheelchair fought her way through the mass of people while trying to ignore the crunch of bone giving under her punches.

At the end of her painful walk, she slipped into the first open door she could find. It turned out that door had lead to a small janitor's closet. Trapped, she had used the last of her energy she pushed one of the shelves in front of the door to prevent anyone else from getting in. Then she let herself collapse against the wall shaking uncontrollably.

There was a pounding on the door, and men shouted for her to surrender. Alaska did her best to ignore them. Hugging her knees to her chest she could feel hot, frustrated tears start to form at the corners of her eyes, and then streamed down her checks. As she sobbed, her only thought was _I just want to go home…_

* * *

The gunman had ducked into the janitor's closet at the end of the leftmost corridor. Armed security officers stood in a wide semi circle around what seemed like a locked door. Farther down the hall of group of men in suits seemed to be discussing what should happen next. It was the group of suits which the two arctic nations decided to approach first.

"I am still trying to figure out how a single woman in a wheelchair was able to take out a crew of twenty-three well trained security personal."

"She must have been military trained, possibly an assassin."

"It is a miracle that no one was killed."

"No one has been killed yet, but that might change. A lot of the higher ups are convinced that she might have a bomb. That is the reason we are waiting for a professional team to get here before we try to knock down the door.

The men who worked for the UN were clearly agitated, which allowed the two nations get quite close to them without being noticed. If this had been war, the three of them would have already been dispatched. Unfortunately, Russia mused, this was not war, which meant he couldn't simply remove the obstacle to their current mission. On his right side, Canada was politely listening to the conversation waiting for a moment to interject a comment. The Soviet Nation felt such pleasantries were a waste of time so he decided to act instead.

"You're not authorized to go over there…" The official said, his had reaching out to block the nation. The man stopped as soon as he saw the look icy look in Russia's eyes.

"I am authorized to go anywhere I want in this building." The northern country said coldly as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"What…" The official started to chase after the soviet. "Wait! Come back here. We are currently dealing with a crisis situation we need to wait for the negotiators to get here."

"And who do you think we are comrade?"

"…" All of the UN security personal looked at them in shock and confusion.

"We are one of the UN negotiation teams." Canada stepped in to try and calm the situation. "One of the most senior negotiation teams, in fact, and if our suspicions are correct then the whole situation has been a massive misunderstanding."

"You know who that mad woman is?" The shortest guard asked.

"We have suspicions." The soft-spoken nation admitted, then after a moment added. "Would you please stop calling her a mad woman? If our hypothesis is correct she has probably done a lot more to ensure world peace than ninety percent of the people in this building."

"But…" The leader of the group tried to join the conversation.

"Matheu, would you mind going head, I think I need to have a little chat with these…people…"Russia waited for the quiet North America to nod his approval and walk out of earshot before turning to the three officials. His eyes narrowed. "This situation is a whole lot bigger than you could possibly understand. If the woman in that closet is not successfully set free and allowed to finish her assigned mission it is very possible that the wellbeing of the United States of America could be put into jeopardy. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." One of the men said in shock.

"Good."

The soviet state then allowed himself to turn and check on his companion. Canada seemed to be busily talking to some more of the guards and he seemed to be getting his point across. That meant that all that the only thing left to do was wait. Calmly leaning against the wall, he observed the way that the three men were cowering in his presence. It reminded him of his Baltic states. It was a pleasant comparison, and Russia decided that he was developing a liking for these people. Perhaps he would even put in a request to transfer them over to the Soviets to provide their security at the UN.

"You were right, it is definitely Samantha in there." Canada interrupted his thoughts.

"Why hasn't she opened the door then?"

"Well we have run into a problem.

"Which is?"

"I think that Samantha was probably attacked before she got to the UN building and if the amount of blood that lost in the hallway is any indication, I don't think she will be able to move the barrier she probably pushed in front of the door. We are going to have to figure out an alternative way to get in."

"What can we do to help?" The tall skinny official asked timidly.

"Do you happen to have access to a map of this place?" Canada asked softly.

"I am sure that I could chase one down."

"Well, I suggest that you go find it then." The soviet spoke kindly, but it was still clear he was giving a command.

"What did you tell them?" The Canadian whispered into the taller nation's ear as they watched the three men practically tripped over each their own feet to obey Russia's order.

"That Samantha's survival was critical for the welfare of the United States of America."

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?"

"No." Russia said thoughtfully. "It is very possible that Samantha will be able to successfully convince me not to punch your dear brother in the face the next time that I see him. By definition, that will mean she has improved the welfare of Amerika."

* * *

Canada was beginning to wish that the designers would have made the air ducts for the UN building a little bit larger. It wasn't that he couldn't fit in them; the northerly country was able to move through the narrow space with a little room to spare. No, the reason Canada wanted the ducts to be bigger was the fact that he was starting to get claustrophobic.

"Are you there yet comrade?" Russia's voice crackled over the radio.

"For the fifteenth time, no."

"Are you doing alright comrade? I do not have to send in a search party to come and rescue you, do I? Perhaps I should call up Amerika and tell him that you have gotten stuck in the building infrastructure."

"Do that and you may suddenly find out why Germany still has nightmares about me…Hold on, I think I may have gotten to the right vent…" He paused pointing his flashlight up and down the air duct, then glanced down at the building map he had been given. Everything seemed to check out. "Yep, this matches the map, I am going in."

Canada bit the end of the flashlight in his mouth and retrieved a screwdriver out of one of his pockets. He started to remove the vent frame screw by screw until the plate clattered to the ground below. He removed the flashlight from his mouth and pointed it into the gaping hole. At first he didn't see anything, and he wondered if he read the map wrong. Then he saw the missing state huddled in one of the corners of the room.

"Who's there?" Alaska asked, clearly spooked.

"It is Mathew, dear." The nation smiled in relief as he jumped down from the vent hole. "I came to get you out of this place."

He reached for the terrified state, getting a shaky reply in return. "I can't go out there…there are people who were pointing guns at me."

"Ivan is taking care of them right now." Canada spoke kindly. "Samantha, I'm not sure how to ask this… Did you do something that made the security personal feel threatened?"

"I don't know what I did wrong…." The state whispered her voice, haunted. "No one told me what I did wrong."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Canada prompted, gently lifting the state's bloodied hand to examine it.

"When I came in, I offered them my side arm, just like you would do at any other government building and they tried to attack me. I didn't know what to do so I tried to run away but when I got trapped I fought back. I only barely managed to hole up, but I didn't know how long I've been here."

"Samantha…" The northern nation tried to figure out the best way to explain the situation. "Do you remember me telling you not to bring you weapon to Ottawa? Do you remember me explaining to you that not everyone is as comfortable with guns as you are? Didn't I tell you that you don't need to carry guns when you visit a city?"

"There are brown bears and moose in Anchorage and Fairbanks and Juneau. People are attacked and die within the city limits all of the time…"

"Cities like Anchorage are very special places. Most cities are not that close to nature. In New York City, the only place that most people will ever see a bear or other dangerous animals is behind glass at a zoo or stuffed as an exhibit at a museum. In cities like New York, the people who carry guns are usually the people who want to harm others."

"But I would never purposely hurt a human unless they attacked me first…"

"I know Samantha, I know dear, but not everyone has gotten the chance to know you so you will need to try to understand their confusion. The UN is a place of peace and most people who never think to bring a gun here. So the people who guard the UN have to be vigilant and assume that those who bring guns mean the ambassadors and staff that work here harm."

"Am I going to…."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Am I going to go to jail?" Alaska said with a choked sob.

"No. You have all the permits you need to carry a gun in the US and you just made an honest mistake. While Alfred may give you a tongue lashing later, the only place you are going is the hospital."

"No hospitals. Please I can't go to another hospital, not now." The state panicked again and pressed her back harder against the wall as though she wanted to be swallowed by it.

"But Samantha…" Canada tried to reason, but then he looked down at the state and got a saw the terror in her eyes. He sighed, crouching lower till she was almost entirely in his embrace. "Alright, no hospital, but we are going to bring you to a doctor… Hear me out, the cut on your hand is very deep, if you don't get it treated now it will heal funny and require a lot more treatment in the future. Do you understand?" He felt Alaska head nod then bury it in his shoulder, she gripped his arm harder. "Good, now I am going to pick you up and carry you out of the closet. Ivan should have cleared the hall of people by now so no one will be point a gun at you."

It took a few moments for Canada to convince Alaska to let go of him so he could move the shelving away from the door, but eventually her grip slipped and he was able to detach himself. He then began the tenacious task of clearing a pathway through the collapsed shelves. Picking through and moving the debris was slow tedious task but the North America country completed the task in silence. When the door was finally clear he moved to pick up the state.

Alaska was surprisingly light. It didn't take a lot of effort for him to lift her in his arms and walk across the closet. It was a bit awkward to open the door, but after shifting her weight he was able to get one of his hands free. As the door creaked open, he could feel Alaska's fingers tighten further on his arm. With the exception of Russia the hallway was completely empty. Canada let out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding.

"See, Ivan is the only one here. No one is going to hurt you." The Northern country whispered into his neighbor's hair and her fingers relaxed their vice like grip slightly.

"Matteu, I see you have convinced our lost agent to leave her hiding spot."

"Yes I have. That said we have a bit of a problem." Canada admitted tiredly. "She managed to get herself scratched up during her misadventure and refuses to go to a hospital. By any chance could I convince you to go back to the meeting room and call up Miss Virginia and ask her if there is a doctor in New York City that is familiar with her condition?"

"I have access to a doctor who is familiar with our condition."

"In New York?"

"Da."

* * *

Sitting on the in New York's apartment, America could help but fidget. He had been kicked off of the search for Alaska, after being a little too aggressive with one of the possible witnesses. Now he was assigned to stay with Virginia and New York just in case Alaska managed to make her way back to the apartment building. Mentally it made sense that someone had to stay here just in case, but the waiting was slowly driving him insane.

One of his states was missing. He kept telling himself that when a state went disappeared for a few days he usually had no reason to be concerned. After all, there were a whole lot of issues that affected individual states that never impacted the state as a whole. _But usually,_ his mind interjected, _when a state went off the radar there was no evidence of kidnapping. _This situation was different. It was very possible that Alaska was held by a foreign power and tortured for information.

The thought of one of his state's captured by an enemy power left America unable to sit still. Getting up, he started to pace in front of the large rain streaked window overlooking the city street. The only sound in the apartment was the sound of his feet on the wood floor and the murmur of Virginia on the phone.

He knew he should trust Virginia more. She had always been one of the most experienced and reliable states, that is why he trusted her to guide the day-to-day workings of the nation when he was gone. Sadly, at the moment he didn't know if she had the resources to complete the job. That would change because more personnel would soon be at her disposal. If Alaska wasn't found within the hour then Vermont and Maine would drive down to help with the search, he decided. America was even considering arranging for the president to pull in resources from the FBI and the CIA to help determine whoever was behind Alaska's kidnapping.

"America?"

He glanced up and realized sometime during his reverie that Virginia had finished her phone call and had come back into the main room. She was now looking at him in concern.

"Is there some news?"

"Alaska has been found. She is currently at the Canadian Consulate." The state lips turned up in a slight smile of relief.

"And we have a car on its way to transport you to the there." New York added coming out of the study behind her. "She was injured, which helps to explain why there was blood present at the scene. Hopefully, she can fill in the details of what actually happened."

"Where is this car?" America asked, already out of his seat and heading for the door.

"On the corner of 73rdand Columbus. It should be here in," Virginia glanced at her watch, "6 minutes."

Before the state had stopped talking, America was already on his way towards the indicated intersection at a flat out sprint.

* * *

When Russia offered his medical staff to treat Alaska, he never really expected Canada to accept, but the world's second largest nation never ceased to amaze him. He had long considered quiet country to be one of the most reasonable of the capitalist nations. Instead of pointing guns at anything that didn't agree with him, Canada preferred to wield the negotiation table.

Perhaps it was his preference for peace that made the other NATO countries forget that Canada was in the room, but Russia knew that could be a fatal mistake because Canada was one of the strongest military powers in the world. If WWIII did occur, the only nations that Russia felt were capable of successfully invading his lands were Canada and Finland. Out of the two, only Canada would have the resources to successfully occupy the great expanse of Siberia.

"Ivan, a little help here." Canada asked wearily, his frame leaning against the doorframe of the guest sitting room. "Your doctor only speaks Russian and I can't understand a word he is saying."

"Da." He said with a nod, standing to follow his neighbor.

When the two nations arrived in the room where Alaska was receiving her treatment, Russia discovered that the North American nation hadn't speaking the full truth. The doctor was trilingual and cycling through Russian, Ukrainian, and Finnish in an attempt to communicate the list of medical equipment that he needed. Unfortunately it didn't seem that Canada couldn't tell the difference.

"Что быбыть проблема?"

"Наконец кто-тоеще, кто можетговоритьрусским языком." The doctor replied in relief.

"Кто-то еще?" The Soviet nation asked.

"Пациентимеет очень хорошийрусский,немногоформальных истаромодным, но все жедостаточно легкопонять."

"интересный…" Russia opened his mouth to ask another question, but before he had a chance Canada spoke up.

"So what does he need to treat Samantha?"

"I do not know that comrade." He paused, raising his hand to stop Canada from interrupting him. "I calmed the doctor down a bit, and then he informed me he has been able to communicate with Samantha because…"

"She speaks Russian." The Northern America stated in exasperation. "Really don't be so surprised, we both know that she doesn't forget anything."

"One hundred years can be a very long time for a colony." He shrugged.

"But a very short period of time for a nation, and she does act like a nation a whole lot of the time. So what does he need?"

"I do not know yet," Russia said with a smile, "would you mind being quiet?Спасибо."

Russia then put his full focus on the doctor and spent a good fifteen minutes completing a rapid-fire conversation. When they finished, he sent the man to go pack up his medical supplies while he turned his attention back to Canada.

"So?" The younger nation pleaded.

"It appears that she is healing just fine. The cut in her hand was deep, but my physician was able to realign the muscles and tendons so that they will heal correctly. A full recovery is expected and you will be able to remove the stitches early next week, though she should avoid using her hand an additional week to prevent additional complications. The other injuries, mostly bruises and small cuts had already healed beyond the need of his aid. All he was able to do was give her some pain medication to reduce her pain and help her sleep."

"I hear a 'but' in your voice." Canada said cautiously.

"Dr. Chekhov is worried about her possible mental state after such an attack. I tried to explain to him that we nations are resilient by nature, but still insisted that someone should stay with Samantha at all times for the next twenty four hours."

"He doesn't think that she is…"

"He thinks that she is traumatized and that she will rest better if she knows someone is near."

"I can understand that."

"Good, then it is time for me to take my leave. Your brother will probably arrive at any moment, and I do not want you to get in trouble for having to ask for some help in this situation." With a kind nod Russia left the room. Halfway down the hall he was met by a very upset looking America. The soviet nation couldn't resist poking at the fire. With ghost of a smile gracing his lips he approached. "Hello Alfred. If you ever let Samantha fall into that type of danger again, I may have to find her a place in my own home."

"Is that a threat?" America said, his eyes narrowed.

"Nyeht, simply an observation. I know you are dealing with a major natural disaster and a failed world fair, but you also apparently can't even keep one of your own states safe when she is right under your nose. Unless you can get you own house in order, you have no business bossing the rest of the world around or telling your states who they can associate with."

Russia made his way out of the Canadian embassy with calm, measured steps. For a few seconds he could feel America's eyes burning into his back before the younger nation turned and stormed down the hallway. The soviet nation couldn't help but smile smugly at capitalist country's reaction. In the game of rhetoric and diplomacy the two superpowers played, it was always fun to win a round or two.

* * *

Alaska was asleep and Canada finally started to relax. Slowly sinking into the heavily padded high backed chair next to couch the state was curled up on, he allowed himself to reflect of the events of that afternoon. Unfortunately the image of his neighbor terrified, bleeding, and clinging to him as though he was the only thing preventing her from being swept off the face of the planet made his breath tighten in his chest. So Canada tried to focus on the present moment.

Alaska was looking a lot better after the blood had been washed away. Color had returned to her skin, and the only hint to the trauma she had experienced was the white bandage around her hand and the way she clung to Canada's polar bear companion. Tomorrow, after a good night's sleep and once her stitches had been removed, he hoped that Alaska would soon forget the frightening experience. Slowly lulled by the even sounds of Alaska's breathing, Canada could feel his own knots that had built in his shoulders to loosen. Unfortunately, the peace was promptly destroyed by America bursting into the room.

"Do you have a phone? I need to call Virginia. I need to tell her to make arrangements for us to go home."

"Why?" Canada asked, as he watched Alaska with the corner of his eye praying that America's outburst wouldn't wake the wounded state up.

"My authority has been undermined at this meeting. There is no point in me staying anymore."

"America, this isn't a game. You can't just walk away from the negotiations because you are embarrassed!"

"Canada, I am tired, I am sick to my stomach, and I am in the middle of a war and a presidential election." His brother seemed to age as he spoke and it tore at Canada's sympathy. "When you are tired you make mistakes. And when a nation makes mistakes, people die."

"I can respect that…" His shoulders sagged in defeat. "Are there any messages that you wish me to tell the rest of the nations?"

"Inform them that I had a domestic emergency which one of my states was unable to deal with on her own." America said bitterly.

"Don't take this out on Alaska. She didn't purposely try to undermine your authority."

"That doesn't change the fact that she made me a laughing stock in front of the entire UN. She is not an infant, you would think that she would actually have common sense…"

"Common sense is place specific. Alaska wouldn't expect you to be able to hunt a polar bear or drive a dog sled, and you shouldn't expect her to have all of the skills to navigate a very large modern city."

"Pray, tell me, what are these skills that are so unique to a city that Alaska would never have a chance to acquire them?" America asked sarcastically.

"Things like driving…"

"Alaska knows how to drive."

"Actually she doesn't." The northern twin chewed on his lip unsure how to explain the situation. "Last time I checked she didn't have a driver's license yet."

"But she can fly a plane!"

"And being able to do one doesn't mean you can automatically do the other." Canada sighed heavily. "For goodness sake America, listen to what I am trying to say. Stop expecting all of your states to behave the same. It does them a great injustice."

"Now you are telling me how to manage my own states…" His twin started to rant.

"Yes. Yes I am." He stated quietly. "America, I am sorry if this offends you, but we share North America. Our economies are inseparable, our histories are just as intertwined. Our identities rely on the other individual. Most of the time I am okay being the lesser party in the relationship, but sometimes I really want to smack you upside the head. Alaska, like many of your states, is an adult. Treat her like it."

"Now that is a ridiculous argument." America countered harshly. "How can we even consider Alaska a true adult? She hasn't invaded anyone, hasn't signed any major treaties, or even experienced a civil war."

"You don't need those things to become a fully grown personification. Alaska and I have participated in a civil war. We both got dragged into yours!" The northern nation paused and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "We are both on edge right now. There are a number of things we could have done better, but it's not like the world is going to end because of a few mistakes."

For a few moments Canada's words hung in the air, then his twin spoke with all of the finality of a superpower. "If you are so concerned about Alaska's well being, why don't you stay and babysit her. I have better things to do than pay attention to the whims of a state who is acting like a two year old."

The southern twin then turned on his heels slamming the door behind him. Left in silence, Canada took a few moments to breathe and calm his frayed nerves. Then he turned and saw his charge watching him. His heart fell when he realized that her face was full of pain.

"How long have you been awake?"

The state shrugged.

"Are you hurting? If you would like I can get you some more pain medication."

Alaska sniffled, but shook her head.

"I guess you were up long enough to hear the conversation."

She nodded.

"I am sorry you had to hear that, dear." Canada tried to comfort as he sat down on the edge of the couch and began to stroke the states hair. "America...well, America can be unreasonable sometimes. He really thinks that he needs to world's hero and he hates when he is defeated at anything. Once his temper cools, he will realize that none of this was your fault."

The state simply squeezed Kumajirou a little tighter to her chest and buried her face into the bear's fur in reply.

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- Despite the fact both Canada and Alaska were dominions/territories of European powers at the time of the America Civil War it didn't stop both of them from being dragged in. While England, Canada's parent country at the time of the war technically allied themselves with the confederates, the popular opinion in Canada sided with the Union. This was primarily because most Canadian's felt strongly against slavery. By the end of the war, an estimated 50,000 Canadians had joined and fought with the Union Army and 29 of them were awarded the Metal of Honor._

_In Alaska, or Russian America as it was know during that period, the territory was officially allies with the Union, but did not provide any troops. It did allow whaling vessels from Union ports to fish its waters to for materials needed to support the war effort though. It was these policies that lead the last shots of the America Civil War to technically be fired in Russian waters. The C.S.S. Shenandoah captured or sank 38 American owned ships in the Bering Strait area; many after the Confederate army had officially surrendered. If you have the time I would look up the story. It is a fascinating piece of forgotten history. _

_**End Note**__- If you liked this chapter let me know. I love hearing from readers__._

_**Next Chapter-**_Jet Setting_- America promised Italy that he would help find a solution for the Leaning Tower of Pisa. In order to do this he must travel to Europe…and after the UN incident he doesn't trust Alaska out of his sight so she is coming too._


	17. Chapter 17: Jet Setting

_**Author's Note-**__ Hey everyone. I have some good news and some bad news. First the bad, this story is almost over. There are only two more chapters and an epilogue left all of which are currently in the editing phase. On a happier note I finally figured out what story to post next. The next story which I am posting is entitled Into the Coldest Night and the prologue is currently up. It is another Cold War fiction so I hope you will end up enjoying it. Well onto the shot outs. Thank you so much to Alferd F jones, Fluffy's Lady, Warrior of Sangre, Sesi Braginskaya, and The NSIGirl. Also a very special shout out to this stories awesome beta, thank you Pruhana for taking time out of your busy schedule to edit this piece._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Hetalia, and I have never been to England or Italy._

* * *

**Chapter 17- Jet Setting**

* * *

America was still fuming when their plane landed in Virginia, but he didn't have time to let his feelings cool. He made promises at the U.N. meeting and he wasn't going to allow the fact he had just been embarrassed in front of the entire world assembly two days before slow him down. So as soon as America was home he sat Alaska down on the bed and started opening dresser drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing your stuff." America glanced up at his confused state as he continued to stuff her sparse belongings into a suitcase. "We are going to Italy."

"Italy?"

"It is a country in the Mediterranean."

"The country bordered by France, Switzerland, Austria and…" Alaska regurgitated, her head cocked to one side.

"Italy is the country shaped like a boot." He sighed. "It is a long way away, and our flight leaves in four hours so we need to get you packing."

"And why are we going to Italy?"

"Because, the leaning tower of Pisa will fall over unless someone can come up with an engineering solution to save it. Italy came to the UN meeting with his problem and as the world's hero, I am kind of required to help." America explained has he continued to cram clothing into suitcase.

"Okay." Alaska looked thoughtful as she perched on the edge of the bed. "That explains why you are going, why I am getting dragged along."

"Because right now," America said as he snapped the suitcase shut, "I don't trust you anywhere out of my sight."

* * *

Alaska disapproved of America's packing methods. He threw everything together without folding anything, or even checking to see if the item was clean or not. As she watched him forcing the suitcase closed she couldn't help but have the sinking feeling that she was going to have to wash out the wrinkles when two of them finally got to their final destination. Still Alaska didn't say anything. After the mistakes that she had made in New York City and the glare America had given her when she explained her knowledge of Italy she didn't think she had the right to comment.

So she sat silently as he discussed the travel arrangements with Virginia. As the two of them drove to the airport, America tapping out a drum beat on the steering wheel as he navigated the streets. Alaska only answered the questions required by security when they reached the airport. In short, she tried her very best to invisible. Her facade failed when they rolled into the terminal.

The lounge where the passengers waited for their flight had floor to ceiling plate glass window that overlooked the plane they would fly on. It Boeing 707, fully fueled, its wings swept back like a bird wanting to take to the air. Alaska had flown in a lot more planes than the average state, but most of them had either been bush or military aircraft. Even though she had watched these luxurious over the skies of Anchorage almost every day, she had never had the chance to be this close to one. Commercial flights had simply been too costly to be a justifiable expense.

"Have you ever flown in one of these planes?" All she could do was look up at America and shake her head no in response. "Well you are into a real treat today then."

When it came time to board the plane it was clear that Alaska would be unable to climb the stairway rolled up the plane, but America took the situation in stride. He rolled her across the tarmac to the base of the plane, then lifted her in his strong arms and carried her up the steep incline. As they entered the plane she had to stop herself from reaching out and petting the smooth white skin of the aircraft. Once she was inside, Alaska couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open at the sight of the spacious interior.

Both military and bush planes were built for utility. They were workhorses, heavy haulers meant to carry large amounts of cargo over long distances. In these types of aircraft, passengers were simply viewed as another form of cargo and were stuffed into the fuselage wherever they would fit. The inside of the 707 was different. There was a small kitchen on board, a coat closet, the floors were carpeted, and the walls were painted a soft white. The planes non-human cargo was hidden away out of sight of the passengers and there were even windows to the outside. Clearly, the designers of the plane had put in much effort in making the flight as comfortable as possible for the passengers.

America was clearly a regular flier on this airline. He glanced at his tickets and was able to find their seats without much instruction from the crew. Once they reached their assigned row, he set her down on a seat by the window before handing his briefcase over to the flight attendant for her to stow in the overhead compartments. He then took the aisle seat next the Alaska.

"Hello Mr. Jones. It is good to see you again." The woman who had received the luggage smiled.

"It is good to see you too." America smiled, then turned to introduced the state to the flight attendant. "Allison, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Samantha Jones. It is her first time flying on Pan America."

"Oh, that's nice…" The flight attendant said trying to figure out how someone in who looked like they were in their early twenties could possibly be a parent to someone in their late teens.

"I was adopted into the family…" Alaska tried to explain, but the poor flight attendant still looked at her in confusion. "It's complicated."

"I see…Well, both of you have a great flight. If either of you need something don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you we will be sure to do so." The nation smiled, and then turned his attention to a paperback western that he had tucked in his jacket pocket.

Alaska was tempted to follow his example and pull out the heavy volume about the fall of Rome she had found in America's study, but then she noticed that several of the flight attendants were having a quiet conversation just a few rows a head of her. The way that they were glancing back at the two of them convinced her that the women were probably talking about her. Listening closely, she began to pick up snippets of what they were staying

"I knew he didn't have parents, I just didn't know that he had taken over the parenting responsibilities." A leggy burnet said, glancing over at them with pity in her eyes.

"Poor thing." Another one of the flight attendants, a red head, chittered. "To not only lose his parents so young but also have to take care of his siblings."

"I know." Allison said brightly. "We are just going to have to go above and beyond our normal service and make sure that Alfred and his sister have the very best trip possible."

Their minds were made up. The almost predatory gleam in the women's eyes told Alaska that the flight would probably not be as enjoyable as she first hoped…

* * *

"Wake up, you sleepy head. We are here."

America gently poked Alaska trying to wake her up. She responded by groggily attempting punch him. He sidestepped to avoid the blow, chuckling. Slowly the northern state blinked open her eyes and looked up at him in confusion.

"We made it to Italy already?" The state asked, glancing out the window of the plane.

"Silly goose, there aren't any planes which can make the journey from America to Italy without stopping." As America spoke, Alaska could tell that he telling a well practiced lie. They both knew that there were several planes that could fly that distance nonstop, but she also knew all of those planes were military secrets. "We are in England. Virginia was worried about your health so she arranged a longer layover in London so you could rest up before we fly to Italy."

"That was nice of her…" She yawned.

"Well we better get on our way so we can get cleaned up at Iggy's house before we drag him to dinner. If I remember right, his favorite pub is just around the corner, but we may go into the city so you can get some sightseeing done."

"I've been to London once…though it is an experience that I would rather forget…" She muttered under her breath.

"Then we will just have to make sure that this trip is extra awesome to make up for that."

Alaska had spent most of her life in isolation, but that didn't mean that she didn't know anything about the outside world. She had every copy of National Geographic ever printed, and she was an avid collector of every kind. She eagerly devoured the travel logs of the explorers from Agaclytus to Freya Stark. Some times when she went to sleep she dreamed of the golden deserts of the Sahara, the picturesque castles of Germany, or the jungle covered ruins of Thailand. Whenever she woke from these dreams, her heart would ache for exotic lands and ancient history. Now that Alaska had the opportunity to travel to one of the oldest cities in Europe, she was starting to think that her longing had been misplaced.

England was a nice enough country, but it was so crowded. People rushed about over grey stone and black pavement all under a drab cloudy sky. Double-decker buses drove by carrying people dressed in dark, professional looking suits. Tourist wearing brightly colored clothing and pointing cameras at anything that moved stuck out like a sore thumb in this landscape. That last fact made her smile, because it appeared that tourists were awkward creatures regardless of the environment.

As the black diplomatic car drove through the streets of London, the state took the time to reflect on what she knew about the city. From her studies of Europe she knew that London latitude was located south of her state capital in Juneau but north of Ottawa. That fact allowed her to be comfortable in the temperatures in this city. The current weather in London reminded her of an August day in Anchorage.

The state's thoughts were interrupted when the car turned onto a driveway in a nicer part of town just a few blocks away from the American Embassy. While the building the car parked in front of would have never been used in any of romance novels that Nova Scotia seemed to devour, though it fit perfectly with Alaska's readings of Dickens and Sherlock Holmes. It was a foreboding brick structure with worn stone lions guarding the entrance and tired ivy tracing up the walls. It was perfect.

It only took a few moments for the personification of England to come through the heavy wooden doors to greet them.

"Welcome to my home the _Rose of England_. I am sure that you are hungry, so after you have freshened up I have a reservation for us at one of my favorite restaurants in London."

* * *

The next morning was boring. Alaska was awake a good three hours before the two nations in the house even began to stir. She had spent the time getting dressed in the least frilly dress she found in the suitcase. The state had been dismayed by the fact that Virginia had apparently done some shopping to make sure she had some proper clothing for the trip and decided that the only way Alaska would look ladylike was to wear more lace than the average wedding dress. The fact that said dresses would make the northern state feel like a glorified dolly apparently did not cross the commonwealth's mind.

Once dressed, she had considered going down the stairs to the kitchen so that she could grab a bite to eat. On look at the steep narrow stairwell told her that there was no way that she would be able to navigate it in her weakened condition. So she took at a seat at the top and waited for the rest of the household to wake up.

For two hours, the only person who left his room was Hong Kong. The British colony looked positively annoyed at the world, but he still brought her a cup of tea and a book to help pass the time. He didn't want to talk much, which of course made her like the colony instantly. She was enjoying the volume of Shakespeare when heard a loud thud and assumed that America had rolled out of bed.

Her hypothesis was correct when America stumbled out of his room heading towards the bathroom…or toilet room…or was it a water closet? The proper term escaped her. On his way down the hall he managed to run into one wall and two doors. The racket he made woke up England who verbally chewed him out before heading to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a quiet affair during which England manage to light the kitchen on fire on three separate occasions, America stuffed his face, and Alaska and Hong Kong did their best avoid eating the meal. When the British nation settled himself down at the table promptly started lecturing her on the finer points of etiquette.

"This is a royal residence. While I know it may be asking for too much for an American state to be respectful of that fact."

"I have had a royal family in the past, and unlike some of the present company," Alaska allowed her eyes to flick towards America, "I was in very good terms with said royalty until arrangements were made for me to leave the empire."

"Still, you will show the palace the respect that it deserves. If you do not, I guarantee that you will not be invited to enter it again."

* * *

After a lot of discussion, the nations came to the decision that Alaska wasn't mature enough to sit still in the corner while the nations spoke about Cold War politics. But she had convinced them that she was old enough to be spend the beautifully clear day outside in one of the palace gardens. England decided the best place for her to spend the morning and early afternoon was in a little used pavilion overlooking a small pond. After thirty minutes of watching a pair of swans cruise the water. Alaska assumed that when England instructed her to stay put, he meant staying within the boundaries of the garden.

The state wandered about rolling her wheelchair through gravel paths of the garden for over an hour and half before she noticed the perfect spot to stop. It was next to a short wall that was covered by climbing rose bushes. The roses were magnificent and she found a little bench sheltered under their leaves. Intoxicated by the scent of the flowers, Alaska settled down to read her book for relaxed afternoon of reading. She stopped reading when she noticed a shadow had fallen across the page. She glanced up only to see very grumpy looking man standing over her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the private royal gardens?" The man asked gruffly. Alaska tried to open her mouth to reply, but she found it so dry that her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"Wait a moment, I do believe that you are being rude to one on of Sir Kirkland's honored guests." A middle aged woman interceded on her behalf. "Hello, are you one of America's states?" The woman asked as she approached. All the northern state could do was nod when she realized that her rescuer was the same person on Canada's coinage. "There is no reason to be frightened my dear. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Samantha Jones…" Alaska mumbled timidly once she had gotten her tongue unstuck. "I represent the State of Alaska."

"Hello Samantha Jones, it is a pleasure to be introduced to one of your kind." The elderly woman extended her hand in offer to which Alaska slowly grasped in a handshake. Her gentle, grandmotherly voice then continued, "My name is Queen Elizabeth the Second and this is my youngest son Edward."

"He has Ella's eyes…" The words slipped out and tears started to form on the edges of the states eyes, but she blinked them away, blushing. "Sorry, I was remembering someone who is long gone."

"Who is was?" The queen asked kindly.

"Princess Elisabeth of Hesse and by Rhine, daughter of Princess Alice of the United Kingdom...one of Queen Victoria's granddaughters. She did not survive the Russian revolution."

* * *

Alaska was clearly some sort of trouble magnet. There was simply no other way to explain how the state managed to wander off in one of the most secure buildings in the United Kingdom. And it wasn't like she had had that much time to disappear England and America had been in the meeting with the Prince of Wales for less than two hours. England was about ready to call in the palace guard when America tried to get his attention.

"Iggy, come over here?" America stage whispered.

"Don't call me Iggy you…." England sighed rolling his eyes.

"Shhhh." America said placing a finger over his lips and then violently motioning for England to come towards the door. Once the superpower was sure that England actually coming over America stated to peek through the crack in the door again.

"You know it isn't polite to spy." England hissed. "Especially in the…"

England paused, there was a very familiar giggle coming from behind the door. America was not just spying on people in the royal palace; he was spying on the monarch herself. England was about ready to strangle his former colony when America took the opportunity to knock at the door.

"Come in." Queen Elizabeth II's melodic voice drifted into the hall, and America quickly obliged. "Ah, we knew that the two of you would find us eventually. Alaska was helping us to catch up with some of the news from Canada's two territories. It seems like they have been rather busy since we were last able to visit." The queen took a delicate sip of tea before continuing. "Also, we know just how much you enjoy America's company when he is in town and we haven't had the opportunity to be introduced to little Edward yet, so we have made the arrangements for everyone to stay for dinner."

England stood there speechless. It wasn't really because what the queen had said, but the twinkle in his monarch's eye and the slight curve of her lips. Elizabeth had clearly been planning this dinner party for some time. The England realized that probably looked ridiculous and took the opportunity to shut his mouth before his former charge had a chance to notice.

"Well, apparently you are invited to stay for dinner." England sighed, because when all was said and done, a nation really can't argue against a queen when they have already made up their mind.

* * *

The next morning England drove America and Alaska back to Heathrow Airport to catch their flight to Rome. The two nations had a casual conversation in the front seat, and by conversation, it meant insulting each other's use of the English language, while the state sat in the backseat trying to keep a straight face while remembering America's attempts to figure out for what purpose the large number of forks was to be used for during the royal dinner. She failed and by the time they boarded the airplane an uncontrollable grin was plastered on her face.

The flight to Italy was uneventful. Alaska spent the entire flight with her face glued to the window trying to soak in the sheer number of towns and cities that stretched below her. Beside her America spent the time reading his western and flirting with the flight attendants. In Rome, the two personifications transferred planes for a domestic flight north.

By the time the plane landed in Florence, Alaska was pretty sure that they were on a different planet. The air here was way too warm for her tastes and thick was humidity, but while this left her uncomfortable, it did wonders for the local vegetation. Vineyards covered the rolling hills surrounding the airport and farmer's fields interspersed with picturesque villas. The vista was interrupted by a small man who probably couldn't hold still for more than five minutes if his life depended on it.

"_Ciao__tesoruccio!_ I do not believe that we have had the opportunity to meet yet." Italy bent to kiss hand, and the northern state couldn't help to blush. "My name is Feliciano. Welcome to my wonderful home of Italy."

"Feliciano, would you mind giving my state back her hand?"

"Of course…" Italy conceded, placing a small kiss on the states fingertips before letting go of her hand gently. "Oh, I know that you two must be very hungry because flying always makes me very hungry, so I've prepared a whole spread of pasta for us to share at my house, and then after we eat and our tummies are full we can look at my problem in Pisa and come up with a way to save my tower…"

* * *

"I think this tower was doomed from the start."

America and Italy suddenly looked up from the technical schematic of the Leaning Tower of Pisa to see that Alaska had somehow managed to sneak up on them and was currently looking over their shoulders at the engineering reports.

"Samantha!"

"What? I am simply pointing out the obvious. This building was already beginning to tilt during construction and I think that the only reason that it is currently standing is the fact that the stone masons on the project really knew what they were doing."

"What makes you say that?" Italy asked clearly curious.

"Well, the building is slightly banana shaped." His state motioned towards a few small details on the technical schematic of the leaning tower. She pointed to the differently constructed staircases, there were less steps on the northern staircase than the southern one. "The second reason is the ground that tower is built on. It looks like it's mostly silt and clay. It's really difficult to build on in the best of circumstances, and theses substrates are incredible unstable in the case of an earthquake...and pretty much the entire country of Italy is earthquake country…"

"So what would you do to solve this problem?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" Alaska looked thoughtful, then met the two countries gaze levelly. "I guess the first step would be to actually see the physical condition of the building. There are some things that technical semantics and photographs miss. Then set up some sensors to understand the thermal expansion of the building as well as the grounds pressure holding capacity."

Listening to his state talk out loud, America couldn't help but let a grin split his face. Bringing Alaska a long on this trip was going to make his job a whole lot easier. He glanced at Italy with his billion-dollar smile, "I think that we might have an extra person tagging along for the trip to Pisa. Can you make the arrangements?"

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- The European monarchies were all closely related, this was primarily due to the fact that one of the best method's of securing an alliance between two countries was marriage. After a while most of the marriages were between cousins. This intermarriage leads to a number of genetic diseases from showing up in the monarchy and it is believed that one of these diseases, Haemophilia, lead to the fall of the Romanov lines. Based on our modern knowledge of genetics scholars now suspect the severe case of Haemophilia suffered by Tsarevitch Alexei was inherited from intermarriage with the British Royal house._

_**End Note-**__ Well, did you like the chapter? If you did I would love to hear from you. If you didn't like the chapter I would still love to hear you opinion on how to make it better._

_**Next Chapter**__- _The Disadvantage of Being a Superpower_ – Being one of the worlds two superpower is a stressful job. The fact that China just finished its first nuclear bomb test, the Vietnam war is getting more violent, and America is in the middle of a presidential election, is making it harder and harder for America to hide the fact that he is getting sick._


	18. Chapter 18: Disadvantages of being a

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, the story is rapidly coming to a close. After this there is only one more chapter and an epilogue. Hopefully I can end this story strong for you. But before we get to the chapter here a quick shout out to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you NSIGirl, Mofalle, and kshima91, and of course a very special thank you to Pruhana for betaing this chapter. Their feedback on this chapter made it a whole lot better._

_**Disclaimer**__-I do not own Hetalia but I do enjoy participating in snowball fights._

* * *

**Chapter 18- Disadvantages of Being a Superpower**

* * *

America and Alaska bonded in Europe in a way they never managed stateside. In the new environment, the nation was able to see his state's attention to detail and function, while the state gained a greater appreciation for her nation's big picture mentality. Unfortunately even working vacations have to come to an end. Now the two were driving from the airport to America's old Victorian home and a comment that Canada had made two weeks ago popped into the nation's head.

"Is it true that you don't know how to drive?" America asked conversationally.

Alaska looked thoughtful for a few moments then spoke. "Depends how you define driving. I can fly a plane without any problem, I can pilot boats, and I am really good a mushing a sled."

"How about a car?"

"I haven't had the need to learn how to drive one of those yet…" The state admitted, then looked the nation suspiciously. "Why?"

"I think we are going to have to change that."

* * *

America had planned on buying a car for his second youngest state today, but the morning brought a light tickle in the back of his throat telling him that he was getting sick. Honestly, the pressure had been building for years now, people were not happy about the Vietnam War then there was the racial tensions created by the Civil Rights Act that had been signed into law two weeks prior. Still, Alfred had never expected these types of protests. He had never expected things to get violent in New York City. Things had gotten so bad today that he had gone home from work early. He had planned on curling up in bed for a few hours, but only made it to the den before his knees started to stop cooperating so he crawled onto the couch instead.

America dozed off and on in the dark room for a few hours. When he finally woke up at a quarter to eight, he felt almost strong enough to get up and take a shower before he ordered delivery pizza or something for dinner. But before he had a chance to move he heard a car pulling into the drive way and the click of the front door opening.

"I'm home." Alaska hollered into the quiet house as she closed the door behind her.

America tried to get up and move to the desk, but as he stood his vision grayed. The next thing he knew the floor was rushing up to greet him.

* * *

Alaska was hurting more then she would ever admit. The effort to rebuild many of her communities was painfully slow. With the summer half gone, it was clear that it would drag on at least one more year, possible two. Then there was the physical therapy. Every day she was forced to go to Bethesda medical center and run through a series of exercise. She knew that these workouts would help make sure her injuries would not cause her to lose any mobility, but she really hated the feeling of broken bones shifting across each other.

Today had been a particularly bad day. Heavy rains on the Kenai Peninsula had caused flooding and some of the temporary patches on the Seward Highway had failed. She was in rough enough shape after the physical therapy session that Virginia had decided to send her straight home afterwards. The older state had offered to get her settled in before she left to go back to work, but Alaska declined. She did not want to make her sister miss more work than necessary and she was perfectly capable tucking herself into bed.

"I'm home." She muttered to the empty house as she closed and locked the front door.

To her surprise she was greeted by a loud thud. Suddenly, she was regretting the fact that she was alone. Alaska was going to have to figure out who was in the house with her. Quietly tiptoeing towards the direction the sound had come from, she timidly glanced into each room she passed until she reached the den were she saw America sitting crossed leg on the floor. The man was bent over, cradling his head with his hands.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call Virginia or Delaware or one of the other states?" Alaska asked cautiously, as she sat herself down on the couch. She would have offered to help America up, but she knew that if she tried both the personifications would have ended up on the floor.

"I am fine." The nation said wincing as he rubbed his hand across the bruise forming across his forehead. "Don't call any of the other states. They have plenty of other problems on their plate and I have no intention to let them try to take on any of mine."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you mind leaving?" America asked tiredly. "I think I want to be left alone for a while."

Alaska nodded and wordlessly got to her feet and walked out the door. In the hall, she reflected on the fact that over the last few months she had been so wrapped up in her own internal issues that she had stopped paying attention to the people around her… She had been blind to her nation's pains and now she needed to find a way to make her guardian feel better.

For the last few months Virginia had always said that the easiest way to make America feel better was to give him a hamburger. Alaska didn't really know how to make hamburgers, but she did know a thing or two about making Salmon burgers. She hobbled to the kitchen, rolled up her sleeves and started cooking.

* * *

America never fully regained his health after the riots, but that didn't stop him from getting back to his usual routine. America would start his day by dropping Alaska off at the hospital, then spend the rest of the day trying to keep up with his work at the state department. Alaska would spend the morning at Bethesda performing physical therapy and medical tests until Virginia would pick her up for lunch. After eating the two states would head to Virginia where the older state worked at the CIA and the younger state worked a few blocks away at with the USUGS effort to remap the areas affected by the Good Friday Earthquake. After work, Virginia would drive the two states back to America's house and all three of them would have dinner together. Alaska was just starting to get use to her routine when America decided to mix things up.

"Well are you ready?"

Alaska took one look at the large red monstrosity sitting in America's driveway, then glanced back at her parent nation.

"I guess so." She said unsure what else to say.

Three hours later, Alaska determined that she didn't particularly like driving. There were simply too many obstacles to avoid. Plus driving would be really expensive if you had to replace the little handles on the door every time America crushed them when he held onto them for dear life. But apparently she didn't drive too badly because a week later, he brought her to the DMV, and once she had a driver license, he gave her the spare keys to the new car.

* * *

Things were getting progressively worse in the United States. There were two more race riots, one in northern New York State the other in Philadelphia, both several left people dead and hundreds injured. Then there was the fact that the national election was heating up and it was getting nasty. The Daisy campaign ad was only ran once national television, but had thrown the American people in a nuclear panic matched only by the Cuban missile crisis.

The state of the nation was starting to take its toll on the personification of America. He developed a low grade fever and came down with the symptoms of a head cold. As the election approached his energy levels continued to decline. He started to work almost exclusively from home, only venturing out when he had a meeting to attend. As the nation's health continued to decline, all Alaska could do was try to cook meals that he would eat.

When America came home from a world meeting this afternoon, she decided to make steaks. She was starting to wonder if that was a bad decision. America really didn't seem interested in eating tonight. He had taken a few bites, but was mostly pushing the food around the plate. The only sound in the room was the clink of knives against the porcelain of the plates until America spoke up.

"Russia is mad."

"Mad at who?" The state asked conversationally.

"China." He replied, poking at the baked potato on his plate.

"Aren't they supposed to be allies?"

"In theory…" America said, putting his eating utensils down so that he could scrub his face with his hands. "According to their ideology, the two countries should be friends, but at times like these you can see the cracks in their facade. Both of them really want to be the sole ruler of the planet. As long as the West is a major threat, they will not attack each other…but if we ever fall, it wouldn't surprise me if China and the Soviet Union tear each other apart trying to win."

"That's kind of frightening." She said around a mouth of salad.

"China won't be happy just having nuclear technology. He will want the ability to deploy it." The nation replied pointedly.

"But wouldn't be suicide to launch a nuclear attack on a country like the USSR or the US? We do have nuclear arsenals large enough to make China a radioactive crater. "

"I don't think that China would start using a nuclear weapon on someone with a nuclear arsenal. No, it is much more likely he will use his first weapons in Vietnam, and if he attacks Vietnam, then he might feel like attacking Japan or Taiwan or any of our other allies…"

"You don't think that he would be stupid enough to attack us, do you?" She couldn't keep fear creeping into her voice.

"…Nations do very stupid things when they are backed into a corner."

America tried to smile comfortingly, but it didn't work. He couldn't hide the fear that China might be the catalyst that set off World War Three. Watching him Alaska couldn't help but feel her stomach dropping. She knew that the curse of being in the middle of nowhere was the fact you where halfway between everything. If China ever decided to launch its newly developed super weapons, it would travel over Alaska in order to reach the major cities of the United States. In order to blind America, the military bases located in most of Alaska's major communities would be bombed into oblivion. She would be the trip wire for WWIII and she would probably be the war's first victim. She knew she was going to have have nightmares tonight.

Luckily for Alaska's sanity, instead of nightmares, a welcome visitor came in the night instead…

* * *

America wasn't quite sure what woke him. He knew that he had been up late worrying about Russia's unpredictable mood and was about to roll back over to sleep when a clump of snow exploded across his window. He had a moment to tense up before Alaska shrieked. Adrenaline shot through his system as he bolted out of bed. As he raced out the door he grabbed his handgun from the nightstand.

Frantically, he began to search for his state, ducked into her room down the hall. The room was empty, but its windows were thrown wide open. America plastered himself against the wall, creeping towards the sill and cautiously peeked outside. He could seek her rolling around in the snowy yard dress in nothing but her pajamas. At first America thought that his second youngest state was being attacked, and his finger twitched on the trigger, ready to destroy the unseen threat. Then America realized that for the very first time, that was not only seeing was not only Alaska smile, but positively beaming.

"Alaska?"

At America's voice the young state turned and beckoned for the nation to join her. Realizing that it had been a false alarm, America obeyed, setting aside his weapon before heading down the stairs to the back entrance of the house. He slipped on a pair of shoes that had been place near the door, then carefully picked his way across the frozen yard. It only took a few seconds for the cold air to send deep shivers down his bones, but despite her bare feet, the cold did not seem to be affecting Alaska.

"America, this is my Grandfather Winter." Alaska said brightly when America reached her. As she spoke a tall, weathered figure appeared next to her. "Winter, this is America."

"We have met. But that doesn't explain what you are doing?" America asked suspiciously, eyeing the aged man. He was aware of what this particular personification had done to turn the tide of the last war. Their last encounter had not ended in conflict, but the knowledge of Winter's power over him had left America with a bitter taste on his tongue for weeks after.

"Playing…" Alaska admitted shyly, half heartedly brushing snow off of her nightgown.

"Could you have waited for a sane hour to do that?"

"The sun is coming and soon the snow will once again be chased away." General Winter explained quietly in his mildly accented voice. "I will have to leave with the snow."

"Do you have to go?" Alaska whined

"Yes, I really do."

Oh lord, was she really pouting? America was aghast, blinking in surprise at his normally stern state's abrupt change in personality.

"Grandfather I have missed you…" Alaska looked up at the older personification, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. Her arms were unconsciously lifting as if she was begging to be picked up and hugged. "Missed you so much."

"I know you have, Snowflake." America watched in mild shock as General Winter bent to give the state a gentle kiss on the forehead. Alaska took the chance to wrap her arms around the bent figure as best as she could. Winter obliged, gently patting her on the head in return. "But remember I am always keeping an eye on your lands."

"Come visit again?" Alaska's eyes were so bright with pleading, that General Winter tightened his arms around her. As he held her he leveled his gaze with America.

"I will try, but until then make sure to take care of yourself."

* * *

The snow fall proved to be short lived. The hot morning sun quickly melted it and took the edge off of winter's frost. The two personifications changed out of their soaked clothing and America had taken a long bath to wash away bone deep chill that Alaska was apparently very resistant to. Now both were sitting on the couch in the den sipping hot cocoa in comfortable silence. In the quiet, America tried to understand what he had just seen.

"Alaska…even Ivan and Canada have mixed feelings when it comes General Winter, yet you seem to totally love him." It was more a question than a statement.

"He is my Grandfather." Alaska said, as though it explained everything.

"That is ridiculous." America snorted, but after a few moments he realized that Alaska hadn't been joking. She seemed hurt by America's reaction. Thoughtfully licking her lips in contemplation, she spoke timidly.

"Do you know what Canada calls Winter?"

"General Winter, I'm assuming."

"'Father'." Alaska stared into her hot cocoa. "Canada calls him Father. He does that because since his birth, Winter has been Canada's greatest teacher and parent. "

"Why do you call him Grandfather?"

"The old ones say I was born of fire, ice, and the sea. I don't know if the story is true, but it doesn't change the fact that Winter and the Sea raised me. Grandfather Winter has been my playmate and my protector my entire life."

"You consider General Winter to be your parent as well." He concluded for her.

"Maybe that would be how you would view the relationship in your culture, but in mine, things are different." Alaska explained quietly. "For thousands of years the role of provider has always fallen to the parent, the role of raising children is the job of the grandparents."

"So what role did Russia play in your life?"

"My relationship with Russia was complicated."

America snorted then spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Really?"

If Alaska heard his tone she chose to ignore it. "Yes, he was both a wonderful and a terrible parent…sometimes all at the same time. But regardless of his weaknesses, when I was growing up I knew that he would be there for me. That even if the rest of the world forgot that I existed, he would always cherish me. And now the one country that I thought I would always be able to trust is currently pointing nuclear weapons at me and threaten to invade…and I don't know what to trust any more…"

As Alaska ended her statement, America could see hot tear forming on the edges of her eyes. As they began to fall, she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her hands. He tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shied away from his touch so he tried something else.

"Why did you feel the need to close yourself off?" America asked calmly.

"You really need to ask me that?" The state refused to meet his eyes.

"Apparently...yes?"

"Alaska is the world's afterthought." Alaska admitted quietly. "I only exist to the outside world when they want something from me."

"And you feel like I only see you when I want something." America pushed.

"I know you do." Bitterness crept into Alaska's voice. "Did you know that territories and colonies talk to each other? We are not supposed to, but we do anyway. You abandoned me just like you abandoned Guam. If Canada had not stepped in, I don't know how WWII would have turned out. Believe me you, sometimes you make England look like a softy."

"Do you still feel that way now?" America prompted, with pained acceptance in his eyes.

"I don't know what I feel… I am grateful for the aid you have given me for this earthquake, but I can't help but think that next time I am in trouble I will face it alone."

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- When most people try to plot the shortest distance between two locations they usually try to draw a straight line on the map. If the world was flat this would be very effect…but the world isn't flat. Geographers have created the solution: great circles. A great circle is an imaginary ring which centers on the middle of the earth. In order to find the shortest distance you line up the two cities on the outside of the ring. Because of the curved shape of the earth most great circle routes will curve towards the poles. During the Cold War this meant that 90 percent of the hypothetical nuclear warhead flight paths would fly over Alaska. The only exceptions were bombs bound for Hawaii or Los Angeles. Today it means that if you are flying from most airports in the United States to Asia or from Asia to Europe you will fly over Alaska at some point. This flight path is so common it is often just referred to as the polar route. _

_**End Note-**__ So if you liked this chapter let me know. If you would like to read adventures of Alaska I would suggest taking a peak at Five Planes and if you want to take a look at my newest project look up Into the Coldest Night._

_**Next Chapter**__- _Like a Phoenix_- Alaska returns to Anchorage while America remains at the nation's capital. Though recovery for both of them is slow, life seems like it is getting back to normal but some unexpected news forces Alaska back into the spotlight. _


	19. Chapter 19- Like a Phoenix

_**Author's Note**__- Hey this is the last chapter. After this there is only an epilogue left. But before we get it the chapter a quick thanks to the people who left reviews. Thanks to The NSIGirl, mofelle, and kshima. Also a special thanks to Pruhana for betaing this chapter._

_**Disclaimer-**__ Don't own Hetalia, have lived in Alaska though._

* * *

**Chapter 19- Like a Phoenix**

* * *

Alaska had been homesick for most of time she spent at America's house. She missed her people, her climate, her topography, but she had managed to prevent those feelings from interrupting her everyday duties. The unexpected snowstorm had changed things. The sight of snow had caused the homesickness to grow painfully acute. She tried to fight the feeling of despair that had started to fill her heart, she really did, but ache was getting worse. It was almost December and on every other year, she should be at the cabin by the lake baking with Yukon, or ice-skating with British Columbia. She should be a place where she belonged…a place with snow.

Tomorrow she would ask if she would be allowed to go home.

* * *

"I think it is time for me to go home…"

It was a statement that America knew that Alaska would voice, but he thought that it was still a few more months down the road. It was almost Christmas, and he wanted to take the week off and bring Alaska to New York City for the second time. From skating in Rockefeller Square to a sleigh ride at Central Park, he was planning for her to have an amazing time, but it was starting to look like the trip would never happen.

"It's not that I am not happy here, but I need to be responsible for my own people. I can't care for them when I am two thousand miles away from home." She was looking up at him with her big dark eyes and he knew he couldn't tell her no.

"It's okay," He assured, smoothly hiding his disappointment beneath a smile. "We'll make arrangements for you to return home."

* * *

Dropping Alaska off at the airport for her trip home was one of the hardest things America had done in a long time. He had to turn up the radio as loud as he could on the drive home to drown out the empty silence. When he got home, his old Victorian mansion seemed too large and empty. Virginia had left his dinner warming in the oven, he grabbed it before himself in front of the TV to eat it. The set blared Candid Camera, but despite the show's humor the only thing America seemed to do was worry about his second youngest state.

It wasn't like she was going to be alone up there; there would be a state, province, or territory staying with her until Alaska was fully on her feet but on some level America couldn't help feeling a bit worried. Alaska had lived in his house for almost eight months, and during that time America had gotten use to the state's constant presence. Now as America returned home after dropping Alaska off at the airport, he was the one feeling lonely in his empty house.

And for the strong front she was determined to keep up, Alaska was far from healed. Many of the roads and railroads still required major repairs and the state's warm-water ports were barely functioning. The salmon fisheries had collapsed and ecological disaster was exasperated by the fact that most of the canneries were only able to produce enough fish to feed the state's population. Although on the upside, the collapse of the fish and mining sectors freed up a huge work force for the road building effort.

The hardest part of sending his state home was the fact she was so unhappy. Alaska's current health conditions did not leave her with the strength to complete military service and her duties as a nation. She had to accept an honorable military discharge. America had found her a part time position acting as a cartographer with the USGS, a job she was very good at, but he could tell that she was really only happy when she was working with aircraft. Perhaps when the earth under his most northerly state finally stopped moving, she would be able get a position with FAA or some other job where she could take to the sky…because he knew that more than any of his other children, Alaska shared his need to touch the clouds.

* * *

"Samantha…" Yukon's voice broke her train of thought as his gentle fingers brushed the side of her face. She glanced towards him and tried to give a comforting smile. It didn't seem to have the effect that she wanted. "Sam, if this is too much for you to take in let me know. We can always go up to the cabin in the woods and let you recuperate there."

_Great_, she though, _I have been back in Anchorage for less than an hour and my best friend is already treating me like glass._ It was true that she was acting a bit odd returning home for the first time in eight months, but who could blame her? During that time thing so much had changed. Large sections of the city had been rebuilt, other parts had been abandoned. The place where her former apartment once stood was now a park, which was why she was now standing in front of a newly constructed home on the east side of town. The whole situation was overwhelming.

"I am alright. I just need a few moments to get my bearings…" Alaska said, composing herself and gingerly walked towards the steps. "So much has changed."

"But not all of the changes are bad." The territory commented as he helped her up the front stoop. He unlocked the front door and gave her a few moments to take in the building's interior. "Well what do you think?"

"It is bigger than my old apartment." The state said diplomatically, but what she really wanted to say was that the house felt bare and unfamiliar. Yukon smiled almost as though he read her mind.

"Don't worry, the place will grow on you soon enough. Let me give you a tour."

Alaska allowed herself to be dragged around the house and shown all of its various features. The building had four bedrooms (two more than she would ever need), two bathrooms, a study, a living room, and massive kitchen. By the end of the tour the state wondered how she would ever be able to keep the place clean, complete her duties as a state, and get the sleep she needed to continue healing. As Yukon droned about how cool her new refrigerator was, she mused over how much a maid cost. Then she noticed a brightly colored package with the corner of her eye. Taking a closer look, she saw that it was a small gift wrapped box.

"What's that?"

"A present." Yukon said cryptically. "From Alfred."

Alaska picked up the palm sized box and peeled open the paper. She found herself not knowing how to respond to what she saw nestled within.

"Keys?"

"Look out the back window."

She peeked through the pale yellow curtains and nearly dropped the keys in surprise. In the small backyard, sitting in front of a newly constructed garage was a green 1964 Mustang.

* * *

Time passed. Winter melted into spring, and spring into summer. A year passed, and then another one and with each passing day, the state Alaska grew stronger. There was still a whole lot of work to be done; roads that still needed repairs, communities that were still rebuilding, fisheries that needed nursing, but that didn't matter. The U.S. Government had made sure that her people had enough food, fuel, and other goods to survive until her people were back on their feet. It felt good not having to fear.

It also felt good to sit in front of the fire. Alaska was so comfortable that she barely moved to acknowledge the Yukon Territory as he came through the door shaking the snow off of his clothing. Smiling, he came to her, with a letter from the post office. She slit the letter open with her fingernail and unfolded the cold paper. At first she couldn't believe what she was reading, but after reading the words four or five times the meaning finally sunk in.

"Really?" She looked up at him, tears leaking from the edges of her eyes. He nodded and placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

"It looks like Seward will get to celebrate being an all American City after all."

* * *

_The world is getting more complicated_, America thought to himself as he stretched. He was about to turn back to his paperwork when there was a soft knock at his office door.

"Come in." The nation said, and Virginia quietly slipped in. "What's up?"

"Look at the list." The state beamed.

He took the piece of paper that the state offered him. He scanned down the list of cities, until he reached the last three-Anchorage, Seward, and Valdez. America paused a looked up at this state, confusion in his voice.

"What's this?"

"It's the announcement for this year's All American Cities."

America blinked in mild surprise, staring at the list with new understanding. "…so when are we going to plan the celebrations?"

Virginia shrugged. "I don't know. I still haven't called Samantha yet, but I will be sure to put it on your calendar as soon as the arrangements are made."

Once the state had left, America stroked the paper lightly with his fingers. Occasionally, the committee would select two cities from one state, but never three. The All-American City committee was making a statement. As if to remind the populace that even through the dark days of the Good Friday Earthquake, these communities were still filled with courage, self-reliance, and hope. As if to say that Anchorage, Seward, and Valdez represented what it is to be an American.

* * *

Alaska almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Virginia had flown into Anchorage just over a week ago to help her get ready for the All-American City, but it felt like the older state had spent more time prepping Alaska than organizing the event. Still, Alaska couldn't help but admire her sister's handiwork.

The state was standing in front of the mirror in a gauzy floor length gown. It was one she would never have picked for herself. The pattern was too frilly, the sleeveless cut showed far too much skin for her taste…but she had to admit she looked good in it. Absent-mindedly letting her fingers trace the scars along the length of her collar bone, Alaska was in wonder yet again with what a few bottles of makeup could do. Silently commending Virginia for a job extremely well done, Alaska finally turned her back on the floor-length mirror and walked out the door.

As she glided down the stairs of her home she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the scale of the celebration. Every year ten communities that exemplified what it was to be American were selected for the honor. This year three of the ten towns were Alaskan. It was an achievement worthy of the massive celebration planned. There was going to be a fair in the park downtown with music and activities, and then a banquet held in her honor and a ball where everyone could dance long into the night. But before al that could happen, there was first going to be a parade.

Just outside of the front door stood the people who were going to join her in the car. There was Virginia and Massachusetts, Colorado and Newfoundland. On one side there was the Yukon Territory looking sheepish and a bit disheveled in his tux, and on the other, Canada looking far more sophisticated in his. America was also there, looking absolutely dashing in his Marine dress uniform. He moved from his place by the car and offered her his hand.

"You look beautiful." America whispered into her ear as he helped her into the open top limo.

She smiled. Today streets that were once filled with rubble would be filled with cheering people. Today the terror of yesterday would be replaced by the joy of the present moment. Today Alaska was the belle of the ball.

* * *

"Uncle Mathew…can I ask you a question?"

When Canada had noticed that Alaska was missing from her party, had become concerned and started to look for her. Initially he suspected that the state had been overwhelmed by the events of the day and heat of the hotel ballroom packed with various dignitaries. He assumed that she had gone up to her rooms to decompress, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw the flutter of Alaska's gown in a darkened courtyard. She was sitting alone on a stone bench in the lamp lit square, staring at the sky, seemingly oblivious the rest of the world. When he approached her, her dark eyes had looked up at him full of questions.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." He said taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Does it ever bother you that sometimes England doesn't remember who you are?"

"That is an odd question."

"You you don't want to answer it you don't have to…" Alaska backpedaled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"No it is okay. You just caught me a bit off guard…" He pursed his lips together as he tried to figure out the best way to frame his answer. "Yes, it does bother me that most of the time rest of the world forgets that I exist. Especially when the most of the commonwealth nations doesn't even recognize me, but I after a while I realized that just because they don't see me, it doesn't mean that they don't care about me. Alaska," At his words Alaska looked at him her, big black eyes filled with mixed emotions. Canada allowed a soft, sad smile to cross his lips as he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "you need to remember that just because you are sometimes invisible to America and the other states doesn't mean that everyone has forgotten you."

"I think I can learn to live with that." Alaska said a blush spreading across her cheeks. She took a few more breaths of the crisp, outside air before moving to stand, ready to return to the ballroom. Canada stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Being invisible does have some advantages." He said with a wink.

"What?"

"Playing practical jokes." As he spoke he could feel his face spilt into a huge grin. "Did I ever tell you that America happens to be terrified of ghosts?"

* * *

That night after all of her visitors had already gone to bed, Alaska moved from her room to the balcony that was overlooking the harbor. The two a.m. dawn painted the waves pink; she couldn't help but remember of the past two years. Alaska, the land of the midnight sun, had risen from destruction of fire and earthquake. She had survived the horrors of water and ice. She had lived, and in less than two years she had changed a broken landscape back into thriving towns and cities. If one looked hard enough it was still easy to see the scars, but it was quickly being over taken by shear amount of life that was covering the wounds. In a way, she knew that it was that resilience that would forever make Alaska different from the rest of the fifty states…but she was beginning to realize that she wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

_**Historical Note**__- While repairs to Alaska's earthquake damaged infrastructure would continue until 1969, the celebration held for the three winning cities of the All America City Award is considered to be the end of reconstruction. This was the only time in the awards history when three of the ten awards were given to cities in the same state and it is was considered as a public statement that Alaska was just as American as the lower 48. _

_**End Note**__- If you liked it, I would love to hear from you!_

_**Next Chapter**__- _Come High Water_- If nothing else, Alaska kept America's life interesting…_


	20. Epilogue: Come High Water

_**Author's Note**__- Hey everyone, thank you so much for joining me on this journey. I know that the last chapter wrapped things into a neat little package. While that may have been a good place to stop, this story does focus on America and Alaska. Things ever stay peaceful for long with those two. Anyway before we get to the epilogue a quick shout out to last chapter's wonderful reviewers. Thank you to TheNSIGirl, mofalle, kshima91, Fluffy's Lady, Seven of Clubs, and Sesi Braginskaya. Also a special thank you this stories beta reader. Pruhana you are truly as awesome as Prussia. _

_**Disclaimer-**__ Still don't on Hetalia and I probably never will. Still that isn't going to stop me from writing fanfiction for the series._

* * *

**Epilogue- Come High Water**

* * *

On August 12, 1967 at about four a.m. America's radio crackled to life again. Drowsily shoving his covers aside, he half fell out of bed reaching for it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alfred, this is Samantha speaking…"

"Hey, Alaska. What is up?" America yawned and stretched.

On the other end of the radio the other person paused as if to try to find the best way to give bad news. "Um…Fairbanks is flooding…"

"What! Where are you? What is going on? Is everything alright?" America's voice was working towards panic. Fairbanks was Alaska's second largest city, and one of the only major cities in the entire state that had managed to survive the Good Friday Quake with in one piece. That city was also the hub for the radar network to keep an eye on Ivan.

"Alfred! I am fine." Alaska's voice came clear and sharp despite being filtered through the ever-present white noise that marred all radio communication. The loud hum of engines and rushing air served as a backdrop to her end of the connection. "Everything is okay here, all things considered. I am actually in the air at the moment in a C-123 helping with the Recon 144th."

"And?" America asked anxiously, reaching for Texas on his bedside table.

"Pretty much all of Fairbanks is underwater and I have about 8,000 people currently evacuated to the University." A deep sigh could be made out through the static noise. "My goodness, some centennial this is turning out to be."

"What do you need?"

"Well I am going to need new hospital and probably a new downtown once all of this is over." Alaska distractedly commented.

"And?" This was a major disaster. The type of disaster that usually had states coming to the federal government begging for the money, personal, and goods they needed to battle it. The fingers pinching America's bridge of his nose wasn't helping ward off a very unpleasant headache he could feel rising with each passing moment.

Alaska paused then thoughtfully added a few things to the list of 'needs'. "It wouldn't hurt to ship up some more blankets and stuff. Though you may want to send some of the supplies to Anchorage. The Alaskan National Guard is evacuating the flood refugees down there." She almost acted as though she was going to sign off, then suddenly spoke up again. "Oh, and Alfred…"

"Yes?" America was puzzled by the abrupt timidness he heard in his largest state's voice.

"Nothing against centennial parks or cars or anything, but can I get flood control dam for my next birthday?"

If nothing else America could admit that Alaska did at least keep his life interesting…

* * *

_**Historical Note-**__ As far as disasters in Alaska goes the 1967 Fairbanks Flood (known locally as the Great Flood) is in the top ten. It occurred in early August, only a month after the state officially celebrated 100 year anniversary of being purchased by the United States. The centennial celebration was far smaller than expected, because of unusually heavy rains. By the end of July 8.5 cm of rain had fallen, twice what normally falls in July. Due to the permafrost underneath most of the city the water couldn't drain downwards and the soil became saturated and muddy._

_The already saturated soil lead to disaster when on August 12 8.7 cm of rain fell in under 24 hours and the rain just kept on coming. By August 14 the Chena River which flows through the center of town exceeded the largest flood previously and continued to rise. Scrambling to rescue what they hundreds of volunteers tried to help sandbag the local hospital, but they were not able to build a dike fast enough to stop the rising waters. In the end all the patients, doctors, nurses, and most of the volunteers had to be evacuated to the University. By August 15, the University was housing 8,000 evacuees who were housed in faculties designed to house 1,000 students. _

_Despite the fact that over 60 percent of the Fairbanks was severely flooded by this event. Alaskan's insisted on doing most of the work to recover themselves. They raised the money to build a new state of the air hospital, and turned the bankrupt Creamer's Dairy into a bird sanctuary. They also rebuilt the local TV station within four months of the flood, and making it the first color channel in Alaska. In the end there were only two things that the community of Fairbanks asked from the federal government. First they wanted a flood control system to help prevent future floods. This project was completed in 1979 and is active today. The second was low interest loans to help people rebuild. The rebuild went so quickly that the City of Fairbanks was selected to be an "All-America City" in 1969._

_**End Note**__- Well everyone, another journey has ended…but I would love it if you could join you for another. Next week I will be posting a new story entitled "Under the Rising Sun." This piece is about the Japanese spirit in the wake of the Great East Japan Earthquake. I am hoping to get the first of three parts posted on March 11__th__ which is the second anniversary of the event because I was asked to write it in dedication to a friend who lost a sister in the disaster. Let's show everyone who was affected by the earthquake that Japan has not been forgotten._


End file.
